Fatal
by queenlomarie
Summary: Love is such a beautiful thing... and can also be dangerous. Filled with jealousy, anger, confusion, passion, forgiveness, trust, and loyalty, love can be one hell of a wild ride. But it can also be fatal, especially when you love someone like him. HxJ RxC Romance/Tragedy/Mystery/Crime
1. School vs Parties

**Hey guys (: So this is a story about both pairings, Ciley and Juey, not just one specific couple. It'll be told mainly from the girl's side more than the guy's side, I think. I'm still working on No Boundaries as well.**

* * *

"And that's why Romeo and Juliet is considered a true tragedy, "A plump, middle aged woman said to her tenth-eleventh grade English class. A bunch of blank faced, uninterested group of students stared awkwardly back at her, unable to find the right way to make it look like they actually cared. Mrs. Finnich, the English teacher, pushed her red-rimmed glasses further up her pointed nose and pinched her thin lips together, "Alright class, get out your notes on Figurative Language. "

A blonde haired girl with big blue eyes sat near the back and groaned inwardly. She had left her copy at home. She wore a pair of shorts that were a little too short, and a shirt that said 'stay high all the time' written in green with a symbol of weed on it. Her white Nikes were clean and crisp; hardly any creases. Her attire went unnoticed by her teacher, even though it was against the school's dress code.

The blonde turned her attention to the desk to her left, and her eyes were met with the sight of a bushy strawberry blonde afro.

"Yo Jazzy, wake up, "The blonde said, pulling at the afro. The person sporting the afro sat up; a young girl with light skin and green eyes. The mulatto rubbed her eyes and yawned, "What happened? "She asked.

Sixteen year old Cindy McPhearson pushed a strand of her straightened blonde hair back, "You got ya notes girl? "

"Yeah, I think, "Replied sixteen almost seventeen year old Jazmine Dubois absently, reaching into her pink binder with pictures of her and Cindy on the front and pulled out a stack of notes, "Aight, let's share then, "Cindy smiled pleadingly. It was hard for Jazmine to say no. "Fine. "

Mrs. Finnich approached the pair, "Miss McPhearson, Miss Dubois, I'm guessing you're partners? "She raised a thin eyebrow. Cindy nodded, "Yeah Mrs., sure, "

"Alright then, "And Mrs. Finnich walked away to disturb another group of teens who were talking about the latest gossip in Wuncler High. In Woodcrest, it was easy for gossip to get around and make itself known to anyone and everyone, young and old. The teens of the high school were no exception.

"So Jazzy, plannin' anythin' after school today? "Cindy asked. Jazmine shook her head, "Probably gonna study up for this big test I have on Friday, "Jazmine replied. Cindy rolled her eyes, "Damn Jazmine, its Wednesday! Ya have plenty of time! "

"No I don't, "Jazmine yawned again.

"Well aye, yo ass deserves a break, "Cindy remarked, "You've been studyin' like crazy this entire year! Time for you to get out for once and actually talk to people other than me, Miss Naïve, "Cindy joked, elbowing Jazmine in the arm. Jazmine wasn't very moved, "Nah, I think I'll stay home. "

"Girl you stay home every night! "Cindy groaned.

"I'm not like you, Cin, "Jazmine said, looking down at her floral dress and white converse. It was obvious Jazmine wasn't like Cindy; Cindy was a hardcore gangster who sported weed shirts and fought every girl who looked at her wrong. Jazmine was the innocent, shy, modest dancer who couldn't even lift something her own weight.

Nevertheless, Cindy and Jazmine became the best of friends in their middle school years, and stayed close even in high school.

"I mean I guess, "Cindy sighed. Cindy felt bad for her best friend. Jazmine was very awkward for a dancer; only Cindy had actually seen her dance and let loose, but that was in the confinements of their rooms whenever they stayed the night at each other's houses. Jazmine wasn't the party girl; she was the study girl, the good girl, the sweet girl, the naïve girl.

"If you wanna go, go, "Jazmine said, "I know parties are your thing. "

"Well, I guess, "Cindy scratched her head, "But aye, think about it today. If ya change yo mind, hit me up, "

"Will do, "Jazmine muttered, scanning her notes. She had been asked by Cindy to attend numerous other parties, all of which she turned down. A girl like her didn't belong in a party filled with actual cool people who discussed topics Jazmine didn't even know how to respond to, let alone comprehend what they were really talking about. Jazmine was content with staying at home with her phone and Netflix, reading about what happened at those parties on Instagram and Facebook and how many girls ruined their reputations by acting stupid on camera.

"Pop quiz! "Mrs. Finnich announced to the class.

She was greeted with a chorus of groans.

* * *

After class, Jazmine and Cindy headed to the dance room for their last period. Dance was Jazmine's favorite part of her day, especially since she was working on a new piece; a lyrical for the school's Winter Recital in less than two months. Jazmine had been working on the dance for a few weeks now, in training with her dance teacher, Miss Little.

Once inside, they were greeted by tall, whimsical Miss Little, who was no older that thirty and had long, brown hair and big brown eyes. She was the head dance director, the other was Ms. Janice, an older woman but with great technique.

"Alright girls, get changed over! "Miss Little said to Cindy and Jazmine, who only nodded and headed into the locker room. Once inside, they were greeted by a few other dancers. Jazmine headed into a stall and changed into her dance shorts over a pair of spandex, a black tank top, and her turners; special shoes designed for dancing pieces like lyricals. She tied her poofy afro into a messy bun on the top of her head and headed out into the dance room.

"Alright class, let's get stretching! "Ms. Janice boomed, turning on 7/11 by Beyoncé as stretching music. Jazmine wiggled her body some before doing some simple stretches; touching her toes, doing some back bends, working on her splits.

" _Shoulder's sideways, smack it, smack it in the air_

 _Legs movin' side to side, smack it in the air_

 _Legs movin' side to side, smack it in the air_

 _Shoulder's sideways, smack it, smack it in the air_

 _Smack it, smack it in the air"_

Then, Jazmine began to do some scorpions and bridges, getting her back loosened up some more. With a few high kicks with both legs, Jazmine was ready to dance. Cindy had just finished doing some leg stretches when Ms. Janice began the regular routine stretches that they all did together.

After thirty minutes of practicing a few forms and technique styles, she let them go for a break, "Five minutes girls. Get some water and be back here! "

Jazmine and Cindy headed into the hallway towards the water fountains nearby. Along with them came a few other dancers; Brenda, Lily, and Carla. They were giggling about something on their phones, which caught Cindy and Jazmine's attention.

"What'cha'll lookin' at? "Cindy asked nosily. The other girls didn't mind, however.

"Oh, just looking at some pics of some new guys coming into town, "Carla, a bubbly black haired Asian girl chirped, "They're, like, so hot! "She added, giggling with Brenda and Lily. Brenda, a big breasted black girl, nodded, hoisting up her shirt to try and push her boobs down.

"I hear they're coming to this school tomorrow. "Lily, a brown haired white girl informed Jazmine and Cindy, squealing with delight. Cindy poked her head between Lily and Brenda's heads to get a look at the picture on the phone, "Damn, they sure are hella fine, "She admitted, "C'mere Jaz, look, "

Jazmine, filled with curiosity, decided to look at the picture. She gapped a little at the two boys on the screen. They were dark skinned, one had an afro and the other had cornrows. They had the same win colored eyes, so they were obviously brothers. The afro boy was a little taller than the other.

"I bet the one with the afro is at least 6'0, "Brenda sighed dreamily, "So fucking perfect. He's probably got a great set of abs, too, "

Lily and Carla laughed hysterically with Brenda before walking away. Cindy grinned goofily at Jazmine, "I know you think 'em niggas fine as fuck, "She said teasingly.

Jazmine rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Cindy. "

They grabbed their drink of water and headed back into the dance room before they could get yelled at by Ms. Janice.

* * *

Jazmine dropped Cindy off at her house that day after school. Cindy lived in a neighborhood not too far from Jazmine's, and they were both situated in rich-middle class neighborhoods. Cindy hopped out of the car with her Nike backpack, "Member Jaz, hit me up if ya change your mind, I could always use the ride. Party starts at eight. "Cindy reminded Jazmine.

Jazmine nodded and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, okay Cin, "She waited until Cindy had entered her house before driving away.

She drove for five minutes before turning onto her street. After passing a few mini-mansions, she entered the vicinity of her own home; a large, beautiful mini-mansion in the suburbs of Woodcrest. Jazmine parked her black car in the driveway and grabbed her things, making her way inside. On the outside, the lawn was a green color that looked fake. Flowers bloomed around the first floor windows like weeds; there were too many of them. Too many flowers and bees. The outside walls were white, too white. Everything was just too much.

Jazmine entered the inside, which was just as orderly as the outside. Everything had a place, thanks to her OCD father, everything was always in order.

Except for one thing.

"Damn it Sarah, what the hell are you doing? "

The voice of Tom Dubois, Jazmine lawyer father, yelled from upstairs. His voice was met equally with a woman's voice, "I'm sorry Tom, did this bother you? "Her voice was just as loud and cruel as her husband's.

"Yes Sarah, you are, "Tom yelled back.

"Well too fucking bad! "Sarah screamed.

Jazmine sighed and headed into the kitchen to find something to eat. This was the usual scenario at her house whenever she came home from school; her parents were always fighting. Whether it was because Sarah misplaced something, Tom said something he shouldn't have, or they were just bored, there was always a reason to fight.

Lately, it was because Tom was staying out later than he should be, and Sarah was done with it. It was also because Sarah didn't like having to clean up every single room every single day. That meant mopping and sweeping, dusting and moving furniture, the whole nine. Sarah didn't like being a stay-at-home mom, but she did it so she could be somewhat closer to her teenaged daughter.

Jazmine sat down in the living room and turned on the TV, munching away at the skittles she'd found in the pantry. A few moments later, her mother came down with a huge, fake smile plastered onto her face.

"Well hello darling, how was school? "She asked, kissing Jazmine on the forehead, "Okay, "Jazmine shrugged.

"That's good, "Her mother said. The two heard stomping, and Tom Dubois came down the stairs, tying his tie, "I'll be back, "He muttered, grabbing his suitcase and headed out the door, not even glancing at his wife or daughter.

Tom was black, and Sarah was white. For a long time, most people said the marriage would never last because they were two different colors, and neither Tom not Sarah liked it when people said that. So now, Jazmine thought they were only staying together to prove everyone else wrong.

"Well, are you hungry? "Sarah asked, "Do you have any homework, dear? "

Jazmine paused for a moment and looked at her backpack that she'd thrown onto the couch next to her. She thought about the homework she had, the books to read, her room she had to clean. She looked back at her mother, then at the wall clock. Three o'clock. Jazmine felt an itch in her body that was consuming her.

"No mom, actually, I'm going out with Cindy tonight, "Jazmine replied, "She wants to have a little girl time tonight, so we're probably gonna go eat, "

"That's wonderful, honey! "Sarah said, hugging her daughter. Jazmine felt a little pang of guilt; she didn't like to lie to her mother. But she couldn't tell her what the real plan was.

After her mother left the room, Jazmine whipped out her iPhone and texted Cindy.

 **To Cindy: I'm in.**

Jazmine headed up the stairs to her room; a pink walled, white furnished bedroom that looked like it belonged to some little kid. It possessed teenage qualities, but there was a lot of pinks, whites, silvers, pastel purples and blues and grays, and fluffy pillows on pink sheets. Jazmine went to her closet and scanned her clothes: dresses and skirts, skinny jeans and regular shirts. Nothing that stood out or said wow. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the text message.

 **From Cindy: Finally girl! Been dyin' 2 take ya out! Be by my house in like 2 hrs. I'll make ya look unrecognizable!**

Jazmine had to smile to herself, but then she frowned. She wasn't so sure if she even wanted to go to this party. So what made her say yes? She glanced back at her backpack. Yeah, the schoolwork was to blame. Just blame it on the school work.

And her parents, who were so caught up in their feuding that they couldn't notice their little girl slowly becoming a beautiful, defined dancer.

* * *

Cindy grinned at the text message she'd just received from Jazmine. _Finally! This chick gonna come out!_ Cindy was excited now; Jazmine had never been to a party with her before, especially since it was a school night, and Jazmine was all about her grades and getting to class on time. Cindy was in her room; a large square structure with baby blue walls and white and blue sheets with pictures of her and her friends hung on every inch of her walls. She stood up from her bed and made her way to her closet.

 **To Jaz: Got anything to wear girl?**

She began to rummage through the mounds of clothes on the closet floor, flinging shirts and shorts and shoes to the side while she searched for the perfect party outfit. It had to say wow, it had to say sexy.

 **From Jaz: Does skinny jeans count?**

Cindy groaned and rolled her eyes, "Oh lord, "She said aloud, "This girl must be trippin'. "

 **To Jaz: Hell no! Girl come by NOW. We need to go shopping.**

 **From Jaz: Alright damn!**

Cindy snickered to herself. Jazmine hardly ever cussed, and when she did, it was hilarious, even over text. Suddenly, the MacBook on her computer desk chimed. She stopped her digging and went over to her laptop and opened it. She had a notification from Facebook. Cindy clicked on the message; it was from Lucille, another girl from Woodcrest High, who was also attending the party that night.

 **From Lucy: Aye girl! You hear?**

Cindy arched an eyebrow and typed furiously a reply.

 **To Lucy: Girl the fuck you talkin' bout?**

 **From Lucy: Them new niggas gonna be at the party! LOOK HOT!**

Cindy smiled to herself as Lucy signed off. She couldn't wait until Jazmine heard the news. There was a knock at the door, "Honey? "Cindy turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway. Mrs. McPherson entered the room like a model walking the runway; tall and lean and sexy. She had creamy skin the same color as Cindy, and blonde, luscious hair that flowed down her back in playful beach waves. Her crystal blue eyes glimmered in the light, and her pearly white teeth reflected like diamonds.

"Yes mom? "Cindy asked. Mrs. McPherson examined the mess her daughter had made, "I see you're going somewhere, Cynthia, "She said.

Cindy only shrugged, "Just to the mall with Jaz. "She said coolly. Her mother arched an eyebrow and laughed, "Oh? And then to where? "

Cindy blushed; she'd been caught. "Well, we got invited to this bomb party. These new guys are gonna be there, an' we wanna get a good look at 'em before anyone else can, "

Her mother laughed, "Well, well, Cynthia, I see you take after me, "She winked at her daughter, "Have fun, "She said, turning on her heel and leaving the room, "Make sure you don't get pregnant out there. "

"I ain't stupid mom! "Cindy retorted as her mother closed the bedroom door shut. Cindy rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer. She began surfing the web, looking for clothes online that could possibly be found in the mall. Her phone buzzed.

 **from Jaz: I'm here.**

Cindy pulled on her shoes and stuffed her phone into her pocket. She headed out her room and down the stairs. "Mom? Dad? I'm leavin' with Jaz now! "She announced, waiting for the reply of one of her parents. She heard a loud _thump_ coming from the kitchen, and then the clattering of utensils. Cindy rushed into the room, confused as to what could have made that noise. Sitting on the counter was her mother, her dress pulled up, exposing her long legs and part of her pink underwear. Standing over her, kissing her deeply, was a middle-aged man... who wasn't her father. Cindy took a step back before her mother caught sight of her. Quickly, Mrs. McPhearson pushed the man off of her, "See you later darling! "She managed to say before she was pulled into another heated kiss.

Cindy shut her eyes and turned away, wishing she'd never even bothered to check out what was going on in the kitchen.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. As always, R &R and stay tuned for this story and my other one. I'm actually working on 3 stories as of now, one is with another community, I guess you would call it. **

**Xoxoxo, queen**


	2. Another Side to Jaz

**Updating (:**

* * *

"Okay girl, just a lil' bit longer an' you'll be ready to kill! "Cindy said to Jazmine. The two had just come back from spending an hour at the mall, shopping for new clothes for Jazmine. The decided to play it safe by returning to Cindy's home afterwards, but not until Cindy was certain that her mother and her boyfriend had left the home.

They were now in Cindy's room, getting ready for a totally rad party. Jazmine had spent thirty minutes trying to tame her large afro enough for Cindy to straighten it, which took almost an hour. Once it had finally been tamed and straightened, it reached near her butt. Now that it was nearly six, Cindy was getting herself ready as well.

"Jaz, you're such a fucking handful! "Cindy said. She had barely started dressing before Jazmine admitted she didn't know how to make herself look dramatic with makeup, so Cindy came in to save the day. After watching a few how-to videos on YouTube, Cindy had mastered the smokey eye.

At the mall, Cindy had forced Jazmine to buy a black dress with long sleeves that stopped mid-thigh and had a deep dip in the back and showed a lot of cleavage. There was lace all around the stomach area, revealing a lot more than Jazmine would've liked. She paired it with nude pumps and had Jazmine paint her nails the same nude color. With Jazmine's straight hair, she looked almost like a white girl.

And now, with her makeup almost done, Jazmine would look flawless.

Cindy had also bought something at the mall, just because she didn't want to be left out. She chose a black mini skirt and a navy blue crop top with long sleeves. Her white stomach was more visible than Jazmine's, and she paired it with white pumps, and of course, white nails to match.

Jazmine pushed her newly straightened hair aside, "I feel like I'm some prostitute, Cin, "She muttered trying not to blink too much.

Cindy applied some final touches, "Girl calm down! You look amazing! "She then applied a purple colored lipstick that only Jazmine could pull off.

"Finally, now it's my turn ma. Hop off, "She nudged Jazmine off. Jazmine stood up and nearly toppled over in her heels. She kicked them off, "Ow! How can you stand these? "She asked, her voice filled with pain as she rubbed her feet, "They pinch and are way too high! "She exclaimed.

Cindy began to do her own makeup, "Girl please, I wear shoes like this all tha' time, "She said, as if she went to parties every night, which she probably did. Jazmine rolled her eyes and hobbled over to Cindy's full length mirror and gasped.

Jazmine had never seen herself look like this before. She looked, well, _sexy._ Cindy caught her staring at herself and smiled as she applied pink lipstick, "Well, what'cha think? "She asked.

"Not bad, Cindy, "Jazmine admitted, doing a little twirl while still barefoot, "Although I really would like a longer skirt, "

"Tha's wha' spandex are for, hun, "Cindy said, reaching into their shopping bags and pulling out a pair of little black shorts. She tossed it over to Jazmine, who put them on, "These things are giving me a huge wedgie, "Jazmine groaned.

"You'll be fine, girl. Would ya rather have some fuckboy lookin' up yo skirt or nah? "Cindy asked teasingly. Jazmine's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open a little bit, "N-no one will really do that…would they? "She asked.

Cindy rolled her eyes this time, "Well damn Jaz, I dunno, just don't act like some hoe! "Cindy said. She stood up, having completed her makeup, and stood next to a barefoot Jazmine. Cindy was a few inches taller than Jazmine at 5'5, while Jazmine was possibly forever stuck at 5'1. Cindy loved her height and long legs, while Jazmine loved the fact that she could weave through a crowd with ease.

Jazmine flexed her feet, giving them a stretch, "What time is it? "She asked.

"6:30, "Cindy replied, looking at her own iPhone. She began to rapidly text someone.

"Who're you texting Cin? "Jazmine asked.

"Just the nigga who's hostin' the party, "Cindy replied, "Its downtown, I'll give ya the address, since yo ass is drivin', "

Jazmine rolled her green eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, "I can't wait until you get a car, then you can drive me around, "She smirked. Cindy grinned, "Aight, let's bounce. Might as well go lookin' for it so we ain't late as fuck, "

Cindy grabbed the matching purse she'd bought, as did Jazmine. They stuck their money, phone, and are chargers inside. Jazmine slipped on her shoes with distaste, but Cindy hopped into them like they were her favorite things to wear.

"Yo ass ready? "Cindy asked, giving herself a final look over. Jazmine nodded, "Yes, I guess, "She didn't really know what to say. This was the time for her to say she was out and leave, get rid of the evidence, and never talk about this day ever again. But she didn't want to go back home to homework and studying. If she saw one more flashcard she'd lose it.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something, "Cindy said as they got into Jazmine's car.

"What? "She asked, turning the engine on and backing out of the driveway. She typed the address into her Maps app and started heading towards the party.

"Those new niggas will be there, "Cindy said casually. Jazmine felt her heart stop, "What? "She asked again.

"I thought you wouldn't mind, since you're goin' to a party surrounded by people you don't even know, "Cindy shrugged, "You're doin' the unthinkable Jaz. Ya realize that once ya step foot into tha' party, there's no goin' back, "

Jasmine gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned back.

"I know, "She said simply, trying to act like she wasn't terrified for her life.

Cindy whistled, "Well damn, Jazmine Dubois, Miss Naïve, has finally decided to grow up, "She then turned on the radio and the two jammed out to Lose Yourself by Eminem.

" _You better lose yourself_

 _In the music the moment_

 _You want it_

 _You better never let it go_

 _Go, go, "_

Jazmine thought about all the bad things that could happen at this party. All the things that she could possibly think about, that is. Jazmine felt her stomach churn as they neared their destination.

" _You only get one shot_

 _Do not_

 _Miss your chance to blow_

 _This opportunity comes_

 _Once in a lifetime yo, "_

Jazmine took a deep breath, and she knew she was ready to face the world.

* * *

The girls were five minutes early and there were already ten cars lined up outside the mansion. Jazmine sighed. The butterflies in her stomach had grown into something she couldn't even describe. Cindy, however, was excited, "C'mon Jaz, park already! "She said, the anticipation in her stomach was about to burst.

Jazmine parked behind a few cars near the mansion. The two hopped out with their purses; ready for the night.

Cindy and Jazmine decided to stand beside the car for a moment to catch their breath. Cindy was excited, Jazmine was nervous. This was just trouble waiting to explode.

"Now remember Jaz, anythin' happens, you come find me an' we'll bounce, aight girl? "Cindy reminded her best friend. Jazmine nodded, managing out a 'yes' before Cindy started to walk off. Jazmine hurried after her, not wanting to lose her.

The mansion was huge. It was nighttime, and the cold had set it. It nipped at Jazmine's legs like dogs, and Jazmine could faintly see her breath. The outside was illuminated dimly by lights that emphasized on the flowers growing in front of the home. Inside, it was completely dark, except for the flashes of lights and the loud laughter and talking. The bass inside shook the world like crazy.

It was all a little too much for Jazmine.

They approached the door and were met by a tough looking guy with a scratched eye, "Invite? "He asked. Cindy flashed him her phone and he let them pass. Cindy threw Jazmine a smile before grabbing her hand and leading her inside.

Jazmine couldn't even see the bodies she kept hitting once they'd entered the house. The strobe lights that changed colors made it even harder to see figures clearly. Cindy held tightly onto Jazmine's hand, not wanting Jazmine to venture out just yet. They were like mother and daughter; Cindy the experienced mother and Jazmine the innocent child.

Cindy had pulled Jazmine near the back. It reeked of beer and weed and sweat, and more people were just pouring in. Jazmine glanced at her phone. 8:15. The party had officially started fifteen minutes ago and it was already half full.

They were greeted by a few familiar faces, such as Lucille Heart. Lucille was one of the cheerleaders of Wuncler High. She had sleek black hair and dark skin with black eyes; she claimed she was part Native American.

"Hey guys, you made it! "She yelled, hugging Cindy and Jazmine, "I wasn't expecting to see you here, Jazmine! "She yelled again.

Jazmine nodded, "Well, Cindy convinced me, "She yelled back.

"Have you heard? The new guys are gonna be here today! "She exclaimed, "Did Cindy tell you? "

"Yeah, she did, "Jazmine replied. The loud music was giving her a headache, "I'm gonna go find a bathroom, "She said to Cindy, who nodded and continued to squeal about the new guys with Lucille.

Jazmine weaved her way through the crowd, trying not to fall in her heels. She bumped into several people and had to embarrassingly ask a few before she found the restroom, which was on the second floor. She flicked the light on and closed the door, trying to drown out the music. Jazmine sighed and pulled out her phone. 8:30.

"It hasn't even been an hour Jazmine, "She said to herself, "You can do this. You deserve to have some fun every once in a while, right? "She looked at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself.

There was a loud knock at the door. Jazmine opened it to reveal Cindy, "Girl, come on! "She said, grabbing her. Jazmine grabbed her purse and barely turned off the light before being dragged away by Cindy.

"What's going on? "She asked.

"Them new niggas are here! "Cindy exclaimed, and they reentered the party. The pair were able to squeeze through the crowd as an empty space was made for the new guests to walk through. The party had quieted down, and dim lights were lit. People were talking and whispering about them.

Jazmine couldn't see anything, but she did remember what they looked like. The one thing she could see for sure was a large, brown afro.

Lucille met with the two in the crowd, "The one with the afro is Huey, "She whispered to them, "The other is his younger brother, Riley, "She made a hole for the three of them to get a small glance. Jazmine saw the mocha skin and toned bodies.

After a moment, the party began to liven up again as the lights were turned off and the music started. People started dancing, and the loudness returned.

"C'mon, this way, "Cindy grabbed Jazmine and hauled her towards where the two new guys had gone; towards the backyard. There, lights had been lit all around that glowed different colors every other second. Jazmine could see the line of girls forming to get outside and see the new guys. She could hear the girls screaming about how hot they looked.

"Oh my god, did you see the one with the afro? "

"Talk about the one with the cornrows! "

"They have such beautiful eyes! "

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY'RE HERE! "

Jazmine tried to get another glance, but there were so many girls blocking the doors and windows overlooking the backyard that she couldn't.

After a few more minutes, Jazmine gave up, "I'm gonna go get some food, "She said to Cindy, who yelled out an 'okay' and continued to try and get through the crowd with Lucille.

Jazmine made her way into a lit kitchen, where several guys stared her down. She scanned the coolers for something that wasn't liquor, but was unsuccessful.

"Hey sexy, "One guy said, approaching her with two more. He had blonde hair and tanned skin with green eyes, "What'cha lookin' for? "He asked casually.

"J-just something to drink, "Jazmine stuttered, and cursed herself mentally for sounding like some scared child. The other two guys, one Mexican and the other Black, laughed.

"Aw honey, here, have some of this, "He pushed a Bud Light into her hand. Jazmine politely declined, "No, I'm sorry, I don't drink, "She said.

"Not every day you meet a non-drinker at parties, "The Mexican commented. Jazmine tried to leave the conversation with a smile, but the tanned White boy who had spoken to her first stopped her by grabbing her arm, "Where you going baby girl? "He asked, pulling her closer. He wrapped his arms around her and Jazmine tried to scream, only it came out as a small squeak.

"We're just about to have some fun now, baby, "The Black boy licked his lips. Jazmine gulped and tried to wriggle away, "I have to go, "She managed to say.

She proceeded to struggle, only earning mocking laughs from the three thugs, "Baby girl, you ain't going anywhere, "The tanned White boy looked her up and down. Instinctively, Jazmine pulled her dress down, "Let me go, "She demanded hoarsely.

She felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump. _Oh no, another one! How the hell am I supposed to get Cindy now?!_

She turned around and was eye level with someone's chest. She continued to look up, her eyes seeing mocha colored skin, a defined jaw, toned muscles, wine colored eyes, a large afro…

"Hey, I know y'all ain't trying something, "He said, his voice deep and sexy. He arched his eyebrow, making his whole demeanor even sexier. Jazmine gulped, knowing she probably looked like a scared little kitten lost from home.

The three thugs backed away immediately, "Yo, sorry man, I didn't know she was taken, "Tanned White boy said defensively, putting his hands up and backing away. The mysterious boy cast them menacing glares that sent them running.

Jazmine realized they were alone now in the kitchen; the other people had left once they sensed trouble.

The mocha colored man let go of Jazmine's shoulder and she whirled around, still staring into his wine colored eyes, "T-thank you, "She stuttered, "F-for saving m-me, "

The boy smirked a little, "Sure, "He said. Jazmine looked him over subtly. He wore a tight black shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of Jordan Flight 97's. He crossed his armed, revealing several healed scars. A particularly large one was on his right arm; it looked more like he'd been burned by something.

"I-I'm Jazmine, "She said awkwardly, extending her right hand. The boy arched his eyebrow, but extended his own as well and took her hand into his. His hand was large, larger than her small, delicate one, and warm. "I'm Huey, Huey Freeman, "He said, gently shaking her hand. Jazmine only nodded, dumbfounded. They let each other's hands go.

"You're one of t-the new guys…right? "She asked, "T-the other is…, "

"My brother, Riley, "Huey sighed, running his hand through his hair. His shirt lifted up just enough to expose some underwear and skin. Jazmine forced herself not to stare or look down.

A few guys entered the kitchen, "C'mon, let's get outta here, "He said, grabbing her arm. Jazmine allowed herself to be led away by Huey Freeman.

* * *

"Damn, where is she? "Cindy asked herself as she scanned the crowd. She'd lost Jazmine over a half hour ago, and now she was starting to worry about her innocent friend.

She pulled out her cell phone and tried to get some signal, but there were too many people in the same room, "Damn, "She muttered. She walked away into a vacant hallway and started to try and text Jazmine.

 **To Jaz: Girl where u at?**

After five minutes of no reply, Cindy blew out some air and groaned. Now she had to go search for her.

She turned around… and smacked straight into someone's body. She went down, landing on her butt with a hard thud.

"OW Nigga, what the fuck? "She looked up at the figure looming over her. After her vision cleared, she saw the mocha colored skin, the wine colored eyes, the cornrows…

"Whoa, sorry, didn't see ya, "He said, outstretching her hand to help her up. Cindy stared at him for a moment before taking it and allowing him to pull her up, "Yo, forreal though, my bad, "He said sincerely, flashing a mischievous smile. He looked familiar.

"It's all good, "Cindy said, "I'm Cindy, "She added.

The boy gave another smile, "The name's Riley, but back home in Chicago they called me Young Reezy, "He said, his hand balled up in a fist level with his chest. Cindy fist bumped him, "Forreal? You're from Chicago? "

"Born and raised, "He said proudly.

"Damn, I'm Woodcrest raised, "Cindy replied, "Ain't nothing special. "

"Well aye, ya wanna chill? Ain't met no down ass female like you at this fucking party. They're all up on my dick like hoes, "He chuckled.

"Sounds good, but…, "Cindy sighed, "See, I'm lookin' for a friend. I lost her a while back an' now I dunno where the fuck she is, "She explained.

"Aye, no problem, I'll help ya, "He offered, shrugging, "But don't think I'm gonna hang with you ALL night…you just look forreal, "He said, smirking. Cindy rolled her eyes, "Alright, well I'm lookin' for my friend Jazmine, "She showed him a picture on her phone of Jazmine. It was a picture she had taken that night before the party, when Jazmine had been freshly done up.

"Aight, aight, I see ya, "He said. He grabbed ahold of Cindy's arm and the two began a wild goose hunt amongst a huge crowd of teenagers.

* * *

Jazmine found herself alone in a room with the mysterious Huey Freeman. After he had saved her, he led her up the stairs into an empty bedroom; one of the very few. Jazmine kicked off her heels and sat on the bed.

"Thanks again, for saving me, "She said. Huey nodded, "Sure, "He said.

He leaned against the closed door. There was an awkward silence, "So, you just moved here, right? "Jazmine asked lamely, trying to strike up a conversation. Huey's stoic face didn't change, "Yeah, "He replied simply.

"From where? "She asked another question.

"Chicago, "Huey said. He then moved and walked across the room to the window on the other side.

"Listen, Jazmine, "He said her name as if it was so unfamiliar it was like poison, "I know you're grateful that I saved you from those jackasses, but you don't need to talk to me just because you feel like you have to, "He said so bluntly it hurt Jazmine's feelings.

"Oh, n-no I don't…I'm not, "She didn't know what to say. Huey only remained nonchalant about it.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a familiar blonde head came in.

"Jaz! Where the fuck ya been? "Cindy asked, marching over to her friend and forcing her to put her shoes on, "C'mon, it's not even 10 an' the police are already on the way, "

"Aye yo Huey, let's bounce, "Riley addressed his brother. Huey only nodded, "Fine, "

Jazmine quickly slipped into her shoes, made sure she had her purse and all the contents inside, and was grabbed by Cindy. Cindy's purse accidently smacked Jazmine in the face as she stood up, earning a laugh from Riley. Cindy shot him a look, but that didn't stop him.

Jazmine and Cindy raced down the stairs as fast as they could in heels, Huey and Riley right behind them. Sirens could be heard in the distance as teens were pouring out of the house. Jazmine held onto Cindy tightly as they moved with the crowd; Huey and Riley right behind them, watching their every move.

Finally, the four made it outside. The scattered across the lawn, headed for their cars. Cindy and Jazmine managed to get to Jazmine's car, since it was a little closer to the house than Riley and Huey's. The boys stopped with them at Jazmine's car, helping the two inside.

"Thanks, "Jazmine nodded to Huey, who nodded back. Riley gave Cindy a sexy smile before pushing her inside the car. Jazmine fell into the car, kicked off her heels, threw her and Cindy's purses to the back, and started the engine.

"Y'all gonna make it? "Huey asked while the driver's door was still open. Jazmine gave a sweet smile and nodded, "Yes, "She said. Huey nodded again and closed the door. Jazmine backed up as the two raced away.

"Ain't you glad ya came? "Cindy teased. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

 _Yes I am._

* * *

"Yo, 'em girl's fine as fuck, "Riley said to Huey. They were driving away from the party in Huey's car. Huey only shrugged, "They were okay, "

"I dunno bout you, but that blonde chick…Cindy, she hella fine AND a down ass female, "Riley pulled out a blunt and began to smoke, "I could tap that, "

"We aren't here to cause more trouble, "Huey said, "We're here to fit in, "

"Nigga we ain't never fittin' in, "Riley said as he blew out some smoke from his nose, "We ain't never gonna fit in anywhere! "

"We don't have a fucking choice, "Huey muttered, "It's our fault…, "

"Aye, we said we weren't gonna talk 'bout that no'mo, "Riley said angrily, crushing his blunt with his hands and flicking it out the window, "We came here to escape, "

"Exactly, and if you start fucking up, we'll have to skip town again, "Huey said, turning onto their street. They now lived in a nice neighborhood with a bunch of rich white people. Their Granddad had gotten the house; he wanted to start fresh too.

"I can't believe yo ass wouldn't tap that mulatto, "Riley snickered. Huey rolled his eyes, "I never said that, "

Riley busted out laughing as they continued to drive.

* * *

 **Huey became a little hero to Jazmine lol. Oh & any songs used in this chapter or any other chapter aren't mine.**

 **R &R **

**Xoxoxo, queen**


	3. It's A Coincidence

**I'm trying to update consistently, but I doubt that will stay up.**

 **Enjoy (:**

* * *

Jazmine woke up feeling like she'd been throwing up all night. She opened her eyes and realized she was in bed. She tried to recollect what had happened the night before, and then it all came back. The three boys, Huey, Riley, and the drive home. Some party.

Jazmine sat up groggily. She glanced at her phone. It was 5:15. She had until seven to get ready. Jazmine stretched her arms out, realizing she wasn't wearing anything except for her spandex. She threw on a robe and headed into her bathroom.

She hadn't completely taken off her makeup; mascara was dripping down her cheeks, and her eyeshadow was smeared. Her hair was clumpy and twisted up from her sleep. Pulling at a knot, Jazmine undressed and turned on the shower, hopping in. The scalding hot water made her skin crawl, and Jazmine could literally feel her hair puff up with frizz.

After a little bit, she jumped out of the shower, mangled with her wet, kinky hair, and got dressed into a pair of skinny jeans, a V-neck purple shirt, and a pair of sandals. She washed her face free of the heavy makeup and stuck with her every day, light makeup. She blow dried her hair, which had popped back into its natural afro shape. Groaning, she mangled it into a bun.

She then headed back into her room and picked up her phone. She had a message from Cindy.

 **From Cindy: Yo bitch wake up! I need a ride!**

Jazmine sighed and typed back a response.

 **To Cindy: Alright, alright, I'll be at your place soon.**

 **From Cindy: Aight**

Jazmine grabbed her large purse and stuffed in her charger, binder, phone, laptop, and paper. She stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her mother was drinking coffee. Her father sat at the kitchen table, eating waffles and tying his tie.

"Good morning darling, "Her parents greeted her with the familiar fake smiles and love.

"Morning, "Jazmine muttered back, grabbing an apple.

"Heading out so early? "Her mother asked. Jazmine nodded, "I gotta pick up Cindy, "She replied.

"Okay, bye dear, "Her mother waved at her daughter while Jazmine walked out of the door.

As she climbed into her car, she got a text.

 **From Cindy: What'cha think 'bout last night?**

 **To Cindy: Idk. I mean, it was fun.**

 **From Cindy: What'cha think 'bout Huey? Ain't he cute?**

 **To Cindy: Shut up**

Jazmine smiled to herself at the thought of Huey. There was something about him that she couldn't shake off. Maybe it was the fact that he was new.

Well, he'd never remember her anyways.

* * *

Cindy hopped into Jazmine's car, "Well finally, "She said teasingly. Jazmine only rolled her eyes and barely glanced at her friend.

Cindy looked like she hadn't even bothered to care about school. She wore sweats, black Nikes, a pullover that said 'fuck you' on it with a Mickey Mouse hand middle finger, and a pair of sunglasses. Her long blonde hair was tied back into a pony tail, and a black Nike backpack was slung over her shoulder.

"What ya think is gonna happen at school today? "Cindy asked as she buckled in. She closed the passenger door and Jazmine drove away.

"I don't know, probably nothing, "Jazmine shrugged. She already knew that those boys had probably already forgotten about them. But even so, the thought of Huey's wine colored gaze, so harsh and sad-looking, gave her chills.

She pulled into the school parking lot. Cindy hopped out first with her backpack. She was eager to see if anyone had noticed that the boys seemed to only have been talking to her and Jazmine.

Jazmine forced herself to get out and grab her things after contemplating whether or not she should just drive back home and never face the fact that she'd never see Huey again. The duo strode into school and headed straight to their lockers, which were conveniently side by side.

"I can't believe how many people were there last night, "A girl from the party the night before said in the hallway.

"Did you see them…? "Another asked.

"No way! Didn't you hear…? "

"They went off with some other girls! "

"I heard Huey saved one! "

Jazmine couldn't help but smile at that last comment.

"Well, Riley was staring at some white chick all night, "

Cindy felt butterflies in her stomach.

Jazmine closed her locker and elbowed Cindy, "See you later, white chick, "She teased.

"Later, Miss Naïve, "Cindy wiggled her eyebrows, earning a laugh from Jazmine. Jazmine headed into her first period; Advanced Chemistry. She greeted her teacher, Mr. Nevil, and sat down near the middle section of the room. She pulled out her binder and started overlooking her notes as the classroom began to fill up.

Suddenly, she heard the louder shriek of a girl that made her jump. Jazmine whirled around to face where the shriek had come from. A red head girl, Cassidy, was gapping towards the front of the room. Other girls were also in the same motion, staring directly at the front of the room.

"You must be Mr. Nevil…? "A familiar, deep voice asked.

Jazmine cringed at the voice; that voice. _It couldn't be…_

Jazmine forced herself to slowly turn around, facing the front again. Huey Freeman stood at Mr. Nevil's desk in all his glory. He wore faded jeans, a navy blue shirt, and a pair of black Converses. He didn't seem to notice Jazmine, as she was facing the back when he had entered.

"Yes, you must be Huey Freeman, "Mr. Nevil said, "Welcome to Advanced Chem. Please, find a seat where ever you feel most comfortable. Class will begin shortly, Mr. Freeman, "

"Thank you, sir, "Huey waited as Mr. Nevil signed a slip of paper he had given him and turned around. Jazmine quickly looked down at her notes, her face burning.

 _Oh my god, why is he here? He isn't supposed to be here!_

Huey walked down the aisle of desks while all the girls gawked at him like he was some famous TV star. He paid them no mind, and walked right pass them all…sitting down next to the only other empty desk…beside Jazmine.

Jazmine coughed and felt herself begin to sweat. Huey didn't seem fazed by her presence and only sat down, slouching in his chair and bringing out a pencil from his plain, white binder.

Jazmine thought for a moment, _why doesn't he recognize me?_

Suddenly, Jazmine realized that she must've looked totally different at the party than now; for one, her hair was in its huge afro.

Jazmine decided to take a small risk. Slowly, she glanced over at Huey. He was bent over his phone, texting someone. Jazmine couldn't help stare at his toned arms and pouted lips.

Slowly, Jazmine sat up as Mr. Nevil began class.

"Now, class, I would like to introduce our newest student; Mr. Huey Freeman. Mr. Freeman, if you would, please stand. "

Huey nodded shortly and stood up, scanning the class. A bunch of girls cooed at him while a few guys wondered if it was worth trying to make him a useful ally. The only person who wouldn't look at him was Jazmine.

Huey locked his gaze with the mysterious girl who sat next to him, _whoa, she has a huge afro._ He thought, _that hair…_

Jazmine felt his eyes on her, but she tried to ignore it.

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself, Mr. Freeman? "Mr. Nevil suggested. Huey turned his attention back to the front, "I'm new, "He stated simply, his deep, sexy voice making the girls swoon.

Jazmine broke; she looked at him. She had to.

Huey returned his gaze to the girl beside him, only to find that she was looking at him with huge emerald eyes. Wait…

"Jazmine? "Huey arched his eyebrow. _Is this the girl from the party?_

"Y-yes? "Jazmine managed to squeak.

Sure enough, Huey realized, this was Jazmine from the party. The girl with the short dress and long hair…wait a minute, she had an afro?

"You two know each other? "Mr. Nevil asked. The other girls shot daggers at Jazmine, who only nodded quickly and said, "I-I met him yesterday, "Before putting her head back down, utterly embarrassed.

Huey smirked and sat down. He was used to girls acting skiddish around him, but no girl had ever tried to ignore him. This was odd indeed.

* * *

Cindy watched as Riley Freeman entered the classroom.

She couldn't believe it. The boy whom she'd met only the night previous was in her first period. What were the odds?

She bit her lip as he faced the class. He wore baggy jeans, Timberlands, a black shirt, and a snapback. He nodded to the crowd of kids, consisting mainly of the girls, and caught Cindy staring. Caught.

He gave a wry half smile before being told to sit down. Mrs. Dunn, the science teacher, already knew that this boy would be a handful, and directed him to sit down where ever he pleased while giving him her best don't-you-dare-cause-any-trouble look.

Riley weaved his way through the crowd and sat down right next to Cindy McPhearson.

Cindy blushed, but looked at him anyways, "Yo, I never thought I'd see ya again girl, "Riley admitted to the blonde he had only met the night before. Cindy felt her heart leap into her throat, but she swallowed the feeling down.

"Well, here I am, "She said coolly, sounding indifferent.

"So you are, "Riley looked her up and down. Cindy could feel the glares of the other girls in her class.

"Damn, these hoes ova here lookin' scary, "Riley whistled and laughed. Cindy felt the eyes of the other girls on her as class started.

Mrs. Dunn droned on in the front of the classroom about cells and the reproduction of them and mitosis, or whatever it was called. Cindy was too busy eyeing Riley from her peripheral vision. He calmly sat in his desk, looking as bored as any other kid in the class. Cindy tried not to stare too much, but it was hard. Riley had that chill demeanor that craved attention.

"Miss McPhearson? "Mrs. Dunn said, startling Cindy. Cindy snapped her eyes to the front, "Yeah? "She responded a little too loud.

"Please try and pay attention in class, "Mrs. Dunn said, turning her attention back to the lesson at hand. Cindy only said a small 'yes ma'am' before rolling her eyes.

"Aye, is she always this borin'? "Riley whispered to Cindy.

Cindy chuckled softly and nodded, "Yeah, "She whispered back, "Sometimes she's worse, "Riley gave a gruff chuckle that made some girls behind him shriek in awe. Mrs. Dunn turned around to see a few girls bent over, their faces locked in an 'awe' emotion.

"Does there seem to be a problem, Mr. Freeman? "Mrs. Dunn asked, her monotone voice sounded like a robotic drone.

"Nope, Mrs. Dunn, I think we fine, "Riley retorted airily, sitting back and twirling a pencil in his hand. Mrs. Dunn chose to ignore whatever was going on and started writing on the board.

Cindy copied down the notes, but snuck glances at Riley, who made funny gestures that made Cindy smile and choke down laughter.

* * *

"So Jazmine, what do you do around here for fun? "Huey asked as they sat down in the cafeteria. Jazmine plopped her tray down onto the table, along with her purse, and started eating, "Nothing, really, "

"Oh? So going to a party late at night isn't fun? "Huey asked innocently. Jazmine rolled her eyes, "I was invited by Cindy to go. "

"That white chick? "Huey asked. Jazmine nodded, "Yeah, she's my best friend. "

"I see, "Huey took a bite from his salad. He studied Jazmine intensely, "Is something wrong? "She asked, catching him staring at her.

"You just look completely different from last night, "Huey replied, "You're not the same person I met. "

"I am, "Jazmine said, getting annoyed. Did all he care about was looks? "I just look different. Sorry I'm not what you expected to see. I'm not some slut who wears that much makeup on a daily basis and has straight hair. That was just for last night. "Jazmine was about to stand up and leave before Huey spoke.

"I like your hair, Jazmine, "He said. Jazmine turned to face him and gave him a quizzical look, "What? "

"I said I like your hair. Is that a crime? "Huey continued to eat his salad, totally indifferent. He could sense the tension in Jazmine when he mentioned her hair; he knew she didn't like it.

"Why? "Jazmine asked, sitting back down. Huey proceeded to chew for a moment before swallowing.

"You're half black, right? "He asked. Jazmine nodded, "My mother is white and my father is black, "She admitted, "But what does that have to do with anything? "

"Its part of your heritage, "Huey answered, "Its part of who you are. "

Jazmine blushed deeply, her light skinned cheeks turning a shade of deep red. Huey smirked, "I take it no one's ever complimented you on your hair before, "

"No, not really, "Jazmine shrugged, "I always like it straight. It took me over an hour to get it that way last night, and I love how it looks. But because it takes too long to do, I never do it. Plus, I can't do it on my own. I have too much hair. "

"I like your hair the way it is, "Huey said again, "You're different than all these other girls. No one has hair like you. "Huey sipped some water.

Jasmine thought about his words for a second, "Are you just saying that because you have an afro too? "She then asked. Huey rolled his eyes, "Jazmine, I can just take it back, if you prefer…, "

"No, its fine, "Jazmine smiled sheepishly, blushing some more, "Thanks, I guess, for liking my hair. "

"Mmm-hmm, "Huey muttered. The bell rang and the two stood up, "What's your next period? "Jazmine asked. Huey took out his schedule and looked at it, "This is fifth, right? Then I have…World History, "

Jazmine couldn't help but smile, "With Mr. Harper? "

"Yeah…why? "Huey arched an eyebrow.

Jazmine started walking away, "C'mon, I'll show you the way. I have him for fifth, too, "

* * *

Cindy was in the library during the last part of fifth period when Jazmine approached her. Jazmine had shown Huey where Mr. Harper's class was, and after a few minutes of sitting there and listening to his lecture, she texted Cindy to meet her in the library ASAP. She excused herself from the class, saying she had to go to the bathroom, and left for the library.

Cindy was sitting down near the back. She waved Jazmine over, and Jazmine sat down, "Wha's up? "Cindy asked.

"Do you have Riley for any classes? "Jazmine asked spontaneously.

"Yeah, a few, why? "Cindy asked. Jazmine sighed, "I have Huey for a few of my classes too. "

"Really? "Cindy's eyes widened a little, "Ain't tha' a good thing? "

"No! I mean, I don't know! "Jazmine felt her face heat up, "Don't you think it's kind of…odd? "

Cindy though about it, "I mean I guess…, "She shrugged, "But who tha' hell cares? Don't you like him? "

"SHH! "Jazmine shushed her loudly, looking around, "Shut up, "She then whispered under her breath. Cindy rolled her eyes, "Jaz, ya bein' over dramatic. I mean yeah, it's odd they in the same classes as us, but it's probably jus' the system. "

Jazmine shook her head, "I don't know about that, Cindy. "She looked down at her watch, "I gotta go, "

"Same here, "Cindy said, standing. Jazmine stood up and the two headed out of the library and back to class. Jazmine, however, still had that odd feeling in her stomach. When she entered class and apologized for taking so long, she caught Huey staring at her with his large, wine eyes. It sent chills down her spine in ways she couldn't explain.

Cindy headed back to class confused as to why her friend was acting like this. Didn't Jazmine like Huey? What was her problem. Cindy sat down in class and stared at the board, utterly lost and she didn't even care. All Cindy could think about was a certain boy with cornrows and one hell of a laugh.

* * *

"You see 'em? "

A buff, tall black man and a shorter but equally buff white man sat in a black Lincoln. They were decked out in fancy suits and each wore a pair of jet black sunglasses.

Buff black man nodded, "Yeah Mike, I see them, "He addressed his companion, Michael Waldroy.

"What should we do? "Buff black man asked Mike. Mike shrugged, "Dunno yet, Vic. "

Victor Kimmel scratched his bald head, "We should call Boss, "

They were staring at two boys; both mocha colored with wine colored eyes. They were walking across Wuncler High parking lot, headed towards a big black truck. The oldest, Huey Freeman, hopped inside, while the younger, Riley, took some time to spit into the grass.

"Boss needs to know their whereabouts, "Mike commented.

Victor pulled out his Trac-phone and dialed a number. It rang twice on the opposite line before someone picked up.

"Hello? "A gruff, male voice asked.

"Boss, we found 'em, "Victor replied.

Boss chuckled, "Of course, did they really think they could evade us? "

Mike and Victor gave each other looks; they knew that already, "What do you wanna do, Boss? "Victor asked. Boss was silent for a moment, "Sit on 'em for a while, watch them. See what they do in this new environment. "

"Alright Boss, "Victor replied. He clicked his phone off and scratched his head.

"Well? "Mike asked, "He wants us to sit on them for a couple of days, "Victor replied, slouching in his chair. Mike nodded, "Wonder if they've grown accustomed to this environment. "

"Doubt it, "Victor said, "They're city boys, street boys; thugs. "

* * *

 **New characters have been officially introduced, the first of many.**

 **R &R **

**Xoxoxo, queen**


	4. Dancing and Sharing

**Updating again**

* * *

It had been three days; Friday, Monday, and Tuesday, and a weekend of nothing but Instagram posts of blurry pics of the boys, taken unsuspectingly by girls in the halls. Three days of girls swarming around Huey and Riley in the hallways, cooing at them from distances, practically throwing themselves at their feet. Three days of Riley and Cindy talking about their thug ways and making rude, unnecessary jokes. Three days of Huey giving Jazmine lectures on his point of view.

Huey didn't seem fazed at all by the girls' reactions. Jazmine would watch him when he passed by her; how many girls would literally follow him around the halls until he made it to class. They never seemed to bother him, but he didn't seem to like it either.

Cindy would see Riley approach her from the corner of her eye and they'd fist bump and play some basketball or talk about the Crips and Bloods. They became fast friends, faster than Huey and Jazmine.

Jazmine didn't really know what she and Huey were. They weren't acquaintances, but they weren't friends either.

The best word to define their relationship would be allies.

Jazmine walked through empty halls on that day three, by herself. She was headed back to the dance room after tutoring with her calculus teacher. She wore a pair of short dance shorts, a sports bra underneath a loose shirt, her dancing shoes, and a headband to hold some of her hair back.

The hallways of Wuncler High seemed scary when there was no one walking in them, besides her, that is. A teacher or two would pass by occasionally, giving her a smile and then trotting away.

Jazmine made her way into the dance room. She was alone; Cindy had gone off to play basketball with Riley again and the dance teachers were at a faculty meeting. This left Jazmine alone with her music and dance shoes.

She grabbed her phone from atop one of the small speakers and unhooked it from the charger. She began to search her playlist for her song, Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Ray. Her dance teacher thought this would be a perfect song for Jazmine to perform with. Jazmine was also hoping that this dance would help her boost her dancing career; her dance teachers had arranged for a few talent scouters to be at the recital, and Jazmine was determined to be one of their top pics.

Jazmine played the song and set her phone down. She allowed herself to loosen up a bit before the song started.

The intro began, and Jazmine got into her position; standing with her head facing downwards and her arms at her sides.

" _Kiss me hard before you go,_

 _Summertime sadness_

 _I just wanted you to know,_

 _That baby you're the best, "_

Jazmine began by looking up and gracefully landing a high kick. She then began her lyrical dance, full of graceful turns and different stunts mixed in.

" _I'm feeling electric tonight,_

 _Cruisin' down the coast, goin' 'bout 99_

 _Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_

 _I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight…_

 _Oh, my god, I feel it in the air_

 _Telephone wires, above_

 _Are sizzling like a snare, honey_

 _I'm, on fire, I feel it everywhere_

 _Nothing scares me anymore…, "_

Jazmine did a graceful jump, landing on one foot and then falling into a split, spreading her arms out around her and leaning back.

" _2, 3, 4_

 _Kiss me hard before you go_

 _Summertime sadness,_

 _I just wanted you to know_

 _That baby you're the best._

 _I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

 _S-s-summertime_

 _Summertime sadness, "_

Jazmine's elaborate dance made her tired quickly, but she pushed onwards.

" _I think I'll miss you forever,_

 _Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky_

 _Late is better than never_

 _Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive…, "_

Jazmine did an elaborate set of Fouetté, and while she did so, she counted in her head.

 _1, 2, 3,_

Jazmine felt her supporting leg start to weaken, but she sucked in more air and strode for her goal.

 _4_

During those moments of an instrumental, Jazmine was to do six to seven perfectly flawless Fouettés. However, after dancing for so long, her legs were weak by the time she was to do her Fouettés.

At the beginning of her fifth turn, Jazmine felt her leg give out from under her, and she fell. She landed hard on her back, grazing her elbows on the dance floor. The song continued to play.

" _Got that summertime_

 _Summertime sadness_

 _S-s-summertime_

 _Summertime sadness_

 _Oh, oh, oh…, "_

The song ended and the room went silent. All Jazmine could hear was the sound of her own thudding heartbeat in her ears.

Jazmine pulled her knees to her chest and cried. How could she not be able to land that? She had been working on this dance for what seemed like forever! She had studied all the moves for weeks and weeks before hand, stretching every day, eating right…so why couldn't she do it?

She wiped her eyes with her fists before more tears slipped out.

Suddenly, from behind her, she heard clapping.

Startled, Jazmine quickly stood up and whirled around, backing away from where the clapping noise had come from and wiping her eyes.

Standing there was none other than Huey Freeman.

He still had a stoic face, but there was a hint of a smile that had faded away. Jazmine sniffed, "W-what do you want? "She asked.

"You dance beautifully, "Huey stated simply, bluntly. It made Jazmine blush, and she was thankful that her face was already pretty red from her crying.

Huey approached her, "Why are you crying? "He asked. Jazmine sniffed again, "My dance isn't complete. I can't land the most important part of the dance, "She replied sadly, hanging her head. Huey arched an eyebrow, "What is this for? "

"It's for the Winter Recital, "Jazmine replied meekly, "There are gonna be a lot of talent searchers there, and I hope I can sign a contract with one. "

"Is that what you want to be? A dancer? "Huey asked. Jazmine nodded, "It seems like a child's dream, but it's what I want to do. I've been dancing for years now, I really have, "She then sighed, "But I'm still not good enough. "

Huey rolled his eyes, "You're pretty damn good from what I saw, "He muttered. Jazmine blushed harder.

He walked over to her things, "How're you getting home? "He asked.

"I'm gonna call my dad. My car's in the shop right now, some kind of engine problem, "She answered. Huey waved him hand in the air as he picked up her things, "I'll give you a ride, "He said, tossing her bag and charger to her. Jazmine caught it in her arms, "You don't need to do that, "She said.

"It's no problem, "Huey replied simply, "Get dressed, I hope you wouldn't walk out in the middle of the day like that, "He smirked before leaving the room.

Jazmine pulled off her shorts and shimmied into her jeans. She took off the loose shirt and sports bra and pulled on her regular bra and a tank top. Her dance shoes were off next, and on came her sandals. She pulled off her headband and spritzed perfume on before stuffing her things in her bag. She took one last look at herself in one of the full length mirrors before pulling her hair up into a usual bun and headed out the door, turning off the lights.

The two made their way to the student parking lot, "Is Riley still with Cindy, Huey? "Jazmine asked, "Yeah, they've been out for a while now, him and that white girl, "Huey shrugged.

"She's my friend, you know, "Jazmine stated. Huey shrugged again, "Yeah, I know, "

He made his way to a big, black GMC truck. He pushed a button on his keychain and the doors unlocked. Jazmine stared at the monstrous truck. When Huey was already inside and starting the car, Jazmine had barely managed to keep the heavy passenger door open and was trying to climb inside. She huffed as she pulled herself in. Huey smirked and got out the car and walked around to her side of the door.

He waited until she was seated comfortably before slamming the passenger door shut and getting back inside the car.

 _I bet the one with the afro is at least 6'0._

"Hey Huey, "

"Hmm? "

"Um, well, how tall are you? "

Huey pulled out of the school parking lot and cracked a small smile, "I'm 6'5, "He stated simply, "Why do you ask? "

"Oh, I just wanted to know. "Jazmine replied casually. Huey rolled his eyes, "Why, is it because you're so short? "

Jazmine's face grew red, "I'm 5'1, "She muttered.

"Exactly. "

Huey watched as Jazmine's delicate fingers played with his stereo. He watched as she would make a face whenever something came on that she didn't like, and it made him want to laugh, but he didn't.

This girl was doing something to him, he just didn't know what.

"What are you doing? "Huey asked.

"I'm looking for a song. You have terrible taste in music, "Jazmine replied simply, changing station after station.

"Well this is my truck, "Huey said. Jazmine rolled her eyes, "But I want to listen to something, "

"Well, fine, see if you can find something, "Huey waited until she finally stopped playing with it and a song came on. Jazmine leaned back in the chair and began to sing along. Huey glanced at the screen; 'Towards the Sun' by Rhianna.

" _Turn your face towards the sun_

 _Let the shadows, fall behind you_

 _Don't look back, just carry on_

 _And the shadows will never find you, "_

Huey tapped his thumb on the steering wheel to the beat as Jazmine sang along. He glanced over at her. She was jamming out, her eyes closed, and singing loudly in an in-tune voice. She sounded content with her selection of a song, and Huey couldn't help but watch her sing and dance in her chair.

 _She's always so happy._ Huey thought. Jazmine opened her eyes and looked at him. She gave a toothy smile before returning to her music.

 _And she has really big eyes…_ Jazmine pointed at a street and Huey turned. After passing by a few houses, he stopped in front of one at Jazmine's request.

"Thank you, Huey, "She said sincerely, smiling. Huey only gave a slight nod with a stoic face. Jazmine hopped out of the car with her things and headed inside the house. He watched her as she hurried inside, turning around once she'd reached the front door and waved at him. Huey managed a small wave in return before Jazmine slipped inside her home.

Huey sat there for a moment before driving away.

 _Damn it Huey, what is she doing to you?_

* * *

Cindy busted out laughing at Riley, who'd tripped over his basketball and landed on the cement. Riley only smirked, "Wha' the fuck you laughin' at? "He asked.

"You nigga! "Cindy replied, holding her hand out for him to grab on to. Riley accepted her hand and she helped him off the ground.

"I do somethin' funny? "Riley questioned, even though he knew he had.

"Nigga don't act like you dunno, "Cindy playfully punched him in the arm.

"Whatever white chick, "

The two had come back from the park after a game of basketball. Cindy had beaten Riley 10-7.

"How you so good at basketball? "Riley asked as the strolled along the sidewalk. They were headed to Jazmine's house, at Cindy's request. Cindy shrugged, "I used to play when I was little. Guess it never left me, "

"Uh huh, "Riley nodded, "Back home, Huey an' I would play wit' some neighborhood kids. We grew up in the South side of Chicago. "

"Yeah? "

"Yeah. Huey didn't really play like a true nigga, he was always tryna make an excuse not to. He'd go an' read or some shit like that, nerd ass nigga, "Riley chuckled at the memories.

Cindy loved the way Riley laughed; he'd get a huge smile on his face and his eyes would squint slightly, just slightly. Riley had a contagious laugh, Cindy discovered, because whenever he laughed, everyone else in the room would.

"Wha' did you do round here for fun? "Riley asked.

"Well, I used to play some B-ball wit' other boys in my neighborhood, but ever since middle schoo' I been wit' Jaz, "Cindy smiled, "She an' I have been best friends for years now. "

"Why? "Riley asked, "Ain't she a little annoyin'? "

"Nigga back up! "Cindy said, getting defensive. She was always defensive whenever someone talked about Jazmine in a bad way, "She's my home girl an' yo ass is gonna treat her wit' some damn respect, "

Riley laughed, "Aight, aight, I see ya. "Riley admired Cindy's outspoken ways and tomboyish attitude. This girl was a mystery, even though she seemed like an open book. She was accepting, honest, and a loyal friend.

 _She's got some pretty eyes doe_ Riley thought as he talked to Cindy, _and tha' ass ain't too bad neithers._

Cindy caught Riley staring at her and gave him a look. But she laughed it off and they continued to walk.

"So wha' else did ya do in Chicago? "Cindy asked.

"Nothin' much, the usual, "Riley shrugged, "Stole, fought, ya know how it goes Cindy, "

Cindy laughed, "I do, I do. "

"So wha's a white girl doin' tryna be in the ghetto? "Riley asked as they rounded a corner, "Nigga it's where I belong! I don't belong wit' no uppity ass white people wit' fancy homes and dumbass hairdo's. I'm better off wit' people like me, not the people who pretend to be happy. "

Riley studied Cindy for a moment. With that one confession, Riley could see what Cindy really was; a girl looking for a way out.

"Wha' 'bout Jazmine? "Riley then asked.

Cindy narrowed her eyes, "Jazmine's my homegirl, my best friend, hell she's almost like my sister. Jazmine's no white person, she a real MVP. "

Riley had to choke down a laugh. Jazmine seemed like one of those uppity white people Cindy claimed to loathe. But then again, what did he know, he wasn't the girl's friend.

Cindy saw the laughter in Riley's eyes and became dead serious, "Listen Riley, youse a down nigga, but don't mess with Jazmine. We cool, so you best be cool wit' Jazmine. She's been there for me when no one else was. "

Riley could feel the anger and protection over Jazmine roll off of Cindy's words, "Damn Cindy, why you so protective over her? She's a big girl, she can take care of herself man, "

"No, "Cindy sighed, the serious moment gone, "Jazmine's a little…naïve, "Cindy cracked her neck, "She's a sheltered kid; she don't know much 'bout the world, "

"How'd you meet her? "

Cindy hesitated, "We met in middle schoo', "She began, "Back then, I was just as bad as I am now. Jazmine really calmed my ass down, "She chuckled, "Jazmine was the quiet girl in tha class, never spoke outta turn or nothin'. One day, I catch a couple girls pushin' Jaz around. Turns out they been pushin' on her for a while. I stepped up an' put 'em in their place, "Cindy smiled sadly at the memory, "Jaz is really a loyal friend, true an' honest. She's been there for me for everythin', "

Riley listened intently, "You really care 'bout here, "Riley said.

"Yeah, I do. I may not show it a lot, but I do, "Cindy sighed.

They stopped in front of Jazmine's house, "Thanks for walkin' me, "Cindy said.

Riley gave her a sexy half smile, "No problem Cin, "

Cindy blushed at the nickname and watched as Riley started across the street. Cindy smiled and rushed inside, greeted by Jazmine, who was eager to tell her about her day.

* * *

"Did you see that? "Mike asked Victor.

"Yes I did, "

"So they've brought two girls in this with them, "Mike sighed, "Damn shame, these boys don't know when to stop. "

"Hold on, I don't think they know about…them, "Victor watched as the blonde girl entered the same house the mulatto had gone in. Mike whistled, "Well, they're screwed. Especially Huey. He should know better. "

Victor pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? "Boss said from the other line.

"Hey Boss, I think we have a problem. "Victor said.

"What is it? "Boss asked.

"The boys have brought in some girls. "Victor stated, "And I don't think they know about anything. "

"Well, well, well, Huey as well? "

"Yeah, he's been seen with some little mulatto girl. Riley's been with a little blondie. "Victor waited, Boss was breathing steadily on the other line. He seemed to be thinking.

"They should know better, "Boss chuckled, "Wait for my command. Wait till She finds out. "

* * *

 **okay so yes, there are gonna be a lot of songs in this story. & I don't know much about dance, but I tried to put in something about Jazmine's dance routine. **

**R &R**

 **Xoxoxo, queen**


	5. Mall Trouble

**Well needed update**

* * *

Jazmine was sprawled out on her bed at eight in the morning. It was a faculty meeting day, which meant no school. Jazmine stretched and yawned, rubbing her eyes. She picked up her phone from her nightstand and checked her Facebook and Instagram.

Jazmine was determined to stay in bed for as long as she could that morning, but her plan was abruptly ruined by her best friend, who called no less than an hour after Jazmine woke up, begging her to give her a ride to the mall. Jazmine groaned.

 **To Cindy: I don't have a car, remember?**

 **From Cindy: Shit girl!**

 **To Cindy: Well find another ride.**

 **From Cindy: …**

Jazmine sighed and got up; she was gonna have to ask for her parent's car, which she wasn't thrilled about. As she stood up to go ask for their permission, her phone chimed.

 **From Cindy: Aye, so come through. Reezy gonna pick us up.**

 _Reezy?_

 **To Cindy: Who's Reezy?**

 **From Cindy: It's Riley girl! He can't drive so his brother is gon' drive. Ya know…Huey**

Jazmine felt her heart flutter and her stomach churn. Without hesitation, she flew to her closet and rummaged through, searching for something that would make her look attractive. After a few failed attempts at putting some pieces together, Jazmine stuck with denim high-waist shorts, a pink V-neck, and a pair of white Converse. She went to the bathroom to look herself over and make any adjustments; she didn't want to look like an idiot.

Then, it came to her hair.

Jazmine stood in front of the sink, staring into the mirror just above it, contemplating on what she should do with her hair. She touched her nappy curls and sighed, "What the hell. "

She wanted to make it look presentable, but before she could reach into the sink cabinets, she stopped to think.

 _I like your hair the way it is. You're different than all these other girls. No one has hair like you._

Jazmine sighed. Slowly, she stood back up to look at herself in the mirror. Instead of doing her hair, she proceeded to do her makeup. When the process was over, her mind wandered back to the giant afro on her head.

Jazmine ran a brush through her curls and pulled a headband on to keep her hair from flying everywhere. After another look over, she headed back into her room, grabbed her phone and wallet, and headed downstairs: "Mom! I need a ride to Cindy's! "

* * *

Cindy heard a knock on her door and rushed to open it.

Jasmine stood there, her mother's car turning around and leaving. Cindy grabbed Jazmine by the arm and pulled her inside.

"What are you so excited about? "Jazmine asked.

"Wha' the fuck do you think Jaz, "Cindy rolled her eyes at her oblivious best friend, "I want to see Riley. Ain't you heard at school? "Jazmine shook her head, "Well, there's been some bitches who are tryna challenge me since I've been hangin' wit' Riley, "Cindy said proudly, as if it was an honor to be in a position like that.

"And why do you want to see him so desperately? "Jazmine asked, rolling her own eyes at her drama-indulged best friend. Cindy grinned, "I wanna see if he feels the same way I do 'bout him. "

"Oh? And how's that? "Jazmine gave Cindy a look. Cindy's face grew red, realizing she had just said something she shouldn't have. She looked down, "Aye, you didn't hear nothin', "She muttered.

"Uh huh, sure I didn't, "Jazmine mocked.

"Well wha' 'bout you an' Huey? "Cindy asked, "Yesterday you was all excited 'cause he drove yo ass home. "

Jazmine blushed at the mention of Huey, "I mean, he's okay…, "

"Admit it Jaz, you like the nigga, "It was Cindy's turn to give Jazmine a look. Jazmine only waved her off, "Who wouldn't like Huey? "Jazmine replied, "Half the school is already in love with both of them. It's not a crime to have feelings for him, "

But Jazmine couldn't help but feel a little bit more than she should have. Cindy knew her best friend had it hard for the afro boy; but getting her to admit that would be hard.

Jazmine was about to add something to her statement when there was a knock at the door. Cindy rushed to open it, and there stood none other than Huey and Riley Freeman. Riley was thugged out, as usual, with a chain around his neck and a snapback with diamond on it. He wore his signature baggy jeans, a gray shirt, and his Timbers. Huey looked like the sophisticated older brother he was; red shirt, denim jeans, black Nikes. His afro was just a bit smaller than Jazmine's.

"Aye, y'all ready? "Riley asked. Cindy nodded, "Yeah, "She answered.

"Darling, where are you going? "A woman's voice asked. Cindy and Jazmine turned around to see Mrs. McPhearson come down the stairs dressed as if she was going to the club at ten in the morning. Cindy felt her face grow red from the embarrassment, "Out wit' Jaz and some friends, "Cindy replied. She ushered her mother back up the stairs, "Bye mom. "

Her mother simply nodded and allowed herself to be forced back up the stairs, not even bothering to see the two mysterious young men who stood at her door.

"Aye, let's go, "Cindy muttered, pushing past the boys and towards Huey's truck. Jazmine winced as Cindy passed; Jazmine knew about what was going on with Mrs. McPhearson, and it hurt to see Cindy stressed out about her mother's decisions.

Jazmine turned to the boys, "C'mon, let's go before Mrs. McPhearson realizes that you're here, "She flashed a teasing smile, pushing the boys out of the doorway and towards the car. Cindy was already in the backseat. Riley climbed in next to her, and Jazmine was stuck having to have Huey help her into the passenger's seat.

"Damn girl, yo ass short as fuck, "Riley laughed along with Cindy. Jazmine only blushed and buckled up. Huey was the last person in the car, and once inside, he took off.

Riley and Cindy were laughing in the back, listening to music on Riley's phone and talking about the songs and whatnot. Jazmine sat awkwardly in the front seat, glancing at Huey time to time to see his defined face.

Finally, they reached Wuncler Mall. There were cars upon cars lined in the parking lots; probably everyone from Wuncler High was there, since it was a no-school day. Jazmine hopped down from the truck and started walking next to Cindy. Riley and Huey hung back, but kept a watchful eye on the girls as they entered the crowded mall.

"Aye niggas, we gonna be in here, "Cindy said, pointing to Forever 21. Huey nodded, and the two girls disappeared inside.

"Aye man, you feel the same? "Riley asked his brother while they waited outside. Huey gave him a look, "What do you mean? "He asked.

"Nigga don't play stupid wit' me, "Riley narrowed his eyes, "Do ya…have feelin's for Jazmine? "

Huey felt his face grow warm at the thought, and he turned away. Riley knew it, "Damn nigga, yo ass can't be likin' nobody. "Riley whistled. They stepped back a little to allow some people to pass by.

"Riley, it's probably nothing, "Huey shrugged. Riley rolled his eyes, "Nigga I know youse like her, but we already in 'nuff trouble. Hell, those niggas from Chicago could be up our asses in a blink of a fuckin' eye! "

Huey sighed. Everything was complicated, and he didn't like it. Why did it had to be so complicated? He glanced down at his right arm; right at the huge scar adorned there, forever marking him, "Yeah, I like her, "Huey muttered, "And who the fuck is gonna stop me from liking someone? "

"You know damn well who, "Riley shot back through gritted teeth. It pained Riley to have to do this to Huey, but Riley was trying to save his brother from an inevitable fate. Riley wanted his brother happy, but how could Huey be if he was dead?

"We jus' gotta be careful Huey, "Riley said after a moment's pause, "We gotta be, 'cause now 'em girls are in it too. "

* * *

Jazmine had just finished trying on a pretty skirt. She walked out of the changing room to find Cindy sitting on a chair, waiting for her, "Damn Jaz, you take forever, like shit, "Cindy groaned for a dramatic effect. Jazmine rolled her eyes, "Well, I wanted to make sure it fit perfectly, "Jazmine stated.

The two walked towards the escalators and began to ascend to the second floor. Cindy veered towards the sales rack while Jazmine stuck around the shoe department. She began to take off her shoe to try on a pretty pink pump before something caught her eye.

A white man dressed in a fancy black suit and black shades stood a few yards away, eyeing Jazmine, or at least that's how it seemed. Jazmine felt a little uneasy, but decided to shake it off. She put her shoe back on and began to tie it.

Cindy weaved her way through the sale racks, looking for cheap clothes to match together. Cindy, however, felt uncomfortable.

She then noticed a tall black man in a black suit and black shades standing off to the side a couple yards away, apparently watching her. Cindy got an incredibly bad vibe from him and knew it was time to leave.

Quickly, she walked away from that section of the second floor to find Jazmine.

"Jazmine! "Cindy yelled, catching her attention. Jazmine hurried towards her from the shoe area, carrying her clothes and looking more than scared, "Did you see him? "She asked in a scared tone, darting her eyes towards the white man in the suit.

"Yeah, over there is some black nigga in the same suit. "Cindy replied. She grabbed Jazmine's arm and the two began to descend to the first floor. Cindy eyed the men from her position. They were now heading towards the escalator too, a few more customers in front of them.

"Whatever ya do, don't flip, "Cindy whispered to Jazmine. Jazmine nodded and let out air she'd been holding in.

They headed towards the checkout line and waited, their eyes searching for the men in black. They didn't see them.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence, "Jazmine said to Cindy. Cindy only scoffed in reply, "Girl I doubt it. Somethin's goin' on, and we needa split soon. "They were next in line. Jazmine placed her things down at one register while Cindy did the same at another.

Jasmine tapped her foot while the clerk rang up her items. She looked over her shoulder periodically, but didn't see either men.

"$27, "The clerk woman said in a monotone voice. Jazmine gave her exact change and took her bag. Cindy barely stuffed her change into her own bag before the two girls linked arms and headed towards the exit.

Suddenly, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Blocking their way were the two men, staring straight at them. Jazmine felt her heart stop while Cindy felt hers speeding up with every breath she took, "What do we do now? "Jazmine asked in a scared, high pitched voice. Cindy shook her head, "I dunno! "She whispered frantically.

Cindy watched as other customers slipped pass them with ease, "Let's just walk around 'em, "Cindy proposed, "Like, around a rack or somethin', "

Jazmine only nodded, still linked up with Cindy. They kept their eyes trained to the exit, trying to look past the men, who were staring them down with death glares. The managed to walk around a stand that acted as a barrier between them and the two men. Jasmine stopped breathing the moment they neared, while Cindy was almost hyperventilating.

They managed to walk around until Jazmine felt a hand on her shoulder. She gave a small shriek and whirled around, eyes growing wide at the person behind her: one of the men.

"Excuse me miss, "He said in a gruff voice. He was black with a balding head, his eyes remained covered by the sunglasses, "May I ask you a question? "

"Uh…, "Jazmine gulped, "S-sure, "She glanced at Cindy, who shot her an oh-great-now-look-we're-gonna-die look. Cindy felt her heart stop when the other man appeared. Quickly, she started backing up, pulling Jazmine with her.

"Actually, we need to go, "She said in her strongest voice possible, but it wavered with fear. The black man gave a menacing half smile, "But I haven't asked my question, "He said. Cindy gulped, "Sorry, but we gotta go, "

Jazmine started walking away with Cindy. They reached the exit, where they spotted the boys sitting down in a resting spot.

Suddenly, Jazmine felt someone grab her arm and yank her back, causing her to scream. Everyone in the mall seemed to stop and listen to her horrified shriek for help. Cindy whirled around and punched the black man in the face, who had grabbed Jazmine. Jazmine writhed under the man's grasp before stomping on his foot. He backed up into an oncoming couple, who backtracked and let him fall down.

"Jazmine! "

Huey was at her side in moments, pulling her away, "Jazmine, are you okay? "He asked, sounding thoroughly worried. Riley was next to Cindy, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away. The white man came next, helping his partner up. Huey narrowed his eyes at the duo. Riley gave a low, angered growl. Jazmine felt Huey sidestep to be in front of her. Jazmine hurried over to Cindy, grabbing her by the torso and hugging her with all her might. Cindy did the same.

"What the fuck do you want? "Huey demanded, his normally sexy voice replaced with one full of venom and hate.

The black man gave a wry smile, "You should know better, Huey Freeman, "

"Damn nigga hop off our nuts! "Riley yelled. By now, the mall security could be heard charging towards the scene. People had started to run away, sensing danger in the air.

The black man stood up, "You're safe for now, Huey and Riley, "He cocked his head towards them.

"But your little girlfriends should watch out, "The white man purred, chuckling at Cindy and Jazmine, who backed away, horrified at the threat.

Huey felt his blood boil. He turned to Jazmine, who looked like she was about to cry right then and there. It made him even angrier, "Don't you DARE touch Jazmine or Cindy, "Huey warned.

"Nigga better fall back, "Riley chimed in, cracking his knuckles. The black man cracked his own neck, and then the two fled.

Huey rushed over to Jazmine, who fell into his arms in shock. He picked her up and Riley grabbed onto Cindy, who looked startled and dazed at the same time. They made their way out of mall just before security could reach the scene.

* * *

Jazmine woke up to the smell of Lysol and air freshener. She sat up, her head spinning and full of questions. Who were those men? How did Huey know them?

She looked around and realized she was in a room…but it wasn't hers. She was sitting on a queen sized bed covered in plain white sheets and a white comforter. There was light coming in from windows that were draped with thin white curtains. The room was neat and clean; nothing on the floors or scattered around the room. There was a bookshelf filled with books, a computer sitting on a brown desk, a wheelie chair, and another small table with two chairs pushed in.

She the realized something; Cindy wasn't there.

As if she was drunk, Jazmine forced herself to stand from the comfy bed and stumbled towards the door, careful not to knock anything over. Before she could reach the door, it opened.

And standing there was Huey.

"Jazmine, are you okay? "He asked, entering the room. He reached out to touch her arm, but Jazmine backed up, "Wha-where's Cindy? "She asked, her voice shaking. She felt tears coming on that threatened to spill out any minute. "She's downstairs with Riley in the living room, "Huey answered slowly, "What's wrong? "

"Those men…who were they? "She asked. Huey approached her, but she backed away, "That man…he threatened me and Cindy. Why? What does he want with us? "Jazmine was confused and angry; there was some madmen after her and her best friend now, and she had no idea why.

"Jazmine, it's complicated, "Huey sighed.

Jazmine heard footsteps, and Cindy was in the room with Riley behind her, "Aye, you're awake, "Cindy smiled, heading over to Jazmine. Jazmine hugged her best friend, "Cindy, what happened? "She asked.

"Yo ass passed out after those niggas skipped out, "Cindy replied, "You've been out for almost an hour. "

Jazmine groaned, slapping herself on the forehead, "Cindy, who were they? Has Riley told you anything? "She then asked.

Cindy's face scrunched up, "Um, they were just some dumbass niggas, "But Jazmine could tell Cindy was lying, "Cindy, what do you know? "She asked.

Cindy looked down at her shoes, not able to look Jazmine in the eye. How could she tell her? In truth, Cindy only knew a small part of it, but she understood enough. She just didn't know how much Jazmine could understand the situation, or even comprehend it.

"Cindy, what the hell is going on? "Jazmine raised her voice, now getting upset.

"Jazmine, it's nothin' for you to worry about, "Cindy replied nervously, "I mean…, "

"Nothing for me to worry about?! "Jazmine felt like slapping Cindy, "We were almost attacked today and it's nothing for me to worry about?! "Jazmine balled her fists up and grabbed onto her hair, squeezing her curls in her fists, "I can't believe you Cindy! You're my best friend, you're supposed to tell me everything! "

"Jazmine…it's for your protection, "Cindy said slowly, sensing her best friend was about to lose it.

"I don't need to be protected Cindy, "Jazmine said through gritted teeth. Cindy, however, didn't say anything more. She merely cast Jazmine an apologetic look before leaving the room with Riley.

Jazmine felt the tears fall down her cheeks, but she wiped them away.

Huey touched her arms gently, "Jazmine…, "He said.

"No! Don't touch me! "Jazmine yelled, slapping at his arms, "You're trouble Huey Freeman! Cindy and I could've been seriously hurt today, and nobody has the decency to even tell me shit! "She wanted to punch everybody in the whole house, "You brought us into something Huey, now get us out! "

Huey sighed, "It's not that simple Jazmine, "He said. Jazmine wanted to strangle him now; she knew he wasn't going to tell her anything.

Jazmine felt hurt and betrayed; how could her own best friend keep something like this from her.

 _It's for your protection._

Jazmine stormed pass Huey and down the stairs into the foyer. The house was very pretty, although it was rather bare, it was a nice home to live in. She could hear the voices of Riley and Cindy in the living room.

Jazmine marched straight to the door despite the protests of Huey, "Jazmine, where are you going? "He asked as he descended the stairs.

"I'm going home, "Jazmine shot back, "I do not want to be a part of whatever this is, "She opened the front door and stepped out. She could hear Riley and Cindy head into the foyer. Jazmine ignored Cindy's pleads to stay and left, slamming the door behind her. The house was surrounded by ten foot cement walls. Two guards stood at the gate, rifles slung across their back. They looked menacing. Before, Jazmine would have questioned why they were there. But after the events of that day, she didn't bother to. Instead, she walked up to one of them and asked to be let out. The guards gave her a suspicious look, but since nobody had followed Jazmine, they opened the gates cautiously and ushered her out, slamming the gates behind her.

It had taken Jazmine thirty minutes to walk home. After walking on the sidewalk aimlessly for ten minutes, crying like a five year old, she finally managed to find her way home. Once inside, she headed up to her room and shut herself inside.

She took her phone from her back pocket; twenty messages and ten missed calls, all from Cindy.

 **From Cindy: Jaz come back**

 **From Cindy: Jazmine come back**

 **From Cindy: Jaz I'm sorry, just come back**

 **From Cindy: Jazmine I need you here, Jazmine get the fuck back here!**

 **From Cindy: Jazmine I'm so sorry**

 **From Cindy: Jazmine you're gonna get lost**

Jazmine turned off her phone and tossed it onto her bed. She then fell onto it herself, balling herself up and crying some more into her blankets.

* * *

"We should've told her, "Riley said.

He, Cindy, and Huey sat in the Freeman's living room. Cindy felt awkward being in their home without Jazmine, but she had to stay to see this through. She had sent dozens of texts to Jazmine, all unanswered. Her last one was sent no more than ten minutes previous.

"She won't answer, "Cindy sighed, leaning her head back against the couch. Cindy felt terrible, she had just lied and kept a huge secret from her best friend. All she could remember was Jazmine's angered and hate-filled face staring into her.

Cindy had only been told the gist of what was going on: Huey and Riley had gotten into some trouble back in Chicago, and now these two lunatics were after them.

"We have to keep her safe, "Huey mumbled. He stared into nothingness, thinking of Jazmine and how hurt she had looked. If only Jazmine could understand that they were trying to keep her safe, trying to protect her from things she didn't fully understand yet.

"Will they try an' get her? "Cindy asked. Huey shook his head, "I doubt it; they wouldn't go directly into someone's home. They'd wait until she's with us, so Riley and I can watch the two of you suffer. "

Cindy felt a chill go up her spin; how sick was that. They'd hurt her and Jazmine right in front of Huey and Riley. Riley put and hand on Cindy's knee, "Jaz will be fine, "He assured her, but Cindy felt something in the pit of her stomach. She felt the fear of not knowing what was going to happen in the near future.

* * *

"They got away Boss, "Victor said into his phone.

"I see, "Boss said, nonchalant, "It's alright; it was the first approach out of many. She'll be glad to know the two of you made yourselves noticed. "

"What about the girls? "Victor asked. He and Mike sat in their car, Mike smoking and Victor talking on the phone.

"She doesn't want anything to do with that blonde girl, what's her name…Cindy…, "Boss said from the other line, "Although her capture will make Her happy; anything to add to the Freeman's pain. I bet watching Riley suffer over Cindy will get y'all bonus pay. "

Victor had to smile, "And the other? "

"Ah, now she's a different story, "Boss chuckled from the other line, "It appears young Huey Freeman has a thing for her. "

"Yes, he seems fond of the mulatto, "Victor agreed, "What are we to do with her, Boss? "

"Capture her, just like Cindy, and make sure they're alive, "Boss replied sharply, "She wants both alive, although she wants to deal with the mulatto personally. I believe you know why, "

"Yes, "Victor replied gruffly, "Yes. "

"She'll be in Woodcrest in about three or four days, "Boss said, "Make sure you have both girls by then, at least the mulatto….Jazmine Dubois. "Her name rolled off his tongue like honey; if anything, he wanted her.

"Copy, "Victor said, hanging up.

"Now what? "Mike asked, putting his cigarette out.

"We have two girls to catch, "Victor chuckled, "We make no mistakes, "

* * *

 **Some action in this chapter**

 **Xoxoxo, queen**


	6. Protection

**This story is becoming bigger than I thought it would. Thank y'all for the reviews and support (:**

* * *

Jazmine didn't even bother getting up for school the next morning.

When her mother came banging on her door at six o'clock, Jazmine feigned sickness and her mother bought it. Jazmine waited until both her parents had left for work to go downstairs.

Jazmine hadn't heard from Cindy, Riley, or Huey since the day previous, and it didn't bother her in the slightest. Jazmine was far too tired to care about them at the moment; right now, she was fearing for her life. What were those men going to do? Did they know where she lived?

Jazmine wished she could read minds; then she'd know nothing but the truth from everyone.

 _It's for your protection._

Jazmine scoffed at those words. How could Cindy do this?

Jazmine grabbed an apple and some water before heading back into her room. She turned on her phone: fifty new messages and thirty missed calls. Damn.

Jazmine opened her voicemail messages. Most were from Cindy, but there was a number she didn't recognize. She clicked on it and waited for the message to play.

"Jazmine, its Huey, "Huey's voice was full of what seemed like worriment, "Cindy gave me your number. Listen Jazmine, I only want to protect you. Please, don't be angry at Cindy; she doesn't even know half of it. She really is just trying to protect you, "There was a moment of silence, "You're so innocent Jazmine. I don't want your outlook on life ruined because of this. I shouldn't have talked to you when I first met you, I should've just walked away after saving you from those three jackasses. But I couldn't. Jazmine, there are things you shouldn't knThiow about me…me or Riley. Cindy doesn't even know. I'm sorry I dragged you in to all of this, I really am. But you're in it now, you and Cindy. "

Jazmine felt her world spin as more tears came down her face. The sound of Huey seeming so desperate and vulnerable made her feel uneasy. Her heart thudded against her chest. _What's going on?_

"Jazmine, call me back when you get this. Bye. "And the message ended.

Jazmine was torn; she had half the mind to just leave town altogether, leave and never come back. Forget about Huey and Riley Freeman.

But there was something that made her stop from packing up all her belongings then and there. It was the sound of Huey's voice, so pleading. Even though she hadn't known him for long, Jazmine could feel something inside her stir every time she heard his voice or saw him. The mention of his name was enough to make her blush.

Jazmine glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven, Huey would be at school right now.

Jazmine dialed his number.

"Hello? "He answered. He sounded tired, as if he'd been up all night.

"Huey, "Jazmine said, trying to make her voice as cold and icy as possible, "Jazmine, where are you? "Huey asked, "You're not at school. "

"I know, "Jazmine replied indifferently, keeping her voice as cruel as possible, "Cindy's been dying over here, worried about where you are and how you're doing. You didn't even bother to answer any of her texts. "Huey sounded as if he was scolding a small child.

"Well, you're hearing from me, "Jazmine shot back. She was doing pretty damn good for someone who was too scared to ask for extra ketchup at McDonald's. Huey sighed on the other line, "Where are you? "

"That's none of your business, "Jazmine retorted. Huey growled on the other side, "Jazmine, this isn't time for games, "He said, "I need to know where you are-, "

Jazmine hung up on him, "Whatever Huey, "She muttered.

* * *

Huey stared at his phone. _Did she just hang up on me?_

"Huey, "

Cindy approached him, looking terrible. She had red puffy eyes from crying most of the night after Jazmine never answered her. She wore sweats, Nike slides, a hoodie, and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She wore no makeup at all.

"Have ya heard from her? "She asked.

They were at lunch. Huey was barely eating his salad while Cindy had gotten nothing. She sat down next to him, "Yeah, but she hung up. "

Cindy closed her eyes and took a shaky breath as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She was really beating herself up over keeping this from Jazmine. Cindy wanted to tell Jazmine, but she was scared. How would Jazmine react? Jazmine was still rather innocent and in the stages of being oblivious and a little too trusting. Cindy feared the worst if Jazmine was told too abruptly, too bluntly. Maybe she could find a way to tell her without hurting her too bad...

Huey stood up abruptly, "I'm going to look for her. Where would she be? "He asked. Cindy sniffed and shrugged, "She's probably back at her place, "She replied, "She don't have her car yet. "

Huey nodded. Cindy stood up as well and trudged away, probably to find Riley. Huey threw his food away and sneaked off campus. He got into his truck and sped out of the parking lot, determined to talk to Jazmine.

Ten minutes later he was outside her house, banging on her door.

Jazmine was inside, and she heard the noise, "Jazmine let me in, "Huey said from outside, his voice muffled by the door. Jazmine had transferred from her room to her living room when Huey knocked. For a moment, Jazmine thought that if she remained silent, he'd think she wasn't home.

Suddenly, her phone blared her ringtone: 'I Don't Mind' by Usher.

" _Shawty I don't mind_

 _If you dance on a pole, that don't make you a hoe_

 _Shawty I don't mind_

 _If you work until three, if you're leavin' with me, "_

 _Shit!_ Jazmine groaned. She clicked her phone to silent and stood up. She slowly walked to the door and slowly opened it.

Huey pushed himself inside, "Hey, I didn't invite you in! "Jazmine said, her voice sounding as if she was upset that he rudely came inside uninvited, "Jazmine, enough, you're in danger, "Huey shot back, "This isn't time for games. "

"Well apparently it is, nobody wants to tell me shit about what's going on! "She threw her hands in the air, "Get out Huey, "She said icily.

Huey ignored her, "Jazmine, listen, I care about you, okay? I don't want you getting hurt, "His wine colored eyes were big and pleading and full of something Jazmine couldn't quite pinpoint. She felt rather taken aback by his openness.

"Well I'm fine. Aren't you supposed to be at school? "She changed the subject.

"Jazmine, "Huey furrowed his brow, "I'm trying to protect you, "

"Well I don't need your protection, Huey Freeman, "Jazmine waved him off, "Go protect one of those girls that follow you around. "

"You sure as hell needed it at that party, "Huey countered. Jazmine groaned, "It was me against three guys, what do you expect? "

"Well now it's you against two trained killers. There's probably more somewhere, waiting, "Huey stated bluntly, "Jazmine, you don't get it, they'll kill you, "

"So what? What do you care? "Jazmine was staring up at him with daggers in her eyes, "What do you care Huey? "Huey felt his blood boil, "I just fucking told you that I care about you. Isn't that enough? "

"Well why do you care about me, hmm? "Jazmine felt as if he was only with her because of what he saw at the party, "Is it because of that party? How I looked? Do you think that if you stay with me long enough you'll get a piece of me? "

Huey was now taken aback by her choice of words. The shock in his face was clear to Jazmine, "Yes Huey, I know what that means. I'm not a child, I'm going to be seventeen for Christ's sake. I'm old enough to know things now, I can understand a lot more than you think I can. "

Huey looked down at her, "No, Jazmine, you don't understand anything. "

The next thing he knew, Huey felt a hard sting in his face. Jazmine had slapped him, and damn, she slapped him hard.

"I am an adult. "Jazmine stated, her voice cracking slightly, "I am a fucking adult, Huey Freeman. "

Huey stood back up straight and looked down at her. The feeling he felt was real; he knew what it was. She was so brave and headstrong, even if she could be an idiot, she was something else. He knew what she was doing to him. Jazmine could only imagine that Huey could tell exactly how she felt about him just by looking into her eyes.

"You don't need to protect me, "Jazmine said again.

"Jazmine, I will protect you, "Huey replied. He grabbed her by her arms. Jazmine's eyes went wide as he leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. For a moment, Jazmine was stunned, was she supposed to push him away? She closed her eyes.

Huey wrapped his arms around her and she placed her hands on his chest. She got on her tiptoes, and then she felt her feet completely lift from the ground. Huey deepened the kiss slightly, just slightly.

After a moment, he set her back down and broke their heated kiss. Their foreheads touched, "I haven't felt this way before, "Huey whispered, "I've felt something else, but never this strong. I knew it when I saw you at the party. I had to have you, Jazmine. "

Jazmine didn't know what to say; only that the butterflies in her stomach were threatening to explode and her heart was ready to burst. Her lips were electrified by the kiss.

She led him to the couch and the two sat down, Jazmine sitting on Huey's lap. Huey stroked her hair and held her close, "I'll tell you, Jazmine. I tell you what you need to know. "

The strong man finally broke.

* * *

Cindy sat outside alone. Huey had left a few minutes previous, and Cindy was skipping. She was in the parking lot, actually, she didn't care if she got caught. Cindy tried on final time to get ahold of Jazmine through call, but she was stopped when she heard footsteps.

Cindy stood up and turned around, only to find Riley walking towards her.

"Aye Cin, how's it goin'? "He asked. Cindy barely answered, "I dunno, "She mumbled. She looked at the ground.

Riley slowly came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Aye, it'll be okay, Cin, "He tried to assure her, but Cindy wasn't buying it, and Riley could sense this. Instead of going on, he simply pulled her into a warm bear hug.

Cindy began to sob. She cried into Riley's chest, angry at everything.

"Why did ya have to bring us into this? "She mumbled, her voice muffled by his body. Riley sighed, "I didn't know it would get this bad, "Riley admitted, "I didn't wanna believe it could get this bad. "Cindy pulled away.

"It's worse than bad, "She spat, pushing him away, "Jaz an' I could get killed Riley! Killed! "She felt like punching him in the face, how could he be so oblivious? "We could fuckin' get killed. "

"I know, Cindy, "Riley sighed. He pulled her into another bear hug, "But we gonna get through this, aight? I ain't gonna let nobody hurt you, an' I'm sure Huey ain't gonna let nobody hurt Jazmine. "

Cindy sighed; it wasn't much relief, but it was something.

"Aye, come wit' me. I gotta ask for some help from some…friends, "Riley said. Cindy nodded, "Aight, where too? "

"Actually, I'm just gonna call their assess to come pick us up, since Huey took the fuckin' truck, "Riley replied. He took his phone out and dialed a number. Cindy waited while he talked on the phone.

"Aye y'all, I need a favor. Yea, I'm at the schoo'. Huey an' I in some trouble, an' we need help ASAP. "After a brief pause, Riley hung up, "They'll be here soon, "

The two waited in the parking lot. Cindy was getting curious, "So, who are these friends? "She asked.

"They come from me an' Huey's past, but they reside here in Woodcrest. We've known 'em for a few years, well I have. Huey doesn't mingle wit' people much. "

Cindy chuckled softly at the joke, "But who are they? "

"They're army vets; some trigger-happy niggas that we met in Chicago once, "Riley muttered, not really wanting to continue on to his past, "They'll help out, just trust me. "

Cindy nodded.

A big, black BMW rolled into the parking lot. Riley waved the car down. As soon as it approached, the driver's window rolled down. A red-haired white boy with dozens of scars and tattoos adorning his body was driving, a lit cigarette in his mouth. In the passenger seat, poking his head out to be visible, was a blonde white boy with a bandana wrapped around his head. He was fiddling with a switchblade in his hand.

"Yo, you called? "Red head asked, nodding towards Riley. Riley nodded, "Yeah, it's gonna go down soon, "

"Who's she? "Blonde boy asked, gesturing to Cindy.

"She's a friend who got mixed up in this, "Riley answered simply. He opened the backseat door and let Cindy in first. It smelled heavily of smoke and booze inside. The floor was littered with cans of beer and bottles of whiskey and vodka. Empty cartons of cigarettes were stuck here and there.

Red head took a swig from a half-full bottle of whiskey, "My place? "

"Yeah, "

Red head started to leave the parking lot. Cindy inspected him further, looking at him from her position in the back. She then noticed he wore a large, diamond chain with a W letter hanging off, encrusted with diamonds.

"W? "Cindy asked.

"Stands for Wuncler lil girl, "Red head grinned.

It clicked, "You're…, "

"Ed Wuncler III, "Red head, or Ed, introduced himself, "My fellow nigga o'er here is Gin Rummy. "He gestured to the blonde boy, who waved at Cindy.

Cindy waved back, "I didn't know y'all knew Riley, "Cindy said slowly. In truth, she didn't know who Ed was; she had only seen him briefly in the years previous with his grandfather, Sr. Ed Wuncler, and his father, Ed Wuncler Jr. All Cindy knew was that she didn't like his grandfather or his father, and silently prayed Ed would be a little better.

"We undastand y'all need a favor, "Ed looked at Riley in the rearview mirror, "Yeah, just like how Ise said; some niggas are after us from Chicago, "

"TJ? "Ed asked. Riley shook his head, "Naw, a black nigga an' a white pussy ass nigga. "

Ed nodded, taking another swig. He drove like a madman through the streets; passing red lights and swerving in the lanes. The car passed by three police officers, all when Ed was either swerving almost onto the sidewalk or was speeding, and they did nothing about it.

Cindy had an anxious look on her face that Ed saw, "Don't worry lil bit, nobody gon' stop Ed Wuncler III. They all know not to stop this car, "He smirked, "Ain't nobody in our way. "

They pulled up into the Wuncler mansion. It was huge; big and glamourous and showy. There were fountains and statues and a tall iron-rot gate with guards standing by. The car approached the gate, and an old black male with a lazy eye came towards them.

"Ah, Mr. Wuncler III, home so early? "He asked. Cindy knew that voice: old Uncle Ruckus, the city's racists black man against his own kind. He worked at almost every place in Woodcrest, holding down more than thirty jobs, and was known for harassing the black residents in any part of the city and praising any white folks he passed by.

"Yeah man, "Wuncler replied. Ruckus pulled something from his pocket and clicked it. The gates began to open, "Y'all have a good time now, "He said, casting Cindy, Ed, and Rummy big lipped smiles. He gave Riley a cold stare while muttering "coon" under his breath before allowing the car to pass through the gates. The gates closed as quickly as they had opened once they'd gotten inside.

"Coon? "Riley quirked an eyebrow, slightly amused and offended by the old man's insult.

"Nah man, Ruckus's coo', "Ed assured him, "He's just racist. "

"Yeah, tha' makes everythin' better. "Riley rolled his eyes. Never in his life had he met a racist black man against black people.

Ed parked the car and they all piled out and into the mansion. Instantly, they were greeted by maids, who took Ed and Rummy's coats and other belongings and whisked away behind doors.

They headed up an elevator and down several halls before entering a room. Inside was a pool table, couches, a large flat screen TV, some other arcade looking video games, and a few game systems.

"Aight, so wha's the plan? "Ed asked. Rummy sat down, "Where's Huey? "He asked.

"Wit' the other girl tha's involved now, "Riley informed him, "He's tryna reason wit' her. "

"Reason? "Ed laughed. He grabbed a fresh bottle of whiskey from a mini fridge and proceeded to drink heavily. Cindy was amazed he wasn't flat out drunk and falling over.

"There are some new niggas from Chicago here to bring us back, "Riley began, "An' they know tha' we friends with Cindy an' the other girl, Jazmine. "

"Well, wha' does that mean? "Ed asked.

"Tha' means they probably gonna attack 'em too. "Riley muttered, his eyes downcast. Cindy felt the fear leap into her throat.

"Huey has feelin's for Jazmine, "Riley added.

Ed spit out his whiskey and wiped his face harshly. Rummy whistled lowly and then grunted in disdain, "And why would he do that? "Rummy asked. Riley shrugged, "Dunno, don't care, but Jazmine's in more trouble than any of us combined, "

"Damn right about that, "Rummy agreed.

"Wha' do you mean? "Cindy asked.

Riley sighed, "Listen, Cindy, "He said, "Back in Chicago…we got mixed up wit' the wrong crowd. At least…I did, "He winced at the memories, "We got into some deep shit an' it took forever to get outta it. We came here after weeks of bein' on the run to hide. I thought….we thought we was safe, "He narrowed his eyes, "But we was wrong. They found us, an' they gonna get us. "

Cindy felt like crying, why was she mixed up in all this?

"So, wha' can we do to protect ourselves? "Cindy asked.

"Well, for starters, movin' into a different place, "Ed offered, "Do ya think them people know y'all's whereabouts? "

"Nope, "Riley sighed, "We made sure they wouldn't. "

"Great. Just have Cindy and Jazmine move in for a while until this all dies down, simple as that, "Rummy added, "You can relocate their parents, actually, since the main targets are just the girls, relocating the parents won't be necessary. "

"An' where would we live? Some sleazy hotel? "Cindy asked sharply. The room went silent.

"Live wit' me an' Huey, "Riley offered, "Both of y'all. It's the safest place y'all could ever be, "

Ed nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he's got a point. "

Cindy felt herself blush. _Live wit' him an' Huey? I dunno how that's gonna work out…_

"Aight fine, "Cindy huffed, "But y'all have to promise to keep our families safe, "

"They'll be safe lil bit, "Rummy said, "We'll make sure of that. "

Cindy nodded. Now all she had to do was convince Jazmine that they were gonna be fine….as long as they stayed with the Freeman brothers.

* * *

"Have you heard from them? "Boss asked Victor. Victor and Mike were in their hotel room, getting some rest up for the next day.

"No, sorry Boss. We haven't been able to follow them; Huey's making sure we lose them, "Victor sighed. It was the day after the mall incident. Huey was definitely making sure that neither Victor nor Mike could track them.

"We at least know where that little mulatto lives, "Victor offered, "The blonde's home whereabouts are still unknown, as are the Freeman's. They've been careful since yesterday, "

"We need a damn plan, "Mike cut in. He was just coming out of the shower, fully dressed and smelling clean. He sat down on a chair next to a small table, "We need something to get them going. "

"Kidnapping is still in the process, "Victor said, "We can't really go inside the mulatto's house; that would cause way to much suspicion. She lives in a wealthy neighborhood with that Neighborhood Watch bullshit; there are cameras on every light post, every stop sign, hell, even on garden gnomes. "

"I see, "Boss mused, thinking about their next attack plan. "She's delaying her arrival. I suggest we wait a little bit, too. "

"Yes sir, "Victor replied, hanging up.

"Well? "Mike asked.

"Boss said for us to wait, "Victor mumbled, "I'm tired of fucking waiting. Bullshit. All because She wants to be here to see them…, "

"Well, she's out for revenge, apparently, "Mike shrugged, "Anyways, I am tired from that…quarrel we had yesterday. Waiting would be good; we aren't what we used to be. "

"Damn, we're better than that, "Victor shot back, but he had to agree. Waiting seemed like a better option that risking their necks for some silly little girls.

"We'll wait a few days; that's it, "Victor announced, heading into the bathroom for his own shower. He slammed the door shut out of anger and frustration.

* * *

 **Riley's taking care of business.**

 **Xoxoxo, queen**


	7. A

**Updating y'all**

* * *

"I don't want to see her, "Jazmine said to Huey. He had picked her up the next day for school, since she had decided to go. She looked amazing in Huey's eyes; skinny jeans, a pretty shirt, some flats, her hair all puffed up in her natural afro. Beautiful.

"You gotta face her sometime. There's no reason to hold a grudge anymore anyways, "Huey replied. They parked in the school parking lot. Huey turned off the car and they sat there for a moment.

Huey had told her what happened in Chicago: Riley got involved with a gang, and he double-crossed them unintentionally. But because he did, they decided to go to war with the Freeman brother's and had chased them out of Chicago after a month of fighting. Jazmine was horrified at the thought. But those men…they didn't look like gangsters to her.

"I guess, "Jazmine sighed, slouching in the seat. Huey opened his door and grabbed his backpack from the back seat, "C'mon, "He said, stepping out of the truck. Jazmine was next, jumping down from her seat and grabbing her purse.

She was still angry at Cindy for not telling her anything about the situation two days ago. Although Huey assured Jazmine that she didn't really know much about it either, only a small portion, Jazmine was upset that Cindy hadn't even bothered to tell her that small portion.

Huey met up with Riley, who had taken the bus to school that morning.

"Wassup nigga, "Riley said, the two fist bumping. Huey only nodded to his brother. Riley eyes Jazmine come up behind him, "So th' lil princess is here today, nice, "He said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Shut up Riley, "Jazmine shot back, "Or should I say Reezy, "

"Reezy? "Riley arched his eyebrow. He had never told her his street name, only Cindy. Cindy…

"Cindy's been lookin' for ya, "Riley said matter-of-factly, "She was crushed yesterday when yo ass didn't show up for schoo', "

"Not my fault she wanted to keep secrets, "Jazmine gave him a warning look, "Where is she? "

"Probably not here yet, "Riley shrugged. Huey rolled his eyes, "I'm sure she is, "

"Nigga you doubt me? "Riley asked, but Huey shoved passed him and started walking with Jazmine. He carefully grabbed her elbow, leading her into the school.

Huey saw Jazmine as fragile, dainty, delicate. One touch and she'd break. Of course, he knew how tough she was, she was a dancer, but even so. When he saw her dance, he knew that she was full of iron and lace; tough but soft.

Riley saw the simple gesture and red flags were raised. He tried to get next to his brother, but Huey only ignored Riley. Huey knew Riley could tell that something was going on.

The day before, when Huey had first kissed Jazmine, they had spent the rest of their time to talk to each other. Simple and sweet. Then, when Jazmine realized her parents would be home, Huey left.

As Jazmine entered the school, she spotted someone familiar. It was Cindy.

Cindy wore a pair of sweats and a tank top, her hair thrown into a messy bun and her makeup barely done. She looked tired and upset.

"Jazmine! "Cindy spotted Jazmine and rushed over to her best friend. They stood only a foot or so apart. Jazmine gave her a cold glare, the coldest she could, which broke Cindy's heart.

"Jaz, I'm sorry, "Cindy said, "I shouldn't have kept it from ya, but honestly I was tryna protect you, "

Jazmine merely narrowed her eyes further, giving off an angry vibe to Cindy. Cindy put her head down, letting it hang as she looked at her black Nikes. She knew Jazmine was more than pissed off at her for keeping something from her.

Suddenly, Jazmine threw her arms around her best friend, shocking Cindy as she was almost pushed down by the weight of Jazmine, "I forgive you Cindy, "She nearly cried, squeezing Cindy as tightly as she could. Cindy returned the squeeze, and just like that, they made up.

Jazmine linked arms with Cindy and the two began to stroll away, the boys in tow. They weaved through crowds of kids before the bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to class.

The girls stopped to hug it out once more before departing ways; Huey and Jazmine headed to their first period and Riley and Cindy headed to theirs.

* * *

During their lunch period, Jazmine and Cindy decided to eat with just each other outside, while the boys stayed inside with a few friends they had made. It was sunny outside, the air was warm, and the sky was a beautiful blue. Cindy chomped away on a burger while Jazmine ate her fried vegetables and fruit smoothie.

"So, what'cha think 'bout all this? "Cindy asked casually. Cindy still had the daunting task of telling Jazmine about the plan with moving in with the Freemans for a while until the whole thing blew over.

"It's all kind of crazy, "Jazmine admitted, "No, it's totally insane. Those two guys after us? At least they aren't at the school, "Jazmine picked at a carrot, "I hate this. Why did they bring us into this? "

"It was an accident, "Cindy said, defending the boys, particularly Riley. Jazmine smirked, the fact that Cindy had a crush on gangster Riley was, in a way, adorable.

Jazmine felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around.

It was an Asian kid Jazmine recognized as Hiro, Huey's newest male friend. Hiro had black hair and pale skin, with black slanted eyes and a cute smile and way of walking. He was the typical DJ at every party, and even hosted at clubs and whatnot.

"You're Jazmine, right? "He asked.

Jazmine nodded, "Yeah, why? "She asked.

Hiro handed her a letter, "Just came in from the front office. A girl left it for you, said it was important, "

"Oh? "Jazmine took the letter. It was in a plain white envelope with no address or name on it other than her own, it big, loopy writing.

"Any idea who the woman was? "Jazmine asked.

"Nah, sorry. She was Hispanic looking, black hair with black eyes. She was pretty fine though, although she did look like a slut, "Hiro smirked, "She just said to give it to you as soon as possible. "

"How'd you know I was out here? "Jazmine asked curiously.

"Huey told me, "

"Ah, "

Hiro gave the girls a half smile and a wave before walking away towards the school. Jazmine looked at the letter, "This is odd. "Carefully, she unsealed the envelope and took out a single sheet of regular white paper. There was nothing super interesting about it.

She unfolded it and began to read. Within the first few moments she was gapping, eyes wide in terror.

"Wha's wrong? "Cindy asked. Jazmine gulped, "I-it's a threat, "She stated in a small voice. She took a deep breath and read.

"Dearest Jazmine,  
I can't believe Huey was a fool to pick such a naïve girl like you. Seriously, you're such a child. Huey's way out of your league little girl, I suggest you step back. I understand Huey has developed "feelings" for your sorry ass, but let me set it straight: Huey is _mine_ and mine alone. He belongs to me. He's been forever marked by ME. And don't think I'm gonna let some goody-two shoes rich mulatto bitch like you steal MY man from me. He may say we're over, but honey, we're NEVER over. I hope my friends gave you a scare. You know, the men from the mall. I hear they made quite an impression on you. Watch your back little girl, because I'll be right behind you. You and your little friend, Cindy.  
Sincerely, A. "

Jazmine felt like crying after reading it, her voice was shaking terribly. Cindy felt her blood boil with rage.

Cindy stood up and grabbed the letter. She picked up her things and forced Jazmine to pick up her things as well. They threw their food away and headed inside to find Huey and Riley.

They spotted them near the "cool" part of the cafeteria with a few other guys. Cindy approached with speed, Jazmine in tow. She thrust the letter into Huey's hand, making him confused, "Wha' the hell, "Cindy hissed.

"Cindy, what the hell is going on? "Huey asked before noticing Jazmine crying. Huey instinctively stood up, but Cindy pushed him back, shielding Jazmine. "Read, "She ordered.

Riley stood up as well, "Aye girl, the hell is goin' on? "He asked. Cindy ignored him.

Huey took one look at the letter and let out a gasp, dropping the letter to the floor. Riley picked it up next and made the same noise, only his came out in a little squeak.

"Who the fuck is A? "Cindy demanded.

* * *

Huey forced Jazmine and Cindy out of the school with Riley. They hurried into Huey's truck; Cindy screaming at Huey and about to pounce on him with Riley barely holding her back and Jazmine crying like a five year old. Huey pushed Jazmine into the passenger's seat with her things and Riley had to drag Cindy into the back seat and double-strap her in before she pulled out a shank and killed Huey.

"Nigga wha' the fuck is goin' on?! "Cindy demanded as Huey sped off. Jazmine remained crying in the front, curled up into a little ball in the seat and sobbing.

Huey ignored Cindy, "Riley, call up those two guys. Tell them to be on the lookout, "

"Aight, "Riley pulled out his cell phone to call Ed and Rummy for some major backup. While he was on the phone, Cindy took this opportunity to wiggle her way out of the seatbelts and grab Huey by the hair. Huey swerved to the left into a parking lot and stepped on the brake, sending Jazmine forward into the windshield and Cindy into Jazmine's seat, pulling Huey's head down with her.

Riley was still talking to Ed and Rummy when Cindy unbuckled herself and jumped out of the car. She opened the passenger door and pulled out Jazmine and her purse. Jazmine was now sobbing louder, she had knocked her head on the window and messed up her makeup.

Huey stepped out of the car and slammed the door, "Cindy get the fuck back in the car! "He yelled.

"Or what bitch?! "Cindy yelled back, "Yo ass an' Riley got us into this bullshit, now we leavin' the bullshit! "Cindy started dragging Jazmine away, who didn't argue with Cindy's decision.

"Cindy, I can't let you walk away, "Huey said. He had started walking towards the pair with Riley, who had finally gotten out of the car after hanging up with Ed.

"Cin, c'mon, "Riley began.

"Don't bullshit me Riley! "Cindy spat back, "You an' Huey ova here brought me an' Jaz into some bullshit an' we want out! "

"Cindy, if y'all walk away now, we can't protect ya, "Riley said slowly, "You an' Jaz will be goners. This niggas are ruthless, they'll kill y'all, "

Jazmine had calmed down now, her makeup being wiped away from her face with her hands and a tissue from her purse. Huey took one look at her and couldn't stand it.

"Cindy, give her back at least, "Huey said to Cindy, "If anything, Jazmine's a major target, "

"No nigga, "Cindy retorted, "You fuckin' lied to us, now who the fuck is A? "

Huey sighed, "Cindy, you'll find out, "

"Nigga, "Cindy scoffed.

"Huey, "Jazmine whispered. Huey turned his attention to her, "Jazmine, "He walked over to her and pried her away from Cindy, "C'mon Jaz, I'm gonna protect you, "He pulled her into him and let her lie on his chest. Cindy was shocked by the gesture and nearly gasped out loud.

Jazmine pulled away from Huey, "Let me go, "She said, her voice still small. Huey did as she asked and dropped his arms to his side.

"A said you were hers, "Jazmine whispered. She glared up at him, "You lied to me the entire time. "

"No Jazmine, "Huey shook his head, trying to explain himself, "No, Jaz, she was nothing. "

"She was something, "Jazmine whispered, "Otherwise she wouldn't be chasing after you, "

Jazmine turned to Cindy, "Cindy, we have to stay with them. "

"But-, "Cindy tried to object, but Jazmine refused to hear it, "No, we have to Cindy. If we stay on our own, we're bound to die, "She turned back to Huey, "You'll protect us and our families, right? "

Huey nodded, gulping, "Yes Jazmine, you will all be protected. "

He approached her and opened his arms for a hug, but instead, Jazmine stepped passed him and towards the car, pulling herself inside. Cindy gave Huey a menacing look and shot Riley the finger before hopping into the back. Riley rolled his eyes and jumped in next to her.

Huey was the last one in the car, looking at Jazmine, who was staring absently out the window. She didn't look happy at all.

Huey sighed and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"You ready? "

Cindy was standing in Jazmine's doorway. Jazmine was on the floor, pushing things into her pink suitcase.

After their heated argument with Huey and Riley, Jazmine and Cindy had to return to their homes, careful to not be followed by anyone, and explain to their parents everything. Cindy made sure to wear something to cover her face, as did Jazmine. Cindy had been dropped off first to collect her things, alert her mother, and then be picked up by Ed and Rummy with Riley. Huey had taken Jazmine to her home and had to explain everything to a less than happy mother and father.

Now, Cindy was at the house, waiting on Jazmine, who seemed insistent on taking her sweet time.

Cindy wasn't too happy about having to live with the Freemans, especially since that argument, but Jazmine's life was in danger.

"C'mon Jaz, we need to go soon, "Cindy said. Jazmine nodded slightly, "Yeah, okay, "She said, putting the last few bits of clothing into her suitcase before shutting the flap and zipping it shut. She stood up and pulled on the handle and let it roll behind her as she walked through the doorway and pass Cindy. In one hand was the suitcase, in the other was her phone.

She made her way downstairs to find Huey and Riley waiting for them, Ed and Rummy outside. Sarah Dubois looked frightened while Tom looked absolutely pissed.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but you can't take my daughter away from her family! "Tom argued towards the boys. Huey casted him an apologetic yet uncaring look, "I'm sorry, Mr. Dubois, but it's for her safety. She'll return home soon. "

Sarah looked blown away by the events. She looked at her daughter, "Baby, please be careful, "She said. Jazmine only nodded, forcing herself not to bawl like a baby in front of her mother and father.

With a last goodbye, Jazmine and Cindy were escorted out of the house and into Huey's truck, Riley grabbing Jazmine's things and tossing it in the back. Jazmine sat in the back this time, next to Cindy, forcing Riley to sit up front with his brother. The entire ride was silent.

They passed many houses, all big and wondrous, before pulling into the driveway of the Freeman residence, as usual, guarded by that ten foot fence that Jazmine loathed. They were let in by some guards and parked in the garage.

Huey and Riley helped with their things before pulling them both inside quickly. Jazmine took a good look at the house. It was clean and bare, like before, with little decorations. They had entered the side door that led from the garage to the kitchen, then the kitchen branched out into the living room, dining room, and hallway that led to the stairs.

An old man was sitting in a recliner in the living room, watching TV on a flat screen. He cast the group a look, "Boys, why y'all gotta put these young babies at risk, "He shook his head, "Damn, as soon as they leave y'all both gettin' ass whooping's. "

Jazmine quietly giggled with Cindy, while Riley and Huey groaned and rolled their eyes.

They led the girls away from the old man, "He's our Granddad, "Riley said, sounding as if he was upset that he was related to Mr. Freeman, "Always beatin' us for no damn reason. "

Jazmine bit her lip, forcing herself not to retaliate with a rude reply. Instead, she followed Riley and Huey up the stairs with Cindy, into a guest bedroom.

"Y'all will be stayin' in here, "Riley said, "Don't fuck nothin' up, "

Cindy punched him in the shoulder gently, in a playful way, although afterwards she caught herself smiling and hardened her face. She was still angry at the boys for lying. Jazmine ignored Huey altogether and sat down on the bed, dropping her phone next to her. Huey sighed again.

"Y'all'll have to stay outta schoo' till this bitch blows ova, "Riley stated as he and Huey exited, "Jus' in case..., "

"Whoa, whoa, wait! "Cindy began, but the two had already walked out of the room and slammed the door behind them. Cindy threw her hands up in the air and jumped onto the bed, screaming into the mattress.

"Wha' have we gotten ourselves into Jaz? "She nearly wept. Jazmine's face was stone cold, "I don't know, Cindy. I don't know. "

* * *

"Damn, those boys are smart. "

Victor and Mike were parked in the lot of an empty gas station, eating some doughnuts and drinking energy drinks.

"I'll say, they made sure we can't touch them or the girls. "Mike replied, taking a sip of his Monster. Victor rubbed a temple, "She'll be pissed off for sure, "He added.

Mike nodded simply, "It's all Huey, Riley's more of a rough-and-tumble kind of guy, going in head first. Huey likes to plan. Riley loves to fight. "

"And their weaknesses are those girls, "Victor leaned back in his seat, "If only we could infiltrate their home…, "

"Impossible! That place is locked up tight, have you not seen that wall? And those guns? They'll murder us all with one attack, there are too many of them. "Mike laughed pitifully, "I thought the Boss and her had a plan, but apparently we're just sitting ducks. "

"They probably do, they just haven't thought it through, "Victor replied sharply. He had put all his faith and trust into Boss, and if Boss trusted her, then so would Victor.

"Bah! You're too trusting of that woman! "Mike said.

"No, I trust Boss, "Victor corrected him, "We have to trust him. "

Mike rolled his eyes, but agreed, "Yeah, I guess. "

* * *

 **So, what do y'all think is gonna happen now?**

 **Xoxoxo, queen**


	8. Freeman Family

**I wanna thank y'all again for the support on this story (:**

* * *

Cindy had never been so bored in her entire life.

She was currently staring at the ceiling of her and Jazmine's shared room, watching as specks of dust floated by. Jazmine was with her, cleaning out the bathroom.

They had only been there for a day and a half and they were already tired of it all. Jazmine spent her time practicing her dancing and doing whatever homework was brought over by Hiro and a new person; Michael Caesar, a new friend to Huey, who liked to be called Caesar. Caesar had dreads that hung to his lower back and skin darker than Huey's. He could've passed for Bob Marley if he wanted to.

Riley and Huey spent that day and a half away from the girls, either in the garage or with Ed and Rummy, working out some very detailed plans. Jazmine was starting to regret agreeing to stay at the Freeman house until they were completely safe.

"Yo, we gotta get outta here, "Cindy groaned, "Been almost two fuckin' days an' I'm gettin' tired of it. "

"Calm down Cindy, "Jazmine said as she entered the bedroom from the bathroom, which was connected together. She sat down on the bed next to Cindy, "We'll figure something out to do here. "

"Wonder where they at, "Cindy really didn't care.

There was a knock at the door, and it opened, revealing Mr. Freeman at the doorway. He carried a bag in one hand and his cane in the other, "Well hello there cutie pies, "He greeted them with a warm smile.

Jazmine and Cindy had to smile; Mr. Freeman sure knew what to do in situations like this. He handed Jazmine the bag, "Brought y'all some food from the store, "He said, "Just some snacks to hold y'all over till lunch, "

"Thanks Mr. Freeman, "Cindy and Jazmine said together. Cindy reached for the bag and took out a bag of Lays chips and began to munch away on them. She also pulled out a bottled water, as did Jazmine.

Mr. Freeman sighed. He sat down at a chair that was positioned with its back against the wall, "Ya know girls, they mean well. My boys, "

Cindy scowled, "Yeah, tha's why they dragged us into this mess, "She muttered. Mr. Freeman only chuckled sadly, "Well, they haven't had it easy little girls, "He said.

"What do you mean? "Jazmine asked, now interested.

"Well…, "Mr. Freeman seemed hesitant to speak, but the looks on Cindy and Jazmine's face made him break.

"Back in Chicago, where we're from, things weren't always too good, "He shook his head at the memories, "What happened back there? "Jazmine asked, "Yeah, Riley an' Huey mention some stuff, but nothin' useful, "Cindy added, sitting up. She was intrigued.

"Well ya see girls, I am the sole guardian to Huey and Riley, "He began, "Huey's papa was my son. I remember, me and Sophie raised him right, "He leaned back, smiling at the memories.

"Sophie? "Cindy asked.

"Sophie was my wife, "He said sadly, "We were married forever, it seems. Met after the war and settled down a few years later. We only had one child, but that was more than enough. "He seemed lost in his own thoughts, "I remember when she contracted that cancer and died when the boys' daddy was around thirteen. It broke his heart to watch his mama leave, "

Jazmine and Cindy then felt bad, "Who what their father? "Jazmine asked.

"Vincent Freeman, "He answered immediately, "Named after Sophie's father. He was a smart boy, and an intelligent man. He met and married a high school sweetheart… Martha. She was a sweet girl, I remember. Always had a smile on her face and a laugh in her throat. She was a housewife, always takin' care of Vince. I remember the day Huey was born, "

Jazmine's ears perked up.

"Vince was so happy he had a son. Named him after Huey P. Newton. Always said that one was gonna grow up to discover the real meaning of the world, "Granddad smiled, "And then there was Riley, "

Cindy smiled secretly.

"Now, Vince and I knew that one was gonna be a handful. Born with his fists in the air, that one. Always ready for a fight. Riley was born two years after Huey. Another year went by, and then Martha got pregnant again, this time with a little girl. "

Now the girls were confused, "What? They had a sister? "Jazmine asked, "Since when? "Cindy arched an eyebrow.

"Since the day she was born, "He smiled, "Her name was Cathy. Cathy Rani Freeman. She was a cute kid, kind of like you Jazmine, "He pointed out, "She was real sweet and innocent…mostly naïve. Maybe that's why Huey liked you so suddenly; he remembers Cathy more than Riley. "

"What happened to her? "Jazmine asked.

"An' his parents, "Cindy added.

Mr. Freeman's face turned grim. Images flashed in his mind of what happened so many years ago, it seemed like ages. It seemed like forever.

"The last time I saw her was the day before New Year's Day, "Mr. Freeman sighed, "Cathy was probably six, Riley was seven, and Huey was nine. Cathy was excited about something, I think an event she was going to once school started up again. She was in Kindergarten. I just…, "He seemed lost, "I don't really know what happened. I got a call early in the morning, a few hours after the ball dropped in New York. We watched it every year on cable. I got a call from the cops, telling me there had been an accident or something at Vince's place. I get there and the whole house was burned down. Riley was being wheeled into an ambulance, and Huey was sitting on the sidewalk, looking at the ground, "Mr. Freeman took off her glasses and wiped his eyes.

He inhaled and exhaled before speaking again, "Cathy never made it out. Neither did my boy or Martha. Riley was in the hospital with a broken arm, and Huey…well, "Mr. Freeman rubbed his head, "Huey was never the same after that. Rarely smiled, hardly ever interacted with people…until he met you, "Mr. Freeman looked at Jazmine as if she had done some kind of miracle.

"Me? "Jazmine felt her face burn with a huge blush.

"Yeah, I think you remind him of Cathy a lot, "Mr. Freeman gave her an apologetic look, "Huey was rough and tumble with Riley, and sweet and soft with Cathy. In truth, Cathy was very naïve, being young of course. I think he sees her in you because you share a lot of things in common with her, "

"Oh, "Jazmine didn't know how to react to this. Did he really see her as just a sister? What about that moment they had? Was that just a moment?

"And of course, Riley talks about his favorite homegirl, "Mr. Freeman addressed Cindy, who beamed, "He loves to talk about you, "He cracked a smile, "Always saying how 'down' and how 'real' you are, whatever the hell that means, "

Cindy, knowing what those words meant, smiled wider.

"Y'all girls are special, "Mr. Freeman said, "Y'all really helped my boys, and I thank y'all, "

He stood to leave. Jazmine quickly reached out and grabbed his arm, "Mr. Freeman, can I ask you a question? "She asked.

"Yes, sure, "He shrugged. Jazmine took a deep breath, letting him go and backing up a little, "Who is A? "She asked. Mr. Freeman's face went dark, "A? "He then asked, as if he didn't recognize it.

"Yes, she sent me a threat the other day. That's why we had to come here, "She explained. Mr. Freeman sighed, "I told him something would happen, "He said to the ceiling, as if he was talking to God on the other side.

"Who is she? "Cindy asked.

Mr. Freeman stood up and headed towards the door. He stopped once he had one foot in the hallway, "Her name is Ava, "Mr. Freeman said, "Ava, "

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

A young girl sat in a chair in a dimly lit hotel room. She had long, dark hair and caramel eyes. Her skin was dark, sun kissed. She was covered by a blanket, her fingers typing madly on a laptop on a desk. Next to her was a bowl of vegetables.

She picked up a carrot and chewed on it slowly as she read what was on the screen.

Suddenly, the door to the hotel room opened, and another girl came in. She had tanned skin and slanted eyes, with long jet black hair and several tattoos on her body. She wore a pair of shorts and a tank top with flip flops.

"How long you been on that computer? "She asked, her voice a thick ghetto accent.

"Dunno, "The girl under the blanket shrugged, her voice just as accented as the Asian.

The Asian girl approached the one under the blanket and eyed the screen. Pictures of a mocha colored boy with the sun kissed girl flashed across the screen. The boy, his afro cut in half in every picture, wasn't smiling, but the sun kissed girl was beaming. There were pictures of them in malls, parking lots, fast food places, and gas stations. In every picture, the boy was not smiling.

"How long are ya gonna be caught up in him? "The Asian girl asked. Sun kissed girl shrugged, "I love him, "She said simply, "Mae, ain't you ever love someone before? "

The Asian, Mae, scoffed, "Girl, I ain't lovin' these playas, "She clicked her tongue and smacked her gum loudly, "Niggas just want pussy, "

"Maybe, "Sun kissed girl sighed, "But he's so perfect, "

"Ava, yo ass is desperate, "Mae rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. We're here already. Might as well get rid of that skanky mulatto bitch he's been fucking with since he left Chicago, "Ava, the sun kissed girl, said, "That bitch should already know who he belongs to. Me. And nobody else but me. "

Mae giggled, "Yeah, aight, I can take on that white bitch while you fuck up that skanky hoe, "

Ava smiled, "Alright, "

She had her best friend on board, too.

* * *

Cindy was scrolling through Instagram on her phone, sitting in the backyard. She had left Jazmine in their room, since Jazmine was still freaking out over the whole A thing. Cindy was tired and wanted space, she also wanted to relax a little.

But outside, it was worse. There were guards everywhere, and they watched her like a hawk.

Mr. Freeman joined her, "They were instructed to watch you and Jazmine if one of y'all came outside. "He explained.

Cindy only nodded, "Where are they? "

"The boys? They left a while ago, went out with Ed and Rummy, "Mr. Freeman sighed. He took a sip from his drink and pulled out a blunt from his coat pocket. Cindy choked down a laugh, "Mr. Freeman, you smoke? "She asked.

"Eh, Riley's friend got me into it, "He shrugged, "Ain't nothing wrong with smoking every once in a while, "He lit it and took in a long inhale, and exhaled slowly, "It's really peaceful over here, nothing like Chicago, "

"Wha' was Chicago like? "Cindy asked.

"Always loud, niggas always stealin' and gettin' killed. "He shrugged again, "I lived there for a long time, so I was used to it. The boys were too after a while. Out here, there ain't no noise. It's always so quiet at night. It's scary, "He sighed.

"I miss Chicago. We had friends over there, family. Out here, it's just us. "He seemed to long for his home again. Cindy sighed.

"My ma an' dad are havin' it rough right now, "Cindy admitted, "Ma's been seein' other niggas while dad's gone. I dunno if dad knows, but he don't seem to care. He's got his own bitches to holla at, "

Mr. Freeman nodded shortly, "Ain't life a bitch, "He said, "What about Jazmine? "

"Jazmine's parent's been fightin' too, but neither of them are willin' to leave. Mr. Dubois is one of those big time lawyers, some divorce could ruin him. Mrs. Dubois loves him, I guess, and doesn't want that to happen. It's also 'cause Mr. Dubois gets paid big bucks for all 'em cases he takes. Jazmine's caught in the middle of it all, "Cindy sighed, "Jazmine ain't have it easy, 'specially when I met her. "Cindy signed, "Sometimes, I wish Jaz was tough. That way, I wouldn't have to protect her all th' time. "She said, but Mr. Freeman didn't know if she was talking to herself or to him. He only stared at the grass.

"I see, "Mr. Freeman felt some pity for the two girls, "What, anything else? "

"Naw, "Cindy shrugged. She hugged her knees to her chest, "I just wanna go home already, "

"I know how you feel little girl, "Mr. Freeman said, standing. He began to hobble away towards a garden filled with lilacs and daisies and roses. He picked up a rose and sniffed it, listening to the nothingness of Woodcrest.

* * *

Jazmine moved from the bedroom to the living room. She had spotted Cindy and Mr. Freeman outside, but didn't have the heart to join them. Instead, she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. After watching a few minutes of a crime show, she lowered the volume and pulled out the threat letter that had been given to her. Would this Ava chick really come out and get her, all the way fro Chicago? What kind of hold did Huey have on her while they were together?

So many questions swarmed through her mind, but she didn't have anyone to turn to for answers. Mr. Freeman seemed to upset about the past to really go into depth about Ava, and Jazmine didn't want to put him through any kind of pain.

There was always Huey and Riley... but right now, she didn't even want to speak to them.

She heard the front door open and slam shut. She jumped up. The back door then opened and shut, and Cindy was in the room as well. She must've heard the front door from her position outside.

In came Riley, pulling out a handgun from his pants and setting it on a hallway table. He entered the living room to find Cindy and Jazmine huddled together, arms linked. Cindy looked angry and Jazmine looked scared and angry at the same time.

"Yo, my bad, "He said, backing away.

Huey came in next. He spotted the two and approached them, but Cindy backed away, dragging Jazmine with her.

"Wha' the hell do y'all want? "Cindy asked.

Huey sighed, "Cindy, can I talk to Jazmine? "He asked.

"Bitch no, back up, "Cindy growled. Huey blocked her way towards the stairs, "Please Cindy, "He said in a low voice. Begging was not Huey's thing, especially to someone like Cindy. But Cindy only scoffed, "Whatever, "She spt. She stormed passed the boys, Jazmine in tow. Jazmine gave Huey a look, thinking about whether or not she should stay and hear Huey out. But she didn't want to really ask him anything. Ultimately , she turned away, following Cindy up the stairs to the bedroom.

The door slamming shut etched a crack into Huey's heart, whatever was left of it.

* * *

 **Y'all think always nice Jazmine is being a little too mean to the Freeman boys?**

 **I decided to put a little thing about A in here, just to give y'all an idea of who she is.**

 **Xoxoxo, queen**


	9. Experiences

**So I'm gonna be gone for a loooonnnng time. Today is my last day to update my stories. If you're interested in why I'm gonna be gone, I have boot camp for a week. (I mean, if you're interested). So yeah enjoy**

* * *

The girls had now been there for three days.

Three days of being locked up in that godforsaken house with nobody but Huey, Riley, and Mr. Freeman. Mr. Freeman was actually the only person that Jazmine and Cindy would talk to, and he would make them laugh and whatnot.

However, today was different.

Riley came busting into the bedroom at nine in the morning, "Cindy, "He called out.

Cindy was wide awake, but not dressed. She sat up from the bed, yawning, "Wha' the fuck do you want? "She asked.

"Come wit' me to Ed and Rummy's, "He said. It was more of a demand than a request, "Huey's bitch ass wanna stay here. I needa real g to come wit' me, "

Cindy turned away, blushing hard. Jazmine looked up at her from her position lying on the bed and gave Cindy a look, followed by a wink. Cindy only blushed harder, "Aight, nigga, I'll go, "

She got out of bed, followed by Jazmine, who figured she might as well change if the boys were gonna be coming in and out of their room like that.

After ten minutes, Cindy was ready; sporting sweats, makeup, black Nikes, and a tank top underneath a hoodie. Riley smirked and walked out of the room, Cindy behind him.

Jazmine had changed into a bra, tank top, and short shorts. She began watching TV in the bedroom when she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Mr. Freeman, she invited the person in.

Instead, Huey walked in.

Jazmine felt the butterflies in her stomach grow, but she tried to make it look like she was still angry at Huey. Huey sat down on the bed with her, making himself comfortable by kicking off his shoes. Jazmine watched him, noticing how his shirt would pull up a little as he leaned down to untie his laces.

Huey turned to her, "Jazmine, how long are you gonna be mad at me? "He asked. Jazmine only scoffed, "I don't know, until all of this is over, "She shot back. She was having a hard time staying mad, but this was also her second time being mad for this long.

Huey sighed, "Jazmine, I'm sorry, "

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her before? "Jazmine asked, "I mean, it would've been nice to have known I'm being targeted by some crazy bitch who's got a thing for you. "

Huey smirked, "She's obsessed all right, "

"Who is she? "Jazmine asked in a whisper, "Mr. Freeman told her name was Ava…, "

"Ava Taylor, "Huey said, interrupting her. He sighed sadly at the memories, "Her name was Ava Taylor. "

"Who is she? "Jazmine asked again.

Huey took a shaky breath, "Ava was my girlfriend, "

Jazmine felt her heart drop. Figures, "So what made her go all crazy on you? "She asked.

"Jazmine, it's a long story, "Huey replied, "So…I have time, "Jazmine replied, crawling towards the end of the bed to sit next to Huey. Huey looked at her and gave a wry half smile.

"Ava and I met in Chicago when I was ten, "He began, "We were friends at first. Ava was kind of annoying, she was always in my business. Her father was this drug lord in the Southside, where we grew up. Ava basically got everything she wanted. "Huey rubbed his own thigh anxiously, "I always knew Ava had a crush on me, and to be honest, I had one on her too. I asked her out when we were fifteen. We dated up until a month or two ago. "

"Wow, what happened? "Jazmine asked.

Huey sighed, "After a while of being with her, I came to realize how selfish she was. She was always doing things for the benefit of herself. I wanted to leave her a few months after being with her, but I was scared, "The word 'scared' made Huey's blood go cold. He hated to admit his fears, "I was afraid that her father could use his influences to hurt me or my family. Ava got everything, and losing something would've destroyed her…enough to hurt everyone in return. "

Huey shook his head, "I didn't know what I was getting into when I was fifteen, I honestly thought Ava was kind and caring, but she wasn't. Hell, half the time I wondered if she even cared about me, "

"She must've, she's been chasing after you this entire time, "Jazmine pointed out. Huey nodded solemnly, "I guess, "

"What about Riley? "Jazmine asked.

"Riley got caught up in a gang that Ava's father supplied regularly. When I had decided to break up with her, Riley decided it was time to get out. I guess he didn't want to feel the wrath of Ava's father. That gang got pretty pissed off, another reason for us to leave Chicago. The gang hurt us pretty bad before we were able to leave…, "Huey sighed, "Granddad never needed that cane before, "

Jazmine immediately understood what that meant. She became quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"Ava also mentioned that she marked you…, "She went on.

"Does she mean this? "Huey exposed the large burn on his right arm. Jazmine winced and nodded, "I think so. "

"Ava had one of her goons try and track me down. He ended up setting the place I was squatting at on fire. Burned my arm pretty good, "He winced slightly as Jazmine touched it, "It doesn't hurt anymore, but the memory does. "

"Ava is insane, "Jazmine whispered.

"Yeah, she is, "

There was a moment of silence.

"Mr. Freeman told me and Cindy about Cathy, "Jazmine whispered, touching his shoulder. She felt him immediately tense up at the name, "And about your parents…and what happened, "

Huey nodded stiffly, "Is that so, "

"Yes, Huey, I'm so sorry, "Jazmine said sincerely, "But…do you like me…because I remind you of Cathy? "

"Who told you that? Granddad? "Huey looked at her as if she was crazy. Jazmine nodded, "Yeah, he said that Cathy was like me: naïve and innocent. "

Huey smiled a little at the memory of his sister, "Yeah, she was. She was always so happy, too. She wasn't a dancer, at least not at the time. But maybe she would've been, "He seemed sad, very sad.

"I'm sorry, "Jazmine said. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and gave him a hug.

"I don't like you because you share similar qualities of Cathy, "Huey then stated, "I like you because you're you…you're Jazmine Dubois. You are the reason I like you. "

He then turned around fully, causing Jazmine to crawl backwards a little. He loomed over her, staring into her emerald eyes. His wine eyes made Jazmine melt, and when he leaned over and gave her an electrifying kiss, she felt the butterflies in her stomach release.

She wanted him, and he wanted her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. He positioned himself directly on top of her, his large body completely covering her small one. Jazmine then let go of his neck, still kissing him, and started to run her hands up and down his chest.

She heard Huey chuckle slightly before he took off his shirt completely. She stared at his chest, feeling his six pack. Huey went down to kiss her neck, sending chills up her spine. He ran his hands over the sides of her body, feeling her curves. It was only when Jazmine nodded her head did he begin to pull off the thin tank top.

Jazmine felt embarrassed as he gazed at her half naked body; she had never been intimate like this with another boy before. She already knew that Huey had already had sex, judging by his experience. He kissed her neck some more.

"Are you sure you want this? "Huey asked, sitting up in a kneeling position over Jazmine. He pushed a curl behind her ear, "If you want to stop, we can. We only just met, and if you think we're moving a little fast…, "

Jazmine shut her eyes for a moment before she made her decision.

She sat up a little and unclasped her bra from behind, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. She blushed as she felt Huey's eyes on her, "I'm sure, "She whispered.

"You're so beautiful, "Huey said. Jazmine opened her eyes to find him staring at her face, not her body, "You are beautiful, Jazmine Dubois. "

Jazmine blushed and he leaned down to kiss her. She felt Huey tug at her shorts. She lifted her body enough for him to slip off her shorts, along with her underwear. Jazmine undid his belt buckle and his jeans were off. The only thing on him were his thin boxers.

Jazmine could see him starting to bulge out, and slowly, she began to push his boxers aside until his member stood free. He shimmied off his boxers and Jazmine got under the covers, followed by Huey.

Huey positioned himself above her, "Again, are you sure about this Jazmine? "He asked, "Once we do this, there's no going back, "

"I'm sure, Huey, "Jazmine whispered. She cracked a smile, "I'm sure, "

Huey leaned down to kiss her again before slowly entering her. Jazmine gave out a loud gasp, followed by whimpering as he went deeper. He held his position for a moment while Jazmine got used to the feeling. Suddenly, he felt something wet, and reached down to touch it.

He pulled his hand back up. It was blood.

"Jazmine…I'm sorry, "Huey gasped. He slowly began to pull out, "I-I didn't know you were a virgin, "

"No, it's okay, "Jazmine whimpered. She pushed herself on top of him until he was inside her again. The pain was sharp, but it subsided, "Its okay, "

Huey nodded and began to thrust slightly, causing Jazmine to moan in agony and pleasure, "Huey…, "She whimpered. Huey moaned with one thrust, getting deeper. He felt her tighten around him, and it set him off.

He went slightly faster, and it was enough to make Jazmine moan louder. She felt herself begin to shake. She curled her toes and grabbed onto Huey's back, clawing at him with her nails. He leaned down to kiss her neck, sucking on it and leaving a fresh hickey. He traveled down to her breasts, kissing each one tenderly.

Jazmine felt her world shake and her body shake even harder. She began to moan more, reaching her climax.

"Huey! "She let out a sharp shriek.

"Jazmine, baby…, "Huey moaned, his climax had already been reached before hers. With one final thrust, he released inside her before collapsing on top of her. He rolled off, pulling himself out.

Jazmine felt tender as she tried to sit up, only to feel a pain in her stomach and legs and let out a small cry. Huey wrapped his arms around her, helping her sit up, "I'm sorry it hurts, "He said. Jazmine smiled weakly, "I'm okay, "She replied. Huey grabbed a tissue from a tissue box on the nightstand beside him and gave it to Jazmine, who wiped herself and Huey off. She tossed it to the side.

Huey pulled her into his chest and she rested her head on him, listening to his heartbeat thump away as if he'd just ran a marathon. Huey could feel Jazmine's heartbeat against his body go in sync with his own.

"Jazmine, baby, "Huey kissed her head, her forehead. He brought her face upwards and kissed her cheeks and lips, "You're so beautiful, "He whispered. Jazmine smiled against a kiss.

Jazmine fell asleep on his chest blissfully. Huey smiled himself to sleep after her.

* * *

Cindy couldn't believe how fast Riley could be when he was in a hurry.

At the Wuncler's mansion, he was coming up with ideas upon ideas about how they should handle the problem at hand. Ed and Rummy sat silently nearby, listening and planning plots of their own.

"Well, What'cha'll think? "Riley asked.

Ed rubbed his head, "I mean, wha' 'bout Ava's pop? "He asked.

Riley had just come up with a plan to get rid of Ava, but had left out a part where they also got rid of her father.

Rummy sighed, "Getting rid of a drug lord ain't gonna be easy, "He pointed out. Riley nodded grimly, "But wha' choice do we have? The girls' are already in it deep…who knows how long we have, "

Ed took a swig from a silver flask. He smacked his lips and took another swig, "Man, we should be askin' Huey. Tha' nigga always has an idea or somethin' like tha', "

"Huey's at home wit' Jaz, "Riley replied, "Lemme call his ass up, "

Riley took out his phone and dialed his brother's number, only for it to go to voice mail after four rings, "Damn it, he ain't answerin'! "Riley cursed himself. He slapped himself on the forehead and sighed, "C'mon Cin, we gotta go find Huey's dumbass, "

Cindy nodded and stood up. Ed and Rummy did as well, "Aye, we gots ya on the ride, "Ed called out to the two as they began to leave the room. He pocketed his flask, after taking one last drink, and followed them. Rummy picked up his handgun and was next in line.

They were in the car, Ed's BMW, and had just exited the premises when they heard a loud shot ring out. Ed looked in the rearview mirror, "Tha fuck was tha' bitch ass noise? "He looked behind them.

A few yards away, driving behind them, was a black Lincoln. Ed narrowed his brow, "Yo, we has company, "

Riley turned around and instantly recognized the car, "Its them niggas from the mall! "He announced. Cindy gave out a small shriek and ducked down to the floor.

"Don't worry lil bit, ain't nothin' gonna happen to ya, "Ed said. They came to an intersection with busy cars. The Lincoln was right behind them. Ed took out his handgun, as did Rummy. Riley reached under the seat and pulled out a shotgun, fully loaded and ready to fire.

Once the light turned green, Ed took off and made a sharp right turn, making several cars stop and start to honk at them. Cindy toppled to the left, landing right on top of Riley. Riley gently pushed her off and readied the shotgun.

The Lincoln made a similar right turn and began to chase after the BMW. Rummy rolled down his window and put his head out. No sooner than he did, a man from the Lincoln also pushed his head out, along with an arm, and began to fire aimlessly.

Rummy pulled back in for a moment before cocking his gun and carefully positioning his arm out the window. He fired, hitting the car's front hood.

"Damn, almost got him, "He cursed under his breath. He took another aim and fired just as Rummy took another turn. They hit a speed bump in the road and Cindy went up, knocking her head against the ceiling of the car and landed back onto the floor with a thud.

Riley grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back onto the seat, "Cin, get in tha back! "He ordered. Cindy, teary eyed and scared, only nodded her head vigorously and climbed over the seats to the back, landing on the cold floor. She stayed low as she heard more gunshots being fired.

Riley had also climbed into the back and opened a side window. He began to fire the shotgun, and Cindy crouched down so her eyes were level with the car as she gazed out the back window. The car had several bullet holes in it, and one was in the front window. Immediately, she recognized the driver as the same black man from the mall, and his companion was the white man.

Cindy ducked down as a bullet whirred through the back window, barely missing her. She let out a scream as she did so. She covered her ears and balled herself up. She was then crying hysterically.

"Cindy calm down! "Riley yelled. He pulled himself inside and began to reload his shotgun. When he heard another gunshot, he abandoned the shotgun and pulled out his own handgun. He began to fire at will, aiming for the driver. Ed made several more sharp turns, each sending Cindy on a roll from one side of the back to the other. She hit the walls and several things that were lying in the back; boxes and tools and whatnot.

Cindy picked up the nearest item, a large, heavy wrench, and forced herself to sit up as the car turned this way and that. She opened another side window and slowly pushed herself out.

"Cindy, what are you doing?! "Rummy yelled, ceasing his firing. Cindy pulled the wrench out with her. She took careful aim, held her breath, and threw the wrench with all her might.

The wrench landed in the front window with a loud crash, and the car began to swerve. Cindy screamed as she felt someone grab her by the backside and pull her inside. She thrashed until she realized that it was Riley, "Cindy, calm down! "He yelled, trying to pull her arm away from his cornrows. Cindy stopped for a second, tears streaming down her face. She then lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his body and screaming into his chest.

Ed made another few sharp turns, and the Lincoln was gone.

Rummy pulled himself back into the car and rolled up his window, "Damn lil bit, I didn't know you could aim, "He teased. Ed busted out laughing, and Riley chuckled.

Cindy gave a brave smile and tried to laugh it off, wiping away her tears, "I'm good, ain't I? "She laughed nervously.

Ed circled around a few more times until he was sure they were gone, and then headed to the Freeman place.

He dropped them off inside the gates and sped away with Rummy. They were going back out to look for the Lincoln.

Cindy was shaking as she tried to stand, so Riley helped her walk inside. She had a nasty cut on her arm from being tossed around in the back of the car for so long, and a big bruise on the top of her head, probably from hitting the sides of the car.

Once inside, they found Granddad in his recliner, snoring away.

"Damn, where's Huey an' Jaz though? "Riley asked. Cindy shrugged shakily.

Riley began to head up the stairs, "I'm gonna go find they dumbasses, "He announced. Cindy nodded. She headed into the living room and sunk into the couch, pleased to be safe. She shut her eyes.

"HOLY FUCKING JESUS CHRIST GOD ALMIGHTY OH LORD WHA' THE FUCK IS THIS! "

Riley screaming woke her up fast, as did Mr. Freeman, "Damn it boy, what now? Can't you see I need my rest?! "He yelled into the house, standing slowly. Cindy jumped up and rushed up the stairs on still shaky legs.

"Riley, wha's goin' on? "She called out. Once upstairs, she found Riley standing at the doorframe of her and Jazmine's room.

"Riley! Wha' the fuck? "Cindy yelled, approaching the door. She pushed Riley aside and headed in, "Jazmine, tha fuck is this nigga-, "And she stopped mid-sentence, her mouth gapping.

It was Huey and Jazmine.

In bed. Together.

* * *

"That little bitch did a real number on the car! "Victor yelled into the phone. Boss chuckled on the other side, "I would imagine so; Cindy doesn't seem like someone to mess around, "

"Yeah, well, that mulatto wasn't with her, "Victor muttered, "It was just her and the youngest Freeman boy, along with some body guards, "

"I see, "Boss mused. He seemed to be purring on the other side. He was reconsidering his choice, "I think you should attack the house soon; she's here. Don't worry, I'm sending backup that'll be there within the days, "

"I guess…should we take the families? You know, for ransom, "Victor asked.

"No, no way. First off, Jazmine's father is a powerful lawyer. Cindy's mother might not be too much, but her father is best friends with Wuncler, the most powerful man in Woodcrest. The old coot might be out for himself, but he has no issue protecting his own, "Boss sighed, "Wait for backup. "

"Aye, "Victor said, hanging up.

Mike was in the car still. They had parked in an empty warehouse lot to make the phone call. The car was a mess; bullet holes in the front, a large gash in the front window from that wrench, delivered by Cindy.

Mike had also gotten hurt; grazed by a bullet, then knock in the chest with the wrench.

"That little white bitch is gonna pay for this, "Mike hissed angrily. He tended to his bullet graze, muttering under his breath all the terrible things that would come to Cindy for throwing that wrench and knocking them off their trail.

"Calm down, don't worry, she's here, "Victor assured him.

"What the fuck is Ava gonna do against that crazy bitch? "Mike asked, "If she can fight through bullets, she'll fight Ava face to face. "

"You know Ava's hardly ever alone, "Victor replied simply, "I'm sure she has some form of backup waiting with her. "

"I guess…what's Boss getting outta this? "Mike asked.

"He wants one of the girls, "Victor said, "I was assuming Jazmine once Ava was threw with her, but you know how Boss is. He likes fighters. I'm sure he's changed his mind to Cindy, "

Mike chuckled evilly, "Then she'll finally get it. "

Victor nodded. He hopped into the car and the two drove away.

* * *

 **Yeah, it was bound to happen, right? The next chapter has some unexpected characters popping in briefly.**

 **Xoxoxo, queen**


	10. Think About It

**Okay guys, I'm back from boot camp and it was long as hell! Yeah, I got hurt pretty bad, but 'nuff bout me, y'all probably only wanna know about the story. I should have more time to focus on my stories now that my summer has officially started.**

* * *

"Wha' the fuck is goin' on?! "Cindy yelped.

She and Riley had just walked into her and Jazmine's shared room, only to find Jazmine and Huey naked in bed together. Jazmine felt her face begin to burn with embarrassment as Huey groggily sat up, "What the hell…, "He began. He saw Riley and Cindy standing at the doorframe; Cindy looking horrified and Riley looking like he was about to congratulate him, and groaned.

Jazmine hurriedly leaned down off the bed, the blankets well wrapped around her, and grabbed her clothes, well, her underwear and bra. She shimmied them on and then pulled on the nearest shirt, which happened to be Huey's.

Huey had found his boxers on the floor and pulled them on, along with his pants, and stood up. Cindy was about to beat the shit out of him until Mr. Freeman came to the scene.

"Aw hell boy! What did you do? "He yelled. He lifted his cane and swung at Huey, who dodged it, "Granddad, calm down, "Huey said, sounding indifferent.

"Boy who gave you permission to have relations with that little baby? "Mr. Freeman slapped himself on the head, "She did Granddad, it's not like I forced her to, "Huey replied simply.

Cindy hurried over to Jazmine, "Wha' the fuck were ya thinkin'?! "She yelled, grabbing onto Jazmine's shoulders and shaking her hard, "Cindy, calm down, it's not a big deal…, "Jazmine replied.

"Oh my god Jaz! "Cindy groaned, "We're supposed to stay here for protection, not so ya horny ass can fuck around wit' Huey! "

Riley laughed as his brother passed by, but then he became serious, "Yo, while me an' Cindy were bein' shot at by crazy lunatics, ya an' Jaz were ova here fuckin' each other's brains out? "He stated bluntly.

"What? "Huey whirled around to look at him, "Who was shooting at you? "He asked, suddenly serious as well.

"Those two niggas from the mall, "Riley replied, "Don't worry, we lost 'em after Cindy nailed their car with a wrench, "

"You did what? "Jazmine arched her eyebrow at Cindy, who turned red and looked away, "And you're worried about me! "Jazmine threw her hands up in disbelief.

"We was fine Jaz, "Cindy said calmly. Jazmine rolled her eyes. She grabbed her shorts and pulled them on, then headed into the bathroom, "I'm gonna take a shower, okay, "She muttered, slamming the door.

Riley turned to Huey, "An' yo ass ain't joinin' her, "He teased. Huey blushed slightly, "C'mon, we gotta meet up wit' Caesar and Hiro, "Riley said, dragging his brother out of the room. Mr. Freeman cursed under his breath and hobbled back downstairs and to his recliner.

Jazmine felt the steaming hot water hit her skin and she sighed. After today, she really needed a nap. Is that was sex does to you?

She washed herself off and stepped out of the steaming shower, pulling a towel around her body. She began to blow dry her hair when she heard a loud knock at the front door. She quickly dressed herself and headed out her door. She arrived at the top of the stairs when Riley had just opened the door, Cindy next to him.

"Yo, wassup nigga, "Riley greeted whoever was at the door.

Cindy backed up a little and watched in awe as a black man in a purple suit strolled in. She looked up to see Jazmine's questioning face, as if begging to know who the nigga in the purple was.

Jazmine had never seen this man before. He was on the short side and wore all purple, as if he was royalty. He had on a purple fedora with purple sunglasses and gold rings on almost every finger, each with different stones. He carried a cane with a ruby at the top.

As soon as he walked in, someone else did, too.

It was a woman, a tall woman in stilettoes. She had strawberry blonde hair and big green eyes with tanned skin. She wore a mini skirt and a crop top that exposed her pierced belly button. On her ears adorned several more piercings, and she even had one on her nose. Her lips were a bright red and plump, but that must've been the makeup working its magic.

"Well hello Freeman boy, "The man clucked. His voice was high pitched and raspy, "We say hello from the streets! "He then gestured to the woman standing with him, who was almost taller than he, "This is my main bitch. "He explained, "Her spoiled ass insists on accompanying me on all my trips, "He added.

"Hello cuties, "She said to Riley and Huey, who had just approached. Jazmine had met them all at the bottom of the stairs and felt her face burn as she looked at the tall, sexy woman, and then back at her own body, covered by a drooping shirt and shorts.

"My name's Cristal, like the champagne, "She introduced herself with a sweet smile. The man chuckled, "And I'm A Pimp Named Slickback, "He said, "We're lookin' for Huey Freeman? "

"I'm Huey, "Huey muttered.

"Well, well, brother, we heard you needed some assistance, "A Pimp Named Slickback said, "Yeah, but who called you? "Huey arched an eyebrow at him.

"Why, we got a lovely call from Mr. Wuncler III, "A Pimp Named Slickback said, "I offered up my services as a dear friend…and after seeing that check being written by Sr. Wuncler himself, "He laughed hoarsely.

"I can't believe Ed an' Rummy called a pimp! "Riley laughed, slapping himself on the head, "Of all the niggas to call…, "

"A pimp? "Jazmine suddenly felt afraid. She had heard about pimps in school, about how they would prey on girls and pick them up, then use them for sex and money. Jazmine stepped back, and A Pimp Named Slickback noticed.

"There, there, darling. Slickback ain't gonna be taking you, "He assured her. He looked her up and down, "You're not…the workin' type, "He said. The comment was left to sink into Jazmine until she realized what it meant; she wasn't good enough to be chosen as a prostitute.

This should've been relieving, but instead, Jazmine felt obviously insecure.

"Damn right she's not the working type, "Huey then said defensively, "She doesn't need to be working, "

"Oh, I see Mr. Huey Freeman! Now I know what Mr. Wuncler III was talking about you having a thing for a…., "He eyed Jazmine mischievously, "Mulatto, "He finished.

Jazmine gulped hard.

"Aight, let's get down to business, "Riley said.

In her head, Jazmine thought of the most childish thing possible.

 _To defeat the Huns!_ The thought made her want to laugh and slap herself at the same time for thinking about a Disney song at a moment like this. This was the time to be the most mature woman she could be…but instead, she was thinking about a song from Mulan.

Cindy grabbed onto Jazmine's arm as they were pushed into the living room. Cindy and Jazmine sat side by side on the couch. Riley chose to stand behind the couch, directly behind Cindy, while Huey sat down next to Jazmine and instinctively put his arm around her when Slickback passed by.

Cindy gently scooted over a little bit to give the two some space, but Jazmine felt like she could barely breathe. She couldn't believe she was in the room with a pimp who didn't think she could be good enough to become something as discriminating as a prostitute.

 _Prostitutes are supposed to be sexy and gorgeous,_ Jazmine thought, _if I'm not good enough for that…does that mean I'm not good enough for Huey?_ She looked up at Huey from her position by his side. Huey didn't seemed fazed by Slickback's comment about Jazmine.

"So, what is the plan, boys? "Slickback asked the crew. Huey sighed, "As of now, we're hiding behind these walls. "

The two, along with Riley, began a deep conversation that neither Cindy nor Jazmine could understand.

Cristal, who had been standing next to Slickback, got Jazmine's attention and waved her over to the hallway. Jazmine quietly obeyed, leaving Cindy to listen to the ideas being thrown.

Jazmine met the lovely Cristal in the hallway, confused as to why she had been called there. She had never seen a prostitute before, or even been this close to one, but Cristal seemed oddly normal, despite her attire. Cristal could see the innocence in Jazmine's eyes and it made her smirk slightly.

"You're Jazmine, right? "Cristal asked. Jazmine only nodded in reply.

"Good, well, here, "Cristal fished into her Prada purse and pulled out a photo that had been folded in half, "I thought you should have this, "

"What is it? "Jazmine asked. She took the picture and unfolded it.

The first face she recognized was Huey's. He was stoic, not one expression in his face. He looked the same, the picture must've been taken recently. The one face she did not recognize was the girl he was with.

She had dark hair and sun kissed skin. Her smile was wide and flashy; whiter than a brand new white Crayola color pencil. She wore a pair of sunglasses, shielding her eyes. She wore a pair of shorts and a tank top. She was curvy and had long, lean legs with a gorgeous figure. Huey's arm was wrapped lazily around her waist, hers around his neck.

"S-she's Ava, "Jazmine gasped, her voice small.

Cristal nodded sadly, "Yes, that's the infamous Ava you've probably been hearing about but haven't seen, "

"H-how close were they? "Jazmine asked. She felt even more insecure than before. How could Jazmine compete with this?

"They were friends, as far as I know, until he asked her out, "Cristal shrugged, "Slickback didn't really tell me much about her while we were coming over here; only that she's obviously madly in love with Huey, "Cristal rolled her eyes, "Love these days just isn't the same, "

"What do you mean? "Jazmine asked.

"I take it you've never 'fallen in love' before, "Cristal said. Jazmine shook her head.

"Well, love these days isn't real. Well, I'm sure Huey and Ava's love was real; from what I was told, they had been best friends before ever going out. Their love was strong at one point, I'm sure of it, "

 _She meant nothing._

"What I'm trying to tell you, Jazmine…I don't think Huey's worth it, "

Jazmine felt her heart heave at Cristal's words. Not because she was angry, but because deep down, she knew Cristal was right. Jazmine had only known Huey for a short amount of time, Ava had known Huey forever. They had obviously been in love, and who knows. Maybe Huey really did love her, he just wanted a break from Ava's insanity.

Jazmine turned back to look at Huey, who was deep in thought. She felt her heart begin to hurt, "But I-, "Jazmine couldn't say it, "I love him, "She whispered.

Cristal shook her head, "Jazmine, love takes time. Believe me, love takes time…and effort, "She looked sadly at Slickback, "Love doesn't happen within the first few weeks, "

Jazmine thought about Huey for a moment, all the things he had said to her.

 _I had to have you, Jazmine. I like you for you. You're the reason I like you._

"What do I do now? "Jazmine was forcing herself to not cry. Cristal pitied Jazmine's innocent love, "It's better to leave him, "She whispered, "I'm not telling you this for Ava's advantage. I haven't even met the bitch and she's already a bigger bitch than me. "Cristal rolled her eyes, "Sending threats isn't fair game, honey. And neither is sending dogs to do your dirty work. This Ava plays by cheating. Anyways, I'm telling you this because…I can tell something bad is gonna happen, "Cristal sighed, "And I know someone will get hurt. I don't want you getting hurt for no reason, "

"T-thank you, Cristal, "Jazmine whimpered. She felt the tears coming on before she could stop them. Cristal pulled Jazmine into a warm hug, "There, there, Jazmine. Everything will be fine. "

"No, it won't, "Jazmine whispered into Cristal's chest, "I've already given him everything I could, "

"No…, "Cristal gapped, pulling away, "Oh Jazmine, why would you do that? "

Jazmine started crying a little more, shaking her head, "I don't know, "She breathed, "I don't know. "

* * *

After Slickback and Cristal left, Jazmine rushed Cindy into their room for a serious talk.

After explaining what Cristal had told her, and after showing her the picture, Cindy agreed heavy heartedly, "I'm so sorry Jaz, "

Jazmine felt like bursting into tears, and she did, right into the pillows. How could this happen? She had risked everything to be with someone who probably didn't even want to be with her; he just wanted her.

Cindy felt her blood begin to boil, but it quickly cooled. After all this, she was too tired to really think about anything. Instead, she lied down next to a sobbing Jazmine and drifted off to sleep.

Jazmine couldn't believe it. Her whole world came apart for someone she didn't have a chance with. She left her family, put herself at risk, all for someone who might eventually leave her.

There was a knock at the door, and Mr. Freeman came in. He slowly pulled up a seat and sat down near Jazmine.

"Cutie pie, what did Cristal tell ya? "He asked suddenly.

"Sh-she told me that Huey isn't worth it, "Jazmine shuddered. She gave Mr. Freeman the saddest, most defeated look ever, "Please tell me she's lying. Please tell me Huey isn't just cruel. "

Mr. Freeman sighed, "After he lost his parents, I don't even know if he can love anyone, it's amazing he stayed with Ava, "

"He told me he was afraid, "Jazmine replied slowly. Mr. Freeman laughed, "Huey? Afraid? I don't even think that's a part of his vocabulary, "Mr. Freeman coughed out flem, "No, he told me he was afraid because of Ava's father…, "

"Ah, yes, "Mr. Freeman became dark, "I understand. "

"What's going to happen now? "Jazmine asked.

"We have to wait and hope that Ed, Rummy, and the boys have come up with a damn good plan to get us outta this mess, "Mr. Freeman said gruffly, standing. He hobbled away. Jazmine remembered what Huey had said about Mr. Freeman's cane.

Jazmine pulled out her phone and decided to listen to Pandora to calm her down. She picked a random playlist and listened, throwing her phone beside her and flopping down on the bed next to Cindy.

" _With the taste of your lips I'm on the run_

 _You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_

 _With a taste of a poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic? "_

Jazmine groaned inwardly as she continued to listen to Toxic by Brittney Spears. The song was really conveying the attitude in the air at the moment. Could Huey really be toxic?

Cindy could hear the music playing and woke up, "Yo man, change this damn song, "She mumbled. She grabbed Jazmine's phone and pushed another playlist. She tossed the phone back to Jazmine and laid back down, waiting for the music to come on.

" _Already got one rolled up in my left hand_

 _Pussy on my mind, tighter than a headband_

 _Got Kush in my lungs, got ganja in my sweat glands_

 _This shit I'm on, better than the next strand, "_

Headband by B.o.B blared through Jazmine's little phone, and she was about to lose it. The last thing she wanted was to hear a rap song about weed and girls and sex. She turned Pandora off and decided to nap with Cindy.

* * *

Huey stared at an old photo on his phone.

It was of him and Ava. For some reason, he couldn't delete this one picture. It was a picture them at the movies. Ava had caught Huey off guard during one of the rare moments of him smiling at her. She was cheerily smiling into the camera, while Huey's smile looked little to nothing compared to hers.

"Aye man, you gotta leave all tha' shit in the past, "Riley said, knocking the phone to the carpeted floor. Huey cursed under his breath and picked it up. He took one last glance at it and locked his phone.

"I thought ya liked Jaz, "Riley said, sitting down on the opposite couch in the Freeman household. Cindy and Jazmine had gone upstairs and hadn't come down since Cristal and Slickback left. Riley had noticed that Jazmine and Cristal had gone off to the side to talk, but about what, he didn't know. He, however, did not tell Huey about it.

"I do, "Huey said, "More than I ever loved Ava, "

"Then why ya lookin' at tha' old picture? "Riley asked.

Huey sighed, "I'm trying to remember what made me want to be with her in the first place, "He said, "Jazmine is so different. She's so sweet and caring, nothing like Ava. Ava was always so mean and manipulative. "

"I'll say nigga, "Riley muttered. Riley knew about Ava being cruel and uncannily smart for her age. Her father had something to do with it.

"Why'd ya fuck wit' a crazy bitch like her? "Riley asked. Huey shrugged, "I loved her once Riley, I stayed with her forever, "

"Cause yo pussy ass was afraid, "Riley made a face, "Damn it, Huey, ya have somethin' right now with Jaz. She really cares about yo dumbass, an' I hope you don't lose her, "

"Yeah, "Huey said, tired of listening to Riley preach, even though he had a point, "What about you and Cindy? "

At the mention of her name, Riley's face turned red, "What'chu mean nigga, "He said, his voice cracking. Huey smirked, "I know you like her, "

"So wha'? She's a down ass female wit' a killer body an' she knows how to take care of herself, "Riley approved of Cindy very much. Huey could daresay that Riley liked her a lot more than he claimed to.

"Listen, Huey, "Riley continued, "Jazmine's gettin' antsy. She don't like this whole situation you put her in, "

"I know, "Huey sighed. He leaned back against the couch, rubbing his head anxiously, "I shouldn't have continued to speak to her after saving her that night at the party, "He admitted, "But, I'm glad I did. I got to meet a wonderful person, "

"Maybe yo ass will get to keep her too, "Riley said.

Huey wanted to scream, "Maybe, "

* * *

"Well? "

Ava lied in her hotel room bed, munching away on more vegetables. Even though she was in the mood for something sweet, she had to keep herself looking good for when they finally got Huey.

"Ma'am, I think we might be able to lure Jazmine out of the house, perhaps Cindy as well, "Victor replied. He and Mike had been summoned to meet her the day before.

"We've been here how long and you barely came up with that now? "Ava muttered.

Mike tried to sound nonchalant, "The girl, Jazmine, she is a dancer, "

Ava shrugged, "So? "Ava herself could not dance to save her life.

"We have heard that in about a month and a half, maybe less, there is going to be a Winter Dance recital at their school, Wuncler High…we have also found out that Jazmine plans on dancing in it, "

"Go on, "Ava was intrigued.

"Perhaps, either when the recital first starts or when it ends, we can take both girls at once while you make a grand appearance for Huey and Riley Freeman, "Victor could tell Ava liked the plan very much, she had a certain gleam in her eye; the same gleam her father would have.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan, but what about the other men they've involved? "Ava asked. She wanted to make sure this plan was foolproof.

"We'll be able to take care of them, so long as we keep them separated from the boys, "

"Mae! "Ava called out. Mae came out of the bathroom, where she had been the entire time, "What? "She asked, slightly annoyed.

"I have a job for you, "Ava replied with a sly smile. Mae's ears perked up, "I'm listening girl, c'mon, "

"I want you to…distract the other bodyguards Huey and Riley have found, "Ava replied simply, "They will never know who you are, I'll make sure of that, "

Mae smiled widely, "Count me in, "She had a dying itch to kick some ass. Maybe, when they had the girls in their hands, she could take out all her anger on the blonde girl…

"Let me know as soon as this recital is, "Ava ordered. Mike and Victor nodded before leaving the room. The moment they did, Mike's cell phone rang.

"Well, well, how's she doing? "A man asked. It was Boss.

"She's fine, Boss, "Mike replied, "Good, you make sure she and that friend of hers are fine, "

"Will do, "Mike muttered before hanging up. He didn't really like Ava or the friend, Mae, but he had to serve them so long as Boss told him to.

"What did Boss want? "Victor asked as they left the hotel.

"He just wanted to make sure his daughter and her friend, Mae, are being well taken care of, "Mike grumbled. Victor had to chuckle as they hopped in the car, "What, has he lost faith in us? "

"Dunno, "Mike shrugged.

"It was a joke, "Victor then said, leaving the hotel premises.

* * *

 **So I decided to involve Slickback & Cristal in this story. A while back I wrote a one shot for Cristal but never posted it. She is a minor character that showed up in like one episode, but I decided to write it anyways. I haven't posted it because I don't know if I really should because it has a few possible triggers in it. **

**Xoxoxo, queen**


	11. Worth It

**Updating guys**

* * *

Jazmine had never been so confused in her entire life. However, that day, she was in the mood to dance her stress away, even if it was just for a moment.

Cindy was all for it, too.

"Jaz, what'cha wanna dance to? "She asked. The two were in the garage at noon. It had been two days since they had seen Cristal and A Pimp Named Slickback. Huey and Riley were either with each other in their rooms, with Ed and Rummy, or out doing god knows what. Occasionally, they would see Hiro and Caesar, who always brought them whatever work they picked up for them at school.

Jazmine was really thinking about what Cristal had said to her, about Huey not being worth it. Cindy had been trying to talk Jazmine through it, but Jazmine was still scared and worried.

"I don't know, "She shrugged, "Let's see…, "

She searched up YouTube on her laptop and typed in Worth It by Fifth Harmony. Cindy instantly got hyped up, since this was her favorite song. The two instantly went into a wild dance as the song played.

" _Give it to me I'm worth it_

 _Baby I'm worth it, uh huh I'm worth it_

 _Gimme, gimme I'm worth it, "_

The two girls laughed as they messed up and broke into crazy freestyles. On the other side of the door that led into the kitchen was a small window, and looking through this window was Huey and Riley.

" _Uh huh, ya see me in the spot like_

' _Ooh I love your style'_

 _Uh huh, show me what ya got_

' _Cause I don't wanna waste my time_

 _Uh huh, ya see me in the spot like_

' _Ooh I love your style'_

 _Uh huh, show me what ya got_

 _Now come and make it worth my while! "_

"GIVE IT TO ME I'M WORTH IT! "Cindy sang loudly and off-key. Riley sighed dreamily, staring at Cindy while she danced and sang. This was the girl he wanted. This was his female.

Huey watched Jazmine sing along with Cindy and dance to the rhythm of the song. Looking at her made him realize that she was worth it; all this planning and fighting and lying low: all of it would be worth it in the end. Because in the end, he would have her; his best friend, right hand. His woman.

"Look at 'em, "Riley chuckled.

"Yeah, "Huey cracked a small smile.

Suddenly, Jazmine stopped dancing and headed towards the laptop to change the song. She sat there for a moment until she had found a simple song to dance to.

" _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks? "_

At that moment, Cindy saw the boys staring at them from the window and signaled for Jazmine to look. Jazmine turned and saw them, red-faced and awe struck. She skipped over to the door to open it, "C'mon, "She said shyly.

Riley ambled his way in over to Cindy, who blushed at his boldness. He then took her hand and the two began to dance together, although it was obvious Riley couldn't dance to save his life. Cindy's face soon turned red as her cheeks began to burn from the smile that had crossed her face while she danced with Riley, who kept his eyes level with hers as much as he could while looking down at his feet.

Jazmine felt Huey grab onto her hand, and she jumped back. She stared up at him while he gazed down at her. He then took her other hand and led her into a dance.

" _So honey now_

 _Take me into your lovin' arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinkin' out loud_

 _Baby, we found love right where we are, "_

Huey twirled Jazmine around with some skill, but it was Jazmine who led the way. Jazmine felt her heart leap with joy, but Cristal's words were still embedded into her brain.

"Huey, "She whispered. They began to shift from foot to foot while the danced in place, "Yes? "He replied. She felt tears weld up in her eyes, but she looked away from him.

"What do you want from me? "She asked in a small voice.

Huey was then confused, "Jazmine, what are you talking about? "He asked. They stopped dancing for a moment.

"We've only been knowing each other for a short time, "She went on, "There must be something that you want, "

"I want you, Jazmine, "Huey replied simply, "I want you, "

"Is that what you said to Ava? "Jazmine said through gritted teeth, "Is this what you did to her, then left her? "

Huey blew out some air. He pulled Jazmine closer to his body; her small one compressed against his large one. They fit perfectly into each other, like she was his missing puzzle piece, "No, Jazmine, I never did this to Ava, "He said, "I loved her, but Ava was hard to love in a romantic way. In the end, I guess I couldn't love her anymore like that, "

"Do you truly still love her in any way? "Jazmine asked, looking up at him, emerald meeting wine. Huey gave a small, sad smile, "No, not in the way you think I would. I love her because she was a part of my past; she gave my life meaning for a little while. I loved her before we ever started seeing each other, but it was more family love than anything else. Maybe that's why it was so hard to love her any other way; I was so used to loving her like a sister than a lover. "Huey pressed a gentle kiss to Jazmine's forehead.

Jazmine felt her whole body warm up with that gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yo lovebirds, "Riley called out. Huey and Jazmine stopped dancing to face him, "I dunno 'bout y'all, but I'm hungry! "

"Same, "Cindy added, grabbing onto Riley's hand as they ran out of the garage through the door that led into the house. Jazmine rolled her eyes, but followed the pair, Huey behind her.

* * *

"Aye nigga! Toss tha' ball ova here! "Riley yelled.

Hiro perfectly and effortlessly tossed the football over to Riley, who caught it in the air and went running across the backyard. Caesar and Huey, who were on the opposing team to Riley and Hiro, chased after the football. Huey knocked himself into Riley, who went flying and dropped the ball.

Ed and Rummy sat on the porch, polishing their guns. Jazmine and Cindy were sitting on the concrete by the grass, pulling out the green shards and piling them up.

"Aye, don't be pullin' out 'em grass! "Riley called out, "We paid money for tha' shit! "

"Nigga calm down! "Cindy yelled back.

The boys jogged over, sweaty and tired, and sat down on the porch with the girls and Ed and Rummy. Riley marched inside and grabbed a water bottle. He came out with a few more and tossed one to each person. The boys took long gulps.

"How long are y'all plannin' on playin'? "Cindy asked.

"I don't know, "Caesar replied, shrugging. Hiro and Caesar had just come over for some relaxation time. Riley, Huey, Ed, and Rummy had been planning for so long, they wanted a day of rest.

Jazmine was talking to Cindy, when all of a sudden, she felt sick. Her stomach churned and her throat burned. Without saying anything, she quickly stood up and rushed inside to the bathroom. Cindy followed, worried.

She met Jazmine in the downstairs bathroom, where she was throwing up.

"Ew, Jaz, wha' tha fuck have yo ass been eatin'? "She asked, making a face. The bathroom soon reeked of vomit. Jazmine pulled herself away from the toilet once she was done and sighed, "I don't know. I've eaten all the same things you have, basically, "

Cindy gave her a look, "Are ya sick? "She put her hand to Jazmine's forehead, "I don't feel a fever, "

Jazmine shook her head, "I'm fine, Cindy, really, "She stood up shakily. She went to the sink and washed her mouth out. She flushed the toilet and headed back into the living room. Instead of going outside, she went to the kitchen.

She began to rummage through the fridge.

"Jaz, wha' are ya doin' now? "Cindy groaned, following her. Jazmine pulled out a thing of grapes and strawberries. She then pulled out some whipped cream and grabbed a bowl that was drying on the dish rack. She filled it up with grapes and strawberries, then added the whipped cream. After that, she went into the pantry and pulled out some sugar and sprinkled some on top.

"Wha' the fuck Jazmine? "Cindy backed away, "Why the hell do you need sugar on yo whipped cream? "

"I'm in the mood for something sugary, "Jazmine replied simply. She fished out a grape and popped it into her mouth, chewing contently. Cindy made a face before grabbing and apple off of one of the counters and began to munch at it. All there was to eat in this place was healthy shit, thanks to Huey.

"Are ya havin' some bipolar ass food needs? "Cindy asked Jazmine. Jazmine only shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about, "

They headed back outside with the boys. Riley grabbed a grape from the bowl, but immediately spit it out, "Bitch wha' tha fuck did ya put in tha' grape? "He asked, "It's so…sweet! "

"Exactly! "Jazmine grinned, chewing on a strawberry. Huey approached her, his eyebrow quirked up in a confused expression.

He was about to say something until Hiro and Caesar called the boys back out into a game. Reluctantly, Huey went with them, but his mind was on Jazmine and her strange eating habits.

* * *

"Yo Jaz, chill, "Cindy said to Jazmine that night.

Jazmine was freaking out. Her recital was in a couple weeks and she was nervous. She was going to ask Huey if she could perform, since she was on the list to perform.

"I have to go, "Jazmine said, "I have to, Cindy. This could be my big moment! "

"I dunno Jaz, "Cindy scratched her head. Jazmine ignored her and got out of bed. She threw the door open and raced down the stairs to find Huey and Riley in the living room with Caesar and Hiro.

"Huey! "Jazmine exclaimed, jumping on top of Huey's lap. Huey grunted under the sudden force, "What? "He asked. Caesar and Hiro arched their eyebrows at the sudden intimacy. Riley laughed and said, "Oh shit, I forgots, dey don't know tha' y'all fucked, "

"Whoa, what?! "Caesar's eyes went wide and Hiro slapped his forehead. Huey's face grew warm and there was a hint of redness threatening to take over. Jazmine's face also turned red, but since she was a lot lighter, hers was more apparent.

"Well, what do you want Jazmine? "Huey asked, trying to change the subject. Jazmine's face turned back it its original color and she glanced down, "Um, Huey…that recital is coming up…and-, "

"No, "

"Aw Huey, you didn't even let me finish! "Jazmine whined. Huey pushed her off his lap and stood up, "You want to perform at that recital. "He said.

Jazmine narrowed her eyes, "Yes, I do. I've been practicing forever! "She snapped back, "And I'm on the list to perform anyways! "

"I don't care, Jazmine. We can't protect you onstage, "Huey replied simply. Jazmine stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "Well Freeman, "She spat his last name out with venom, "I'm going. This is my one shot to get noticed! "

"Jazmine, "Huey warned, but then he sighed. He knew he couldn't keep Jazmine from going, he had no right to. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine, "He said.

Jazmine smiled and rushed over to him, giving him a hug, "Thank you, Huey, "She smiled, kissing his cheek. She darted up the stairs to tell Cindy the news while Huey stood still, trying to capture how her kisses felt.

"Damn nigga, yo ass whipped already, "Riley teased. Hiro and Caesar chuckled behind him.

"But was that the wisest thing to do? "Hiro asked.

"I didn't have a choice; Jazmine can do what she likes. I don't control her, "Huey shrugged.

"No…I meant sleeping with her, "Hiro said seriously. He and Caesar knew about the whole situation, since they had also once had ties to Ava's father. Hiro clenched his jaw, "I don't think that was very smart of you to do, "

"Same bro, "Caesar agreed.

"Well its done, "Huey said, a little annoyed, "I can't take it back, "

"Yeah, we know you can't, "Caesar sighed. He leaned back against the couch, "Yo though, I'm surprised they haven't tried attacking the house yet. "

"They wouldn't dare, "Huey growled, "They know that's a risk, "

"I guess, "Hiro shrugged.

* * *

"THEY FUCKED?! "Ava screamed. She grabbed her bowl and threw it against the wall, smashing it to pieces. Mae backed up a little.

"Yeah, I just found out, "Mae said. She pulled at a strand of loose hair.

"I can't fucking believe this, "Ava said through gritted teeth. She clenched her jaw and stormed towards the bed. She grabbed a pillow and pulled it to her face screaming into it as loudly as she could.

"Yo Ava, we can still bust up those two bitches, "Mae said. She jumped on the bed next to Ava and started to comfortingly rub her best friend's back.

"But how could he? "Ava screamed into the pillow.

Victor and Mike stood nearby, however, Mike was getting a little annoyed by how Ava was acting like a complete child. Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore. Ava might've been their boss's daughter, but she was like a child in a teenager's body.

"He doesn't want you, "Mike blurted out bluntly.

Ava picked her head up and glared at him, "What? "She then asked. She stood up and began to approach him. Even Mae started to crawl further away from her friend.

Victor stepped aside as Ava approached Mike. Mike, however, wasn't fazed.

"This guy, Huey, he doesn't want you anymore, "Mike stated again, "If he's already fucking someone else, he doesn't want you. "

Ava snarled, "He's just a guy, he makes mistakes all the time. "She said.

"Ava, we've been trying to snag this guy for a long time. He's been trying to run away this entire time. He doesn't want to come back to you. If he did, he wouldn't be trying so hard to protect that little mulatto girl, "He stared down at Ava.

Mae bit her lower lip. She agreed with Mike. Victor was also secretly agreeing, but he said nothing.

Ava stamped her foot, "No! "She yelled, "He loves me! "

"Ava, stop acting like a child, "Mike spat, causing Ava to step back a little, "You're acting like a child! Maybe that's why he left you! "Mike yelled.

Suddenly, Mike let out a yelp. His face twisted into one with surprise as he sank to the floor, grabbing onto his side. Blood splattered everywhere. Mae screamed and ducked beside the bed while Ava's face twisted into something Victor couldn't quite pinpoint.

Standing behind Mike was a tall man dressed in a dark suit with black sunglasses on. He looked terrifying.

"I send you two to do one job, and you had to fight back, "The man shook his head in disappointment.

"Daddy, "Ava breathed.

"Boss, "Victor gasped, "Y-you killed him! "Victor rushed over to Mike and tried to help pick him up, but Boss pushed Victor away, "Mike chose his own fate, "He stated simply.

Mae looked in horror as Victor's tears fell down his face. Ava looked at Victor and suddenly felt remorse, "Daddy, why did you do this? "She asked.

"I did it because he disobeyed a direct order, "Boss replied.

"Sir, he didn't have to die, "Victor said through a clenched jaw, "He didn't have to-, "

"You will keep your mouth shut, "Boss snapped.

Victor looked down at his partner writhing in pain and nodded solemnly. Boss chuckled, "Good, now I'll be back. "He then turned around and left.

Victor went to his partner's side and helped him to his feet. Mike was barely breathing.

"I-I'm sorry for that, "Ava said, blinking. She had no idea how to react to this.

"If he dies, this is all your fault, "Victor spat, looking at her, "We are no longer your dogs. Find someone else. "

* * *

 **Ava can't take a hint bruh. But their plan is gonna take place since Jazmine's definitely going to the recital. But... how did Mae find out about Jazmine and Huey? I dunno, guess y'all will have to wait... DUN DUN DUNNN**

 **Xoxo, queen**


	12. Maybe?

**Hey guyssssssss (: So this chapter is kinda eh, but its more of an filler, I guess you would call it, for the next chapter or two.**

* * *

Huey looked up at the blue sky trimmed with white clouds. He breathed in the scent of flowers and freshly cut grass. One arm was supporting his head, the other was wrapped around Jazmine, who laid comfortably on his chest. She traced her finger all around his torso, every once in a while looking up to smile at him.

Riley and Cindy sat together on the porch. Cindy sat on a chair while Riley sat in front of her on the floor while she re-braided his hair, "Damn Riley, ya got a afro like Huey, "Cindy teased.

Riley rolled his eyes, "Why do ya think I keep it back? I don't wanna be confused wit' my gay ass brother, "He said.

"I can hear you, "Huey called out.

"So what nigga? "Riley yelled back. Huey rolled his eyes.

It had been an oddly peaceful day. Gin and Rummy came by earlier that morning with Slickback, but Cristal wasn't with them. Jazmine was informed that she was working. Jazmine didn't even want to think about what she was really doing.

"Jazmine, you're so beautiful, "Huey said. She looked up at him and smiled for a second. Suddenly, she frowned slightly and sat up, "Huey, do you love me? "She asked.

"Hmm? "

"Do you love me? "Jazmine asked again. Huey sat up too, "Is it not obvious? "He asked, "Because I've made it pretty obvious. "

"No, it's just…Cristal told me that we don't really love each other, "Jazmine admitted, "That love takes time and effort, "

"She's right, "Huey said, "Love does take time and effort. It takes a lot to love someone. But Cristal means it from her point of view of loving Slickback, and I wouldn't take her advice to heart, "He shrugged, "She may know a lot of things, but very little about love. I'm sure it looks like she knows what it is because she does love Slickback, but really, she didn't have a choice, "

"What do you mean? "Jazmine asked.

"Cristal was taken by Slickback a long time ago, I know that much. Slickback bragged about how he found her when she was fourteen, beaten and left for dead on the side of the road. He took her and kept her at his place and eventually turned her into his hoe. He said that he told her that she owed him her life because he "saved" her from death, "Huey shook his head, "Cristal didn't have a choice to love him or not. She chose to accept what he had said and stayed with him. She convinced herself that he loves her, "

"Doesn't he love her? "Jazmine asked quizzically.

"No, Jaz, Slickback doesn't love anyone. He sees women as objects, as something to use. Cristal doesn't want to see that, she only sees that he "saved" her by not leaving her on the road, which he could've. But loving him became a method of survival; there was no way she could escape, "Huey sighed, "Once you get into that game, it's hard to get out of. And Cristal is lazy, I'm sure she thought that maybe this lifestyle would be easier than most. "

"Oh, "Jazmine looked down at the grass. Huey used his finger to lift her chin up, "I'm not forcing you to love me. I am protecting you, but you can leave whenever you want to. I wouldn't suggest it, since Ava would find you and kill you in a heartbeat, but you could, "He gave her a small smile, "I want you to love me because you just do, not because you feel like you have to, "

"I do love you, "Jazmine whispered, "You're kind and caring, and you're handsome and…well…sexy, "She blushed, and she knew he was probably blushing too.

"I felt the attraction when I first met you, "Huey admitted, "At that party, I saw you being attacked and I saved you out of instinct. But when I actually saw you up close, I…, "Huey couldn't find the words for it, "I don't know, I just felt the attraction, "

Jazmine giggled. Huey leaned in and kissed her lovingly.

Meanwhile, Riley was holding back his laughter, "Damn, these niggas sappy as fuck, "

"Whatever Riley, "Cindy said, finishing off his braids. Riley stood up and helped Cindy stand as well, "They are, "He added.

"Like you ain't never liked someone, "Cindy challenged, arching her eyebrow. She then stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, causing him to freeze and heat up, "Don't even try an' deny anythin', "She chuckled, walking inside.

"Aye, h-hold up, "Riley stuttered, following her inside.

Huey and Jazmine chuckled from their positions, "Damn, I thought he'd never get a kiss from her, "Huey admitted.

"She really does like him, "Jazmine said.

"Why? He's so annoying, "Huey back away a little as Jazmine swatted his arm with her hand playfully, "Well, he is. And he's just like her, "

"They make a perfect couple, "Jazmine stated.

"A "gansta" couple, "Huey said, using a ghetto Chicago accent. Jazmine burst into laughter while Huey blushed.

"So, that recital is coming up, "Huey said casually. Jazmine gave him a look, "Yeah, it is, and I'm still going, "

Huey shook his head, "I don't know if that's a good idea Jazmine, "He said, "We don't know what Ava's planning, and I can't protect you out there…, "The thought of Jazmine getting hurt was starting to worry him a lot more.

"I'll be fine, Huey, "Jazmine assured him, kissing his cheek, "Ava won't try anything, "

Huey shook his head but didn't say anything. If he knew anything about Ava, it was that she didn't care and didn't give up. She was as ruthless as she was mean, and she was out for blood. This wasn't gonna end well at all, "I'm having Ed and Rummy go as well, "Huey announced.

Jazmine rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay, "

"Well, I have to protect my girlfriend, don't I? "Huey asked. The word girlfriend sent chills down Jazmine's spine; it felt good to be called his girlfriend, his girl, his woman, whatever he wanted to call it.

* * *

Riley stood in the kitchen trying to make himself a sandwich. His grandfather was sleeping on his recliner and Huey was still outside with Jazmine. Cindy had walked away to somewhere else in the house.

He grabbed the bread from the pantry and pulled out four slices. He was hungry as hell, and he wasn't about to make himself one measly sandwich.

He opened the fridge and started rummaging through for some meat and other additions. He heard someone walk in behind him, "What'cha doin' Reezy? "

Riley stood up to find Cindy standing behind him. Her blonde hair and been pulled back up into a long pony tail with one cute little curl tucked behind her left ear. She smirked at him playfully.

"I'm makin' me a sandwich girl, "Riley replied. He turned back to continue his search, "Wha', none for me? "She asked.

"Well if ya want some, make ya somethin', "Riley said.

"Aight, I will, "She said. She hip bumped him aside and pulled out things from the fridge; ham, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, pickles, mayonnaise, mustard, etc. She piled them on top of the counter with a huff.

She grabbed a plate and her own two slices of bread and began to pile up the food. Mayonnaise and mustard went on, along with the lettuce and ham and cheese, she sliced up some tomatoes and pickles that went on next, and then sprinkled on some salt and pepper. She closed the sandwich and took a knife to cut it in half.

Riley stared at the sandwich in awe. That was an amazing looking sandwich.

"Wha' ya lookin' at? "Cindy teased, waving the sandwich in front of him. Riley shook his head and grinned, "Damn, ya know how to make a mean lookin' sandwich, "He admitted.

"Ya want one? "She asked. Riley nodded his head vigorously. She smirked and made another one, "Here, "She said, handing it to him on a plate.

"Thanks yo, "Riley said, his mouth watering. He took a big bite and felt like he was in sandwich heaven. Cindy smirked even more and ate her own sandwich. They then made their way up to Riley's room.

Riley's room was pretty messy. There were piles of clothes here and there, an unmade bed, and coke cans scattered around. It smelled heavily of Riley's cologne, which Cindy adored secretly. She sat down on the bed and could smell his scent on the bedsheets; the cologne lingered everywhere.

"So, did ya have anyone from Chicago? "Cindy asked a random question as Riley sat down next to her, "Wha', like some crazy stalker ex-girlfriend like Huey? "He arched an eyebrow.

"Nah, I didn't love 'em hoes in Chicago. I mean, I fucked wit' some, but they weren't serious or nothin'. Most a 'em are hoes through an' through, "He admitted, taking another bite.

Cindy silently exhaled, relieved that he wasn't like his brother.

"To be honest, I still can't believe some bitch is this crazy 'bout Huey, "Riley said, "I mean, th' nigga ain't th' shit, so why bother? "

Cindy giggled, "I guess she really liked him, "

"More like she jus' didn't wanna lose somethin' for once, "Riley shook his head, "Ava was always tha' one bitch who hated to lose, an' she's still tha' way. Whenever we played games or whatever when we was younger, she got pissed th' fuck off every time her sorry ass lost to me or Huey, "

"Wow, so wha' made Huey like her in th' first place? "Cindy asked.

"I dunno, "Riley shrugged, "Maybe it was 'cause she was th' only girl we really knew for like, a long ass time. She also wasn't tha' ghetto like most of th' other girls from school. "

"Ah, "Cindy nodded her head.

Riley glanced at Cindy. She was so pretty to him, he didn't care what anyone else said about her; nothing could change the way he felt for her. The way she'd laugh, the way her eyes would twinkle when she was thinking about something that made her smile, everything about her was just perfect.

"Cindy, "Riley said, looking at her fully. Cindy turned to look at him as well, "Yeah? "

Without warning, Riley leaned in and kissed her square on the lips.

Cindy was a little shocked at the moment. Her eyes went wide and she leaned back a little and grew accustomed to the kiss. But Riley felt her body begin to relax as she kissed him back. Cindy allowed for Riley to put his arm around her back and bring her in closer, deepening the kiss a little further.

After a long moment, Riley pulled back. He then cracked a smile, "Yo ass been teasin' me for tha longest; 'bout time I get somethin', "He said.

Cindy giggled, "Whatever Riley, "She rolled her eyes and swatted him playfully.

"But don't think I'm 'bout to fuck ya, I ain't like Huey, "

* * *

Late that night, Jazmine and Cindy were underneath their covers with a small flashlight that illuminated white light. It was around eleven o'clock. That day had been completely uneventful, except for Cindy telling Jazmine about the intimate kiss she shared with Riley in his bedroom. Jazmine was all ears for it, eager to know every detail, which Cindy willingly told her.

"At first I was kinda like 'wha', but then I got used to it an' kissed him back, like, I didn't know I was gonna do tha', "Cindy said sheepishly.

"Damn Cindy, are you sure he isn't trying to get some? "Jazmine teased, making Cindy's face get red and hot.

"Bitch no! "She yelped quietly, but then she giggled girlishly. This boy was doing something to her, she just didn't know what.

"Wha' 'bout ya an' Huey? "Cindy asked, changing the subject. At his name, Jazmine blushed, "What do you mean? "

"So y'all fuck an' ya can't even tell me nothin'? "Cindy arched an eyebrow and gave her a look that made Jazmine laugh.

"Cindy, c'mon, it's not like we've been fucking forever, "Jazmine rolled her eyes at her best friend. Cindy couldn't help but laugh even more, "Tell me, did it hurt a lot? "Cindy asked.

Jazmine blushed deeper and nodded, "Yeah, I wasn't expecting it to hurt so much though, "

"Well it was ya first time, right? "Cindy asked. Jazmine nodded, "Yeah, "

"At least ya ain't a hoe, "Cindy said. She pulled back the covers and fresh, cool air filled their lungs. Cindy sat up in bed and scratched her back. Jazmine pushed herself up so that she leaned against the backboard of the bed.

"Do you…like Riley? "Jazmine picked her words carefully.

Cindy shrugged, "Yeah, "She muttered, trying to contain the smile that was threatening to spread across her face.

Jazmine grinned, "A lot? "

"Shut up, "Cindy grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Jazmine, who caught it in the air, "C'mon Cindy! "She placed it to the side and crawled over to her friend, "You can tell me, "

"Yeah, I like his dumbass a lot, "Cindy said in one breath. She inhaled deeply, "Jaz, can I tell ya somethin', "

"Sure, "Jazmine nodded.

Cindy thought for a moment, "I'm real glad tha'…Riley don't have some crazy ex bitch like Huey do, "She shut her eyes and waited for Jazmine to react by hitting her or yelling.

But Jazmine didn't yell.

"Yeah, you're lucky, "Jazmine huffed. She backtracked to her original spot and pulled her knees to her chest and held the position, "I wish things with Huey weren't so complicated. Everything about this is complicated! Having to hide out here in their house while some crazy psycho bitch is after us all because she can't deal with a breakup! "

Jazmine was tired of this. She wanted to go back outside and see her friends, to see her mom and dad. Sure, she called her parents every day, but she missed the house. She even missed hearing her parents fighting.

Cindy missed her parents, too. She didn't miss their lovers, but she missed her family being an actually family. She wanted to go home, but she didn't want to put her family at risk like that.

"I can't wait until all of this is over, "Jazmine said. Cindy nodded in agreement.

"But Jaz…wha' do ya think will happen when this is over? "Cindy asked.

Jazmine gave her a quizzical look, "What do you mean? "She was confused as to what Cindy was asking.

"I mean, how do ya think this is gonna end, "Cindy restated her question, "Do ya think they'll stay…or run away again? "

Jazmine's eyes shot wide open and she sat up straight. She hadn't thought about this. What if they had to leave? What if Ava was too crazy? What if something really bad happened?

"I-I, "Jazmine stammered. Suddenly, she felt her stomach churn and her throat go dry. She clenched her jaw and fists. Without warning, she jumped up and dashed to the bathroom, where she proceeded to throw up.

Cindy sucked in a breath before following her friend to the bathroom. She watched as Jazmine was throwing up into the toilet, the air beginning to smell like vomit. Cindy wrinkled her nose.

But then, something dawned on her.

"Jazmine…, "Cindy's heart almost stopped. Her hands got clammy and she became sweaty instantly.

"What? "Jazmine asked, getting the last of the vomit out of her system. She stood up and flushed the toilet before going to the sink to wash her mouth out. She swished some water in her mouth before spitting it out. She then took some mouth wash and began to swish that around too.

"Did Huey…use a condom? "Cindy asked.

Jazmine spit out the mouthwash and put it back in its place, "I don't know, why? "

Cindy's heart stopped completely then, "Holy shit Jaz…, "She felt like she was about to faint.

Jazmine then realized where her friend was getting at, "N-no way, "Jazmine shook her head, "That's impossible, it's only been a few days since then…, "She shook her head some more.

"Jaz, you've been throwin' up a lot lately, "Cindy pointed out, "Do ya think ya could be-, "

"No, "Jazmine interrupted, "No, I can't be. I-, "She shut her eyes as tears formed, "That was my first time, "She said, her voice cracking, "I can't get pregnant on my first time, "

Cindy put her hands to her mouth and walked out of the bathroom, followed by Jazmine, "It could happen though, "Cindy said, "He didn't use a condom, "

"No…, "Jazmine stumbled to the bed, "No, no, no, no, no, "She started crying, "I-I can't be pregnant, "She whispered, crying into her hands.

Cindy rushed over to her, "We can asked Mr. Freeman to get us a test, "She offered.

"I-I don't know about that being the best option, "Jazmine said. Cindy nodded-he would get pissed off.

"Well, wha' bout Ed? "She whispered.

"Are you crazy? "Jazmine made a face, "They'll go mouthing to Riley, and then Riley will tell Huey! "

"No way, they coo' wit' me, "Cindy assured her, "Jaz, we gotta know, "

Jazmine stared down at the floor. As much as she hated to admit it, they did need to know whether or not she was pregnant. Cindy looked down at Jazmine, "Do ya want me to ask? "She placed a hand on Jazmine's shoulder.

Jazmine took a moment to catch her breath before nodding, "Yeah, yeah, "She agreed. She looked back up at Cindy and then cracked a small, sad smile. Then, the tears began to flow out quicker than she could stop them. She felt Cindy wrap her arms around her lovingly.

 _Damn it Huey, I'm gonna have to kill yo dumbass._

* * *

"She needs a what? "Rummy nearly spit out his beer.

He and Ed were polishing their guns at Ed's mansion when Cindy called him up. Ed looked over at his friend, "Yo, who dat? "He asked.

"Cindy, "Rummy said, "She says she needs a favor, "

"What kinda favor? "Ed asked another question. He grabbed his familiar flask and took a few swigs.

"She says Jazmine needs…a pregnancy test, "Rummy said slowly.

Ed spit out his vodka, flabbergasted, "She needs a what?! "He couldn't believe it. Jazmine pregnant?

"Who da baby daddy? "Ed asked.

"Huey I think, "

"Holy shit! "Ed laughed. He laughed so hard he fell out of his seat, "An' I thought Riley woulda been da one to get someone knocked up, "

"I can hear you, "Cindy said from Rummy's phone. Rummy rolled his eyes, "Yeah Cindy, we'll be by tomorrow with that test. Don't worry, we won't tell Riley or Huey, right Ed? "He gave Ed a look.

"Yeah, yeah, "Ed agreed, wiping away tears, "Whatever, "

"See ya, "Rummy said to Cindy, and hung up. He gave his partner a look, "I can't believe it either, man. Huey? He seems to careful and, well, smart, "He laughed a little.

"Poor chick, "Ed whistled, "Imagine what Ava's gonna do to her once she finds out, "

"It's our job to protect them, "Rummy pointed out, "So now we gotta be on top alert…without Riley or Huey suspecting anything. Aight? "

"Aight, "Ed agreed. The two shook on it.

* * *

 **R &R boondockers **

**Xoxoxo, queen**


	13. Reason to Have a Heart Attack

**Some of y'all are really getting into this story & showing me mad support, I appreciate big time (:**

* * *

"Granddad, we headin' to th' store! "Riley said at noon two days later.

Instead of coming the next day after being called by Cindy, as it was supposed to be, Cindy decided to play it safe and wait until both Freeman boys could leave. As luck would have it, they decided to go to the store two days after the fateful call to Rummy and Ed for help.

"Buy some more orange juice boys! "Mr. Freeman called from the living room.

"And more sweets! "Jazmine yelled from the kitchen. She was the reason the boys were having to go to the store. She ate almost everything in the kitchen. Well, Cindy also helped.

"And some fuckin' medicine and pads! "Cindy groaned from the bathroom. She had started her period. Jazmine felt nervous when she heard Cindy's remark. She had missed hers.

"Damn bitch, I ain't buyin' no pads! "Riley called back.

"RILEY! "Cindy screamed.

"Aight, aight! "Riley groaned. He and Huey hurried into the garage and to the car before anyone could add anything else. Mr. Freeman did what he usually did in the afternoons; turn on the news and take a nap, blissfully ignorant to the rest of the world.

Cindy came down from the bathroom slowly. She was crying faintly, "You need something for that? "Jazmine asked, "Wait, do you have anything for it? "

"I'm wearin' a tampon, "Cindy gasped, squeezing her stomach, "But I don't have anythin' to take for tha pain, "

"Let's see if we can find something, "Jazmine murmured. She searched through the cabinets until she found the medicine cabinet. She rummaged through bottles of pills until she found a small bottle of Midol, "Here, this should work, "She said. She fished out two pills and grabbed a bottle of water before handing them other to Cindy.

Cindy popped the pills in her mouth and took a deep swig of the water. She closed her eyes as the pills went down her throat.

After a few moments, Cindy felt the pain begin to subside.

"Better? "Jazmine asked. Cindy nodded, "Yeah. Aye, lemme call Ed, "She started to walk away to the bedroom.

After ten minutes, there was a light tapping at the door. Jazmine answered it. Standing there was none other than Ed and his companion, Rummy, "Aye girl, we heard y'all needed some assistance, "He said.

Ed and Rummy were still in shock; they couldn't believe someone sweet and innocent like Jazmine could end up pregnant at seventeen. Well, it wasn't certain that she was pregnant, but they could only assume the worst. Jazmine let the two in and shut the door, "Cindy, "She called out. Cindy came from the bedroom, "Y'all here! Where it at? "She asked, rushing down the stairs.

"Here, "Rummy said, tossing Cindy a plastic Walmart bag. Cindy grabbed it and then grabbed onto Jazmine's arm. The two raced up the stairs, "Aye, ya got any food up in here? "Ed called after them.

"I dunno, look! "Cindy retorted. She and Jazmine flew into the bathroom and locked the door.

Jazmine sat down on the toilet while Cindy took out the test. It was in a rectangular box that said First Response on the box. Cindy began to read the instructions on the back.

"So do I, like, pee on it or something? "Jazmine asked.

Cindy shrugged, "I guess. It says you gotta hold it in yo piss for five seconds an' wait three minutes for a result. "

"Really? "Jazmine sucked in a breath, "But I don't need to pee, "

"Well then I'll get ya a lot of water, "Cindy chuckled. She rushed down the stairs and to the kitchen and grabbed a cup. Ed and Rummy were raiding the fridge while Mr. Freeman was still asleep, "Y'all ain't got anythin' up in this bitch, "Ed muttered.

"Jazmine ate all the food, "Cindy replied simply. She then returned to the upstairs bathroom where Jazmine waited patiently. Cindy filled the cup with water from the faucet and gave it to Jazmine, "Drink up, "

Jazmine made a face, but she downed the glass. She waited a moment before shaking her head. Cindy cursed and refilled the glass. Jazmine drank that one too, but felt nothing.

"Maybe I have to walk around, run around, "Jazmine offered. Cindy blew out some air and nodded. She and Jazmine began to run up and down the stairs, stopping every once in a while for Jazmine to drink water.

"Yo, tha fuck y'all doin'? "Ed asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Tryna get Jaz to piss, "Cindy explained. Jazmine's face grew even redder, and it wasn't from the running. They proceeded to do this for ten minutes until Jazmine had to stop.

"Alright, I think I'm good, "Jazmine said. She then rushed to the bathroom with Cindy, "So how are we gonna do this? "Jazmine asked.

"I think you should piss in a cup, "Cindy said. She dumped out the remaining water from the cup they'd been using and handed it over to Jazmine, who made a face, "Are you being serious? "She asked, taking the cup in her hands. She stared at it for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm bein' forreal! "Cindy exclaimed. Jazmine made another face, but nodded.

A few seconds later, the cup was filled.

Cindy took out a test and dipped it into the cup. She waited five seconds before pulling it out carefully and set it down on the counter. Jazmine flushed the toilet out of habit, even though there wasn't really anything in their other than toilet paper, and huddled next to Cindy on the floor.

"What do you think it's gonna say? "Jazmine asked.

"We best pray it says negative or some shit, "Cindy said, "'Cause yo ass can't be pregnant, "

"Cindy, "Jazmine gave her best friend a terrified look. Her world was spinning, and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't do anything about it. All she could do was wait, "I'm scared. "

"Me too, yo, "Cindy shook her head. She was just as terrified as Jazmine. What would happened because of this test? "Me too, "

Now they had to wait for three minutes.

* * *

Huey and Riley were throwing things into the cart as they pushed it around the Wuncler Walmart. Everything that they thought that they needed was being thrown in there, even things that they probably didn't need yet really, really wanted.

"Aight, so wha' did Jaz not eat? "Riley asked.

Huey shrugged, "I don't know, she ate a lot of food over these past few days. "

Riley felt uneasy in his stomach. He had an itching sensation in his body that made him want to think the worst thing possible, but he ignored it. He had to be wrong, he had to be.

They headed down the feminine products aisle, "So, wha' do ya think Cindy an' Jazmine use? "Riley asked. Huey made a face, "I don't know man, just pick something. "He felt awkward; he had never had to go buy pads or anything for a girl before, not even Ava. Ava would always turn Huey away whenever she was on her period. She actually tuned extremely violent half the time, raging on for days. Huey made sure to steer clear of her during her time of the month.

Riley felt embarrassed for standing there in the feminine products section with Huey, but he also didn't want for either Cindy or Jazmine to pounce on him when he got home.

"Here, let's get these, "He said, grabbing three boxes of some that said U by Kotex. These had to work, they were expensive as shit and they looked really fancy, as fancy as pads could get, that is.

They quickly walked away from that section of the store and continued on down the rest of the aisle, picking things that they probably didn't need but wanted. Huey then remembered what Jazmine had said.

 _And more sweets!_

He turned down the snack aisle and began to grab different things that he thought Jazmine would like; donuts, cookies, chips, etc. He even went down the frozen aisle to grab some ice cream, "Damn Huey, yo ass is whipped, "Riley teased.

Huey rolled his eyes, "Look at you, buying pads for your _girlfriend,_ "He emphasized on the word 'girlfriend' just to see Riley's face turn a shade of red, "Nigga whatever, "Riley lowered his eyes and stared at his feet while they walked.

Huey smirked and the two began to head to the checkout, "We got everythin' tha' we want? "Riley asked.

Huey nodded and looked at the continents of the cart. They had the pads, Granddad's orange juice, Jazmine's sweets, and some extra food that Jazmine had eaten back at the house. Yup, they had everything.

"Yo, what y'all doing here? "A familiar voice asked.

Huey realized that Riley was already piling their things up on the belt. Standing behind the register was Caesar.

"Yo man, I didn't know you worked here, "Huey said. He walked around to give him a fist bump, "Yeah, well, gotta get that money somehow right? "Caesar chuckled. He began to scan the items and toss them down another belt to the bagger boy; a scrawny looking teen with glasses. He quietly bagged whatever items were being thrown at him, hardly ever glancing up at Huey or Riley.

"So, how y'all been? "Caesar asked while he scanned.

"You act like you haven't seen us in forever, "Huey rolled his eyes.

"But 'em girls got worse! "Riley butted in, "They over there eatin' all my food an' shit! "

"Our food, "Huey corrected him, "They're staying with us, so they get to eat if they want to, "

"But not all th' fuckin' food! "Riley threw his hands up in the air. The last item was scanned and Huey pulled out some money and handed it over to Caesar, who began to make change.

"Aye, y'all seen Ed and Rummy lately? "He asked.

"Not since like, yesterday, why? "Riley arched an eyebrow, "They were here? "

"Yeah, earlier this morning, "Caesar replied, "They came in lookin' all scared and shit, said they were buying something for a friend…., "Caesar suddenly felt something in his mind click, "Holy shit…, "

"What? "Huey asked, taking the change that Caesar was giving him.

"T-they bought a p-pregnancy test, "Caesar whispered.

Huey felt his heart stop. Riley's worst fears were realized.

"We gotta get home. "

* * *

Jazmine and Cindy were still waiting patiently in the bathroom. They clung to each other as the seconds ticked by. Cindy had put a timer on her phone, but it seemed to be going slower and slower as they waited.

"How long is a fuckin' minute? "Cindy muttered. She glanced down at her phone. They still had one and a half minutes left.

"Almost time? "Jazmine asked. Cindy nodded, "Yeah, just a few more seconds' girl, "

Jazmine nodded and began to take a few deep breaths. This was starting to scare her a lot. Jazmine didn't feel pregnant at all, the only signs were the sicknesses and cravings. And her missed period. But it could be that she was just starting late; that had happened countless times in the past. She had learned in health and gym class that a lot of factors could cause a missed period; working out a lot more than usual, stress, a sudden loss of weight. Missing period's in the pass had worried her, but they were normally caused by situations like that. This time, however, Jazmine had sex.

Jazmine started to play with her hair absently, thinking about what Cristal had said to her.

 _He's not worth it. You should leave him._

"Well, I can't leave him now, "Jazmine muttered under her breath.

"Hmm? "Cindy turned to Jazmine, who only shook her head, "Nothing, I'm just talking to myself I guess, "She shrugged, trying to smile. Cindy plastered a smile on her face as well, for the sake of Jazmine, but inside, she was screaming. She wanted to tear both Jazmine and Huey's heads off and scream at them for being idiots, but she couldn't do that. Not yet, anyways. But when this was all over, she was going to tear them apart for scaring her like this.

Suddenly, they heard the front door open.

"Uh oh…, "Jazmine gasped. Cindy stood up, "Stay here, "She ordered. Jazmine nodded without responding. As soon as Cindy had left the bathroom, she closed the door and locked it securely.

"CINDY! "Riley yelled through the house. He did not sound happy.

"Damn, nigga, chill! "Ed's voice tried to match Riley's but Riley was angry, "Damn it where are they? "Riley asked Ed and Rummy.

Ed and Rummy hadn't left yet, they were still raiding the kitchen when Riley and Huey and barged in with all their groceries, neither of them looking happy. Mr. Freeman, however, was still snoring in the living room, completely oblivious to the commotion going on in the house.

"Wha' do ya want? "Cindy asked from the top of the stairs. Riley eyed her from the bottom, "Where's Jaz? "He demanded.

"Nigga hold up, who tha fuck do ya think ya are? "Cindy shot back. She wasn't about to let Riley and Huey get to Jazmine just yet; the pregnancy test still wasn't ready.

"Cindy you better tell me where tha fuck Jazzy is! "Riley yelled. He charged up the stairs and was in her face within minutes. Cindy wasn't so easily intimidated, "Oh, so yo ass is gonna hit a girl? "Cindy sneered, pushing Riley back. He caught onto the railing, "Just tell me where she is already, "He ordered.

"Nigga wha's it to ya? "Cindy asked, throwing her hands up.

"We know 'bout the test, "Riley said matter-of-factly.

Cindy's face turned white. _Shit!_ "Wha' test? "She tried. Riley rolled his eyes, "You can be a bad liar, Cindy. Where is she? "

Rummy had joined the two at the top of the stairs, "I dunno what's going on, but we all just need to chill out a little…, "He tried, but Riley pushed him aside, "Caesar works at tha' supermarket y'all went to today to buy tha' test, "Riley stated. Rummy cursed under his breath. He and Ed should've been more careful, but they had no idea.

"BOYS! "Mr. Freeman yelled. He had just woken up after hearing Cindy and Riley screaming at each other, "What the hell is going on? "He asked.

Just then, Huey came in with more groceries. He set them down and was up the stairs in seconds. He stopped just next to Cindy, "Cindy, where is she? "He asked. Cindy now felt a little intimidated by Huey, but she stood her ground, "She's busy, "Cindy said, stalling. She needed to buy time for Jazmine.

Meanwhile, Jazmine sat on the bathroom floor. She could hear Cindy and Riley arguing outside, but hearing Huey made her heart stop. She hadn't even looked at the results yet; she was too scared. Jazmine made sure the bathroom door was securely locked before trying to stand. She couldn't believe how scared she was; she had never been this terrified in her life. Not during tryouts, not during the car crash she was in when she was seven because her father hit a pole during a snowstorm, not even when she discovered that her grandmother died. She wasn't as scared then. She was practically dying now.

She slowly and quietly made her way over to the sink, where the test was waiting for her. She didn't want Huey or Riley to know which bathroom she was in. Jazmine shut her eyes as she neared the sink; she did not dare open them.

"Boys, "Mr. Freeman repeated from the bottom of the stairs. Ed was standing right next to him, munching away on a cookie. Rummy met with Ed at the bottom, "We gonna stay to make sure things don't get out of hand, "Rummy announced. Cindy nodded at them, then turned her attention back to the boys, "I think yo granddaddy wants y'all, "She said.

"Yes I do, what the hell is going on? "Mr. Freeman did not seem very happy to be woken up from his nap. He hobbled up the stairs slowly, "Why is everyone making so much noise? I'm tryna sleep! "He groaned.

"Sorry Granddad, but it's important, "Riley said. Mr. Freeman frowned, "Important? Boy how is that word even in yo vocabulary? "

"We're looking for Jazmine, "Huey added. Mr. Freeman nodded, "Well, where is she? "He asked Cindy. Cindy then felt nervous; she did not want to lie to Mr. Freeman. She loved Mr. Freeman, and so did Jaz. But she needed the time, "Well, I…I…, "Cindy tried to come up with something, but her mind went blank.

Jazmine heard Mr. Freeman's voice, and she broke. She couldn't have Mr. Freeman mad and her and Cindy, not Mr. Freeman. He was such a sweet old man, he didn't deserve to be lied to or kept secrets from. Slowly, she opened her eyes and picked up the test, careful not to look at the results screen. She wasn't ready for this. How could she? She was barely going to be seventeen! What would the world say, what would her family say? Jazmine Dubois, the daughter of a big time lawyer, has a pregnancy scare? She could see it in the newspapers already.

"She's in the bathroom, ain't she? "Riley asked. Cindy didn't reply. The two boys went into the girl's bathroom, but Jazmine wasn't in there. They then checked Mr. Freeman's bathroom before they realized where she was.

"She's in th' hallway bathroom! "Riley called out. Huey and him made a beeline for the bathroom, but Cindy blocked the two, "Wait! "She said, "Y-you can't go in there! "

"Why not? "Riley asked skeptically.

"B-because Jazmine's takin' a shower! "She lied. _Wow, could've come up wit' somethin' better Cindy!_

"I don't hear any water, "Mr. Freeman arched an eyebrow, "Cindy baby, what's going on? "He asked in a voice that made Cindy almost break.

Huey and Riley didn't really want to tell their Granddad much; they hadn't told him about Jazmine being sick or anything. Nobody knew how Mr. Freeman would handle the news; he might go crazy, he night try and kill Huey, he might have a heart attack and die right there.

"I-I-I, "Cindy was stuck. She shut her eyes and clamped her hands over her ears, "AFTER JAZMINE AND HUEY FUCKED SHE STARTED FEELIN' REAL BAD SO I HAD ED AN' RUMMY GO BUY HER A PREGNANCY TEST SO SHE COULD TAKE IT WHILE HUEY AN' RILEY WERE GONE BUT THEY FOUND OUT 'CAUSE OF CAESAR! SHE'S IN THERE RIGHT NOW CHECKIN'! "Cindy screamed. She couldn't take it anymore; she could lie to anyone but Mr. Freeman.

Mr. Freeman didn't seem fazed at first. After a moment, however, the color left his face, "W-what? "He stuttered.

Hearing Cindy scream like that from her position in the bathroom made Jazmine start to cry. She had never heard Cindy react like that about anything; not even when she found out her mother had been cheating on her father.

Jazmine took a deep breath and opened the door.

Cindy heard the lock click behind her while she wiped away tears, "Jaz? "Cindy gasped, turning around. Jazmine was teary eyed and crying, the test was glued to her hand. Cindy couldn't see the results.

"Jazmine, "Huey said, approaching her. Jazmine backed away a little inside the bathroom, "No, Jazmine, its okay, "He insisted, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the bathroom. He saw the test in her hand, "I'm not angry at all, "He assured her. He hated to see her cry, especially like this, "Have you looked at it? "

Jazmine shook her head, "No I haven't, "She whispered. Huey sighed. Slowly, he brought his hand down to meet the pregnancy test clasped tightly in hers. Their hands intertwined as she passed him the test, "You read it, "Huey said, "You should be the first to know, "

"Okay, "Jazmine sniffed. He brought the pregnancy test up to her face, "Do you see it? "He asked. Jazmine smirked a little and took it from him. Slowly, she turned the test until she could see the result screen.

"Well…? "Huey held his breath. Jazmine had her eyes closed, "Jazmine, open them, it's not going to kill you, "Huey said.

"I'm scared, "She replied. Huey nodded, "So are we, "He said, gesturing to the others around him. Cindy grabbed onto Riley's hand and squeezed, "Damn, calm down, this ain't yo test, "Riley said, but he was shushed by Cindy, "Nigga, she our friend, "Cindy scolded. Riley rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but yo ass actin' like it yo test! "He mumbled.

Jazmine opened her eyes to read the results.

"Well, what does it say? "Huey asked slowly.

Jazmine wiped away tears from her eyes. They could've been tears of anything; tears of joy, anger, sadness, relief, anything. She gave him a small smile, and then let out the air she seemed to have been holding in the entire time. Huey felt like crying himself.

"I-it says…, "

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand y'all gotta wait ^-^ I know, I can be a bitch right? Hehehe , queen biotch right hur. But foreal , gotta add that suspense right? So like, I'm a girl & I've missed periods before (don't ask) , but periods confuse the hell outta me for some reason, especially whenever you do miss one cause it could be for anything . So if its not accurate or something, I dunno, just don't judge too much. I really tried to make it seem realistic. **

**R &R**

 **Xoxoxo, queen**


	14. Its Final

**Hey guy, so this update will probably be my last update for the next week or two. I'm gonna be out of town & I probably won't have access to my computer a lot. So enjoy this update & I'll be sure to update ASAP when I return home (:**

* * *

"Jazmine, Jazmine come out. "

"No. "

"Jazmine, it's been two days. How long are you going to stay in there? "

No reply.

"Ugh, "

Huey pressed his forehead to the door of Jazmine and Cindy's room. He was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. But he couldn't even do that. Not since Jazmine found out two days previous that she was pregnant. With his child. Yup. The big P word.

She went into full denial then, claiming that the test was wrong and took three more. When they all came back positive, Jazmine shut herself in her and Cindy's room and wouldn't come out. Cindy had gone in there numerous times, trying to convince Jazmine to come out for anything, but Jazmine could barely respond. She stayed in there and cried.

Huey breathed in deeply, "Jaz, just come out. "

Pause.

"No. "

"Damn it Jazmine! "Huey punched the wall beside the door and left a gaping hole in it. He then groaned and grabbed his hair in his fists. The noise must've scared Jazmine, because he could hear her whimpering on the other side of the door.

"Jazmine, baby, I'm sorry, "Huey said, "I didn't mean to scare you. "

"Just leave me alone Huey, "Jazmine said, her voice slightly muffled, "Go away, "

"Jazmine, I'm not going anywhere, "Huey insisted. He sat down in front of the door, crossing his legs awkwardly, "I'm not going to move until you open the door, Jazmine, "

"Well, you're going to be there for a while, "Jazmine huffed. But she smiled to herself while she buried herself underneath the covers. She could imagine Huey just sitting there, waiting for her.

And Huey was just sitting there, waiting for her. This was the woman he wanted, and she needed him, even if she said she didn't. So Huey waited.

Meanwhile, Cindy and Riley were sitting at the bottom of the stairs, listening to Jazmine and Huey talking through the door. Riley whistled softly, "Damn, tha' nigga whipped! "

"Shut up, "Cindy shoved Riley hard, sending him down a step, "Damn girl, chill out! "Riley rolled his eyes, "I know ya and Jaz tight an' whatever, but don't gotta get physical! "

Cindy only casted him a look that said 'boy-you-better-shut-up-before-I-slap-you-across-yo-face'. Riley got the message and simply sat beside her, running his fingers through her blonde hair. Cindy played with one strand with her fingers, coiling it around one and then releasing.

After a few minutes, Cindy yawned, "Yo, let's get outta here. She ain't comin' out anytime soon, "She stood up and stretched out her muscles. They had been sitting there for twenty minutes, listening to Huey and Jazmine argue/stay silent. Riley took ahold of Cindy's hand and led her into the garage. Cindy blushed as he did so, but tried to hide it.

"I still can't believe he knocked her ass up, "Riley shook his head. He pulled out an old mattress from the shadows and tossed it onto the floor. He landed on it hard. Cindy joined him by carefully sitting down next to him. Riley put his arm around her and then leaned backwards, sending himself and Cindy down onto the mattress. She was cushioned by his arm, which was under her head conveniently.

Cindy snuggled closer to Riley, breathing in his cologne. "Yeah, me either, it's crazy, "She admitted. Riley nodded his head, "We gonna be an aunt an' uncle soon, "He never thought that he would be an uncle at such a young age. He was only fifteen, Huey had turned seventeen, given that he was two years older than he. He knew Cindy was sixteen, and Jazmine was roughly around the same age a Huey, although he had heard from Cindy once that Jazmine was turning seventeen soon. _Damn, we still teenagers an' we already having' babies_. He thought. At least Jazmine would be seventeen when she had her baby, and that he and Cindy weren't having sex.

Cindy felt her stomach drop, "Wha's gonna happen now…now that Jaz's pregnant wit' HUEY'S child, "She emphasized on Huey's name to try and prove that this whole situation might get even worse. Riley groaned, "Damn, I didn't think o' tha' at all! "He took his free hand and rubbed his forehead, tightening his other on Cindy.

"Well, tha' bitch Ava won't know shit, "Riley muttered, "Ain't no way she'll find out. "

The two laid there for a few moments longer, taking in the information. Cindy then sat up and turned to face him, "I'm gonna go talk to her, "She said. Riley then sat up so she wasn't looking down on him, "Ya sure? "He asked.

"Yeah, "Cindy nodded. Riley planted a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth that sent chills down her spine. Cindy, however, resumed to stand up and walked out of the garage, leaving Riley alone.

She made it up the stairs to find Huey still sitting at the door, his head in his hands. Cindy approached him and kneeled down next to him, startling him, "Cindy? "He arched an eyebrow, "I need to get in, "She told him.

She then stood back up and used her leg to somewhat push Huey out of the way. He scooted over, freeing the door, "Jaz, it's me, "Cindy said, knocking on the door. At the sound of her voice, the door lock clicked, and Cindy turned the knob, quickly opening the door. She dashed in and closed and relocked the door, leaving Huey outside.

Jazmine was buried underneath the covers on the bed. The room was dimly lit, and the only real light was coming off of the TV, which had been turned on to 'Sixteen and Pregnant'. Right now, the scene was centered on a fat looking black girl with way too much makeup on about to slam down onto a skinny white looking woman with equally too much makeup on. Kids could be heard crying in the background, and one rushed onto the spotlight but was quickly pulled out by what looked to be like a crew member. Cindy rolled her eyes and clicked the TV off.

She heard Jazmine groan and the covers started to move. Cindy went to the window and drew back the curtains and opened the blinds, letting in some sunlight. Jazmine's head popped out from under the mass of sheets, "Cindy? What are you doing? "She asked groggily.

"Tryna wake yo ass up, "Cindy replied simply. She landed on the bed next to Jazmine, who moved away a little to give her some space.

"Ha, ha, well I am awake, "Jazmine feigned laughter and then fell back onto the bed.

"Jaz…I have somethin' to ask ya, "Cindy added.

Jazmine slowly sat back up, "Well, what is it? "She asked. Cindy fiddled with a loose string coming off of a blanket.

"Well…yo ass is pregnant now…, "She began.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, "Jazmine huffed. Cindy gulped, "Sorry, but…I was wonderin'…, " _Damn how am I supposed to ask this?!_

"Well, wha' 'bout the recital, "Cindy asked hurriedly. Jazmine took a moment to really figure out what Cindy had said. Once she did, her whole face lit up.

"THE RECITAL! "She squealed. She threw the blankets off and popped up out of the bed. Cindy was surprised by her sudden burst of energy and watched as Jazmine went into her drawers and pulled out some clothes. She then disappeared into the bathroom for a little while, obviously changing.

"Jaz, wha's wrong? "Cindy asked nervously. She approached the door and could hear water running on the other side, "Well, since you reminded me, now I have something to look forward to! "Jazmine replied from the other side. Cindy could hear her spitting out water a few seconds later.

"So ya still gonna do it? "Cindy bit her bottom lip. Was Jazmine this crazy?

"Yes, of course! "Jazmine replied. Within moments, the door had flung open and Jazmine was dressed in a pair of knee length spandex, a sports bra, and a thin workout shirt. Her hair had been put up into a usual bun, "I'm not gonna actually start showing for a few months, and the recital is in less than a month! "She explained like it was the most simplest plan in the world.

"Jaz, I dunno if tha's such a good idea, "Cindy said. Jazmine rolled her eyes, "Just like Huey! "She muttered.

"Well, I mean, yo ass is pregnant! "Cindy exclaimed, "If Ava tries an' shows up an' finds out tha' Huey's tha baby daddy, she might just go insane! "If Ava was as crazy as they'd been hearing, Cindy was sure that one of them, either Jazmine or Ava, would not be leaving alive. Jazmine might not even stand a chance to Ava if she's that crazy.

Jazmine put her hands on her hips, "That's why we'll be careful, "She retorted. She flung the bedroom door open and Huey popped up, "Jazmine, you're out, "He said, looking pleased. But then he saw her attire, "Why does it look like you're about to go running? "He asked.

"I'm not about to go running, Huey, "Jazmine replied pointedly, "I'm about to go practice my recital piece. "

Huey's face twisted into a slight frown, "Are you seriously still wanting to perform? "He asked, "Even though you're pregnant? "

"Yes, "Jazmine shot back, "I'm not about to let something like this ruin my chances, "

"But Jazmine, it could be dangerous, "Huey warned. Cindy nodded, "Even he's wit' me on this one! "She said.

"I'll be fine, "Jazmine said, "There's gonna be tons of security out there since so many important people will be there. These people can make you stars, Huey. STARS. "

"Wha's this 'bout a star? "Riley asked. The three had made it down the stairs and into the living room, where Riley had met them from the kitchen. He was munching away on some cookies, "Jazmine's still gonna do this recital, "Huey said in a low voice. It was obvious he didn't want her to put herself at risk for something as stupid as this.

"Huey, "Jazmine turned to look at him, giving him a menacing look, "I've worked hard for this. Years of training and months of practicing. I've worked too hard to let this chance slip by me, "She gave off a stature of seriousness and dedication that made Huey take a step back; this was the tough Jazmine Dubois he had come to love as well.

Huey thought for a moment, "Fine, "He muttered, "But one hint of danger and we're leaving, with you, "Huey said.

Jazmine squealed and rushed over to Huey, tackling him in a huge hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Huey! "She giggled, placing a kiss fully on his mouth. Huey smirked, "Yeah, yeah, "He said, trying to sound displeased. But the sight of Jazmine being happy again made his heart warm up.

Riley hung back with Cindy, "Wha' I tell ya, Cin, he's whipped, "Riley chuckled. Cindy rolled her eyes, "Like ya wouldn't do anythin' for me, "She teased, kissing his cheek.

Riley felt his face heat up, "Whatever, "

* * *

For the rest of that day, Jazmine was with Cindy in the garage, practicing her number over and over again. They were in there for hours and didn't come out, except to go to the bathroom.

For the next three days, Jazmine was planning on continuing this routine religiously, until something stopped her that third day.

"Ughhhh, "Jazmine groaned. She had been dancing when she fell and hurt her foot. It wasn't sprained or anything, but it still obviously hurt her, and she wanted to be perfect for the actual recital. Cindy was stuck having to babysit Jazmine, "Well, at least ya won't have a hurt foot fo' tha recital. "Cindy said, trying to stay positive for her. Jazmine nodded meekly and rubbed her ankle.

Cindy blew out some air and slouched on the bed. What she really wanted to do was hang with Riley. The two had gotten even closer over three days, but Jazmine wanted Cindy to stay with her. Cindy, of course, agreed, since Jazmine was her best friend, and a best friend can't leave another best friend alone.

There was a low knock at the door, followed by Huey walking in. Riley was behind him "Aye, we brought food, "Riley announced. He tossed Cindy a McDonald's bag and then handed her a drink. Huey made his way over to Jazmine and handed her an identical bag and drink. Jazmine took a sip and started to pull out the contents of her bag. She had gotten a salad with a little ranch dressing packet taped to the top. Cindy herself had gotten a Big Mac with a large coke and extra fries.

Jazmine wanted to try and keep up the whole 'I'm not pregnant' look by working out and eating things that wouldn't make her gain weight. She still hadn't broken the news to her parents, even after several phone calls over the past couple of days. She didn't know how to explain. How could she? Hey mom and dad, guess what? The guy I've only known for maybe a month is now my baby daddy?

Huey hadn't gotten anything from McDonald's; he hated the place. He instead was planning on making himself something at the house while the rest of the household stuffed themselves with hamburgers and fries.

Cindy stood and stretched, "I'm finna goin' downstairs to eat, "She announced. Jazmine only nodded, "Yeah, okay, "She said. Cindy turned to leave with Riley, and Huey stood up as well.

Jazmine grabbed ahold of his arm like a five year old, "No Huey, you can't leave yet! "She wailed. Huey winced at her loudness, "Jaz, I'm hungry, "He said plainly and simply. Jazmine's bottom lip started to quiver, "But I don't want you to go yet, Huey! "She insisted.

Huey sighed, "Fine, I'll wait for a few minutes, "He sat back down. Jazmine gave him a sweet smile before continuing to eat.

Meanwhile, Cindy and Riley were at the dining room table. They had tried to eat in the living room, but Mr. Freeman was there and told them there was no way in hell they'd be eating in the living room.

"Don't want y'all dirtying the place up! "He explained.

Cindy took a big bite from her burger and stuffed some fries in her mouth hungrily. After being with Jazmine for so long, it made her hungry as hell. Riley himself was famished and ate just as eagerly as Cindy did.

"Has Jaz even told her family yet? "Riley asked through a mouthful of fries.

Cindy swallowed hard and took a sip of her drink, "Naw, she's scared. She wanna wait, "

"An' why she eatin' like a damn rabbit? "Riley asked.

"She wanna keep up th' skinny look for a while, "Cindy explained, "'cause she still doin' tha' recital an' so tha' no one gets suspicious, "

"Mm, "Riley nodded, "Well, Caesar and Hiro know, tha's fo'sho. Caesar was the one to ring up tha' motherfuckin' test, "He laughed. Cindy rolled her eyes, "Well, we couldn't ask ya an' Huey to deliver, "

"Wha' 'bout Granddad? "

"Did you see his face when he found out? I don't think he coulda handled goin' out an' gettin' th' test, "Cindy shook her head, "We didn't wanna put him through all tha', "

"Ah, "Riley said. He finished up his food and then stood to throw it away. Cindy balled up the wrapper that the hamburger came in and waited until Riley had opened the trashcan lid. She aimed and made a perfect shot, "One for Cindy, "She boasted, grinning. Riley rolled his eyes and tossed his trash inside, "Whatever Cindy, "He said.

* * *

"Anymore news for me? "

"No Ava, "Mae replied.

Ava hadn't even bothered to get dressed or anything over the past few days. Ever since she found out Huey and Jazmine had sex, and then Mike and Victor walked out on them, everything had started to fall apart. Her father had promised to return with more body guards, but Ava wasn't feeling it.

For now, it was just Ava and Mae in a hotel room located in downtown Woodcrest. Mae was getting antsy and bored. They were apparently still running with the whole 'attack-at-the-recital' plan, but they needed the help of men like Mike and Victor.

They killed time by sleeping mostly. Mae went out a couple of times a day to buy food and go hang out with some local boys, only to come back disheveled and things that shouldn't be in her purse 'magically' falling out whenever she dropped it. Ava would stare at her computer all day long, looking at pictures of her and Huey.

"Aye, I got an idea, "Mae said.

"What? "Ava asked.

"Well, tha' whole plan gonna happen soon, right? "

"Yeah…, "

"So why don't we give 'em Freemans a call? "

"No way, too dangerous! "Ava snapped, "They could get the idea that we're closer than they think and then up and leave! "Mae rolled her eyes, "But they have too many connections here. That Wuncler group, the girl's families. "

Ava thought for a moment, then shook her head, "It's too risky. Dad told us not to risk anything while he's gone. He'll be back soon, and then we can actually start doing things. "

Mae sighed, "Aight, fine, "She grabbed her car keys and purse.

"Where are you going? "Ava asked.

"I'm goin' to talk to someone, "Mae retorted, leaving the hotel room. Ava only rolled her eyes, "Whatever, "She flatly said to an empty room. She knew where Mae was going, Mae did this every day, almost.

She was going to see her spy.

Meanwhile, Mae was already in her car. She pulled out her phone and speedily texted someone: **To Asian: Usual place?**

 **From Asian: Alright.**

Mae started her car and drove away from the hotel. It took her ten minutes to reach a warehouse district. Most of them were closed down because of hazardous reasons, or for renovations. Mae wasn't stupid. She made sure her little spy was trustworthy to the end.

She made it to the end of the warehouse district, which was located next to a probably toxic-filled lake. There was a dock connected to the land, where boats used to go out and fish. Sitting on the dock was a body, covered by sweats and a hoodie. The person was sitting with their legs swung over the edge, kicking like a small child.

Mae parked her car and got out. She made her way over to the person, "Hasn't been long, has it? "She said.

The figure shook its head, "What do you want? "It asked in a low voice, the accent giving the voice a little flare.

"I want to know what else is going on at the Freeman house, "Mae demanded, "Do you have any more news for me? "

"And why don't you send someone else? "The person asked harshly. It fidgeted with its hoodie, "I consider them friends…., "

"Yeah, I know, that's why I need you. You can get close to them, if you wanted to, but…, "Mae trailed off.

"I keep to myself, "The figure replied, standing. It turned around to face Mae with cold black eyes. It pulled down the hood to reveal long black hair.

"I do not like how you have used me to get close to the Freemans, "The girl said. Mae shrugged, "It was either you or your boyfriend, Hiro, "Mae said. She arched a brow, "Do they even know that y'all are dating? "

"I do not know, I would assume, but Hiro does not talk about his personal life too often, I hear, "She said, "He does, however, tell me everything they tell him. I am his girlfriend of a few years, and he confides in me everything he knows, "She, however, was not too proud of this.

"And why don't you try and make an appearance with the Freemans, especially Cindy and Jazmine? "Mae asked.

The girl glanced down at the dock floor, "Hiro does not want me to get involved, anyways…, "

"Too late for that, "Mae smirked evilly, "Now, Ming, what do you know? "

Ming shut her eyes, "I know nothing, "She lied, "Hiro says that they are quiet right now, "

"Really, "Mae huffed. She narrowed her eyes, "Are you lying to me? "She then asked. Ming turned around and gave her the most serious look she could, "Why would I lie when I know that it could destroy me? "She questioned.

Mae giggled, "Well, you are smart, "She approached Ming and patted her on the shoulder, then handed her a small wad of money, "As promised, for whenever I call you, "

Ming took the money with rough hands, trying not to shake. She succeeded, fooling Mae. Mae handed the money over to her and then ran a hand through her long, black hair, "Ming honey, I think we make a great team, "She cackled, "Maybe after all this is over, ya can come back with us to Chicago. Girl like you can make a million bucks a minute, "She gave Ming a wink.

Ming only turned away, "I am only helping you because-, "

"Yeah, I know why, "Mae faltered, "You care too much, "

"Wouldn't you if you found out your family was being watched over like dogs? That one mistake could end your life? "Ming asked harshly, "Your boss has kept my family in check for years now, you said that if I do this, my family's debt will be forgotten, "

"And Boss hasn't forgotten, "Mae assured her, "Cool it, Ming. "Ming only looked down, forcing the tears to not overflow. Mae rolled her eyes, "Honestly, girl, "

"Well, my offer is still on the table, "Mae said, "After this, you could be earning more than what your pops earns in a year, "

The offer was tempting, but Ming couldn't say yes. She only shook her head. Mae shrugged, "I'll give you until the day to decide, "She then said, turning around to walk to her car. She hopped inside and drove away. She knew Ming would eventually give in and agree. Who wouldn't? More money in her pocket. If she refused, then she really was a fool.

Ming clutched the wad of money in her hand. What she was doing could kill a lot of innocent people, but they promised to spare Hiro. That was also part of the deal. She pocketed the money and walked away. She felt incredibly bad for what she was doing. All this time, Hiro had done nothing but try and protect her, and here she was, dealing with the enemy. Now it was Ming's turn to protect Hiro. It was part of the deal.

As long as Hiro was safe, Ming was content. But something crept into her mind... the Freeman's and the two girl, Jazmine and Cindy. She had never met them, but she felt as if she should, just so that she could say she had.

Even though their downfall would be because of her.

* * *

 **Plot twist ^-^ I got some reviews about this subject on a couple chapters before this one, how Mae was able to discover things like how Huey & Jazmine had sex. A few people said Hiro, and a few said Caesar. Welp, it turned out to be Ming, who is Hiro's girlfriend. I think I might've mentioned this in some previous chapters, but mainly, Huey and Riley's friends/allies have had connections with either Ava herself or her father. Small world. **

**I'm kind of forgetful, and I forget ages. A lot. Their ages I kinda forgot too, lol, but Huey and Jazmine are seventeen (Jazmine will turn seventeen), Cindy is sixteen and Riley is fifteen. Eh, mistakes will be made, but live and learn.**

 **Until next time**

 **xoxoxo, queen**


	15. Crazy

**I'M BACK YALL.** **It's a good thing I survived that near-death-freeway-accident-thingy otherwise y'all wouldn't have any updates from me. Am I being foreal? Yes I am. Anyways, my trip was otherwise nice and relaxing, but I'm back to writing so wassup**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The big day was coming up. Within the next week or so, the recital would be upon the group. Huey had planned out everything; how they would enter, leave, or escape. Riley had notified Ed and Rummy about the whole plan, and Hiro and Caesar were also asked to accompany them. Of course, they would all be armed. Even Cindy.

Because of the risk, Huey had called up Mr. and Mrs. Dubois and Mr. and Mrs. McPhearson is order to ask them to remain at home during the recital. They had no idea what to expect. The couples agreed without hesitation.

Jazmine was still practicing throughout the day. She and Cindy would spend hours in the garage until they decided that they'd had enough.

That day, Jazmine and Cindy were asleep when there was a loud banging on the door, followed by loud music. Jazmine felt her whole body vibrate as she slowly realized that the music was practically shaking the whole house. Cindy popped up out of bed and landed on the floor on her butt while the music continued to rock the house. Cindy could feel herself moving even though she wasn't moving consciously.

"What is that? "Jazmine asked, yawning. Cindy struggled to stand up, "I dunno, but it got me fucked up, "She mumbled, trudging to the door. Jazmine followed her and they made it into the hallway. They toppled over each other trying to get to the top of the stairs when they heard a loud laugh, followed by a familiar chuckle.

"Riley? "Cindy asked, looking down. Riley was wide awake and talking to someone at the doorway, "Aye, I want y'all to meet someone, "Riley said, allowing the person to walk in.

It was a man, a tall black guy, who wore baggy clothes similar to Riley, only he had an afro that was separated into two puffy balls on his head, much like Jazmine had her hairstyle when she was younger. He wore silver chains and rings, and a grill. He spotted the two girls and waved.

"Wassup y'all? The name's Thugnificent y'all, "He laughed again, his laughter echoing through the house. Jazmine and Cindy noticed that the music had stopped the moment Thugnificent walked in, then they realized why. He carried a large boom box, something they hadn't seen in a while.

Cindy recognized the man, "Aye, you're the rapper Thugnificent! "She gasped. She rushed down the stairs, "Yo man, ya got some fly music, "She admitted. Thugnificent laughed even more, "Well damn, I didn't know I had another fan in this place besides Riley, "He chuckled. He fist bumped her, "I guess yo Riley's girl, "He added.

Cindy blushed and nodded. She gestured to Jazmine, who was making her way down the stairs, "That's Jazmine, or Jaz. She's Huey's girlfriend, "Cindy introduced the two as if Thugnificent was already an old friend.

Jazmine waved from her position on the stairs, and as she continued to walk down, she stepped wrong and slipped. Cindy shrieked as Jazmine landed on the first floor with a thud, "OH MY GOD JAZMINE! "Cindy yelled. Riley cursed under his breath, "Damn girl, th' fuck ya tryna do? "He muttered.

No sooner than either of them had spoken, Huey was in the room. He was sweaty and breathing heavily and smelled of car oil and metal. His grey shirt was stained with oil, and his hands were rough and calloused. He spotted Jazmine on the floor and his heart nearly stopped, "Jazmine! What the hell are you doing? "He asked, rushing over to her side.

Jazmine was already half way up with the help of Cindy, but Cindy backed away as Huey approached. Huey swooped Jazmine up into his arms and carried her into the living room, where he laid her down, "Damn it Jazmine, what were you doing? Where are you hurt? "He asked.

Thugnificent whistled, catching Cindy and Riley's attention, "So, she really is…ya know…, "

"Prego? Yup, "Riley nodded grimly, "Huey knocked her ass up an' now she won't stop complainin' 'bout everythin', "Riley felt Cindy punch him in the arm and proceed to walk away, joining Huey and Jazmine in the living room. Thugnificent sighed, "I always thought Huey was responsible, "He said.

Riley shrugged, "I dunno, he was never this careless wit' Ava, "He blew out some air, "Then again, who's wanna get Ava knocked up? "He and Thugnificent laughed about it.

Jazmine rolled her eyes, "Huey, I'm fine, "She said. Huey scowled, "You just fell down the fucking stairs, how the hell are you fine? And you're pregnant! "Huey's eyes were filled with worry, "You could've knocked the baby around or-or done something else or-, "

"Huey! "Jazmine cut him off, getting his attention. She gave him a reassuring smile, "I promise I'm okay, "She said. Huey sighed, "Are you sure? "He asked. Jazmine nodded, "Positive, "

"Tha's not th' only thing tha' was positive, "Riley snickered as he waltzed pass them, earning a kick to the back from Huey, and scowl from Jazmine, and a hard slap across the chest from Cindy. Thugnificent fist bumped him and laughed heartily, "C'mon man, y'all know I'm just messin', "

* * *

"Ya think ya ready Jaz? "Cindy asked. She and Jazmine were in their bedroom a few days later.

The big day was the next day.

Although they had missed school for nearly two months, this wasn't considered a school function, and therefor there was no reason for Jazmine to not attend. Huey and Riley had assured the two that school was not an issue; they had the administrators informed them of certain issues. The school was won over by Ed's grandfather, who reluctantly agreed to buy their silence.

Now, Jazmine was ready…or was she?

"I think I am, "She nodded. She'd been practicing forever now, being able to nail the stunt that she couldn't do, and she had the routine down flawlessly. She wasn't even showing, given that it had only been a few weeks since she discovered she was pregnant. Only one things remained.

"The outfit, "Jazmine huffed. She scanned her closet for something that would be good enough. She was doing a song by Lana del Ray, and she needed something that could match the tone of the song. However, she had nothing even close to it.

"You think I can get Huey to go buy me a dress? "She asked Cindy with a nervous chuckle. Cindy grinned toothily, "Won't hurt to ask, "She replied, grabbing Jazmine by the shirt and forcing her out of the room.

Huey caught them just as he was coming up the stairs and shot them both looks, "No horse playing, remember what happened last time? "He warned. Jazmine nodded, "Yeah, but I need…a favor, "She crept closer to Huey, who arched an eyebrow, "Oh, and what kind of favor is that? "He murmured. Jazmine gave him her most innocent smile, "I, uh, need an outfit for…tomorrow night…, "She said slowly and sweetly, flashing him a cutesy smile, "And I could give you money…for you to go out and…buy it? "

Huey sighed, "Jazmine, do you really need-, "

"Yes! "She cut him off.

Huey groaned. He slapped his head with his hand and took a deep breath, "Fine, but I'm not going alone, "He said. He gave Jazmine a look over, noticing she wore nothing but a pair of night shorts and a small t-shirt, "Get dressed, "He began to walk away to his room.

Jazmine's eyebrow went up, as did Cindy's, "You want me to…go with you? "She asked incredulously, "Out there, where we can get hurt? "Even Cindy made a strange face.

Huey rolled his eyes, "You act like you've never even been outside before, "But he smirked as he said it. Jazmine giggled, "Well…we haven't really left the house since we got here…, "But she looked at Cindy, who raised her hands in defense, "I ain't been out since tha' one incident wit' them nigga followin' us in they car, "She frowned, "Riley won't let me leave, "

"For good reason, "Huey noted, but he looked away, "I'm not about to spend hours in a mall looking at clothes that I have no idea about, and then end up getting something you don't like, "He continued to walk away.

Jazmine grabbed onto Cindy and they rushed away. "Oh, and please hurry, I don't want to have to wait for y'all to get dressed to go buy one damn dress, "Huey said over his shoulder to them. Jazmine and Cindy heard him and shut the door to their bedroom eagerly.

* * *

"I dunno 'bout this…, "Cindy said. She and Jazmine sat in an older car that belonged to Mr. Freeman, whom he called Dorothy. Jazmine and Cindy wore however much black they could with sunglasses on and hats. Riley wore a snapback with his hood pulled up and Huey just wore simple shades, like he wasn't even trying to not be noticed.

"Well why ain't y'all dress up like us? "Cindy asked. Riley shrugged, "'Cause we know 'em niggas won't dare to mess wit' us in the same place twice, "He replied, "Tha's not a good look, or a good plan, "

"Right, "Huey added.

"So, we didn't need to dress up like this? "Jazmine asked. Riley laughed, "I mean I guess y'all should, but I doubt they'll be anyone after us today. "Riley and Huey stepped out of the car, followed by Cindy and Jazmine who decided to keep their disguises on, taking a safe route. After what happened last time they were at the mall, wearing disguises was a much better option, even if it wasn't all that concealing.

They missed the mall so much. They rushed inside and looked at all the stores they hadn't been in for a long time. They missed girl's day out, but those were before they even met Huey and Riley and got mixed up in, well...shit. The one store they really wanted to go into was Forever 21, but after that incident with those guys, they decided not to. Forever 21 just wasn't the same to them anymore; it would forever be known as the store they got attacked in.

They proceeded to walk around. Jazmine was looking for something light and airy, but still something she could dance in. They decided to go into Charlotte Russe. Once inside, they spotted dresses galore; all kinds in all different colors and sizes and styles. There were sleeveless, one strapped, spaghetti strapped, long skirted, short skirted, tight-fitting, loose fitting, airy, puffy, and many more that caught Jazmine's attention. But none of them were THE dress.

"Let's see…, "Jazmine and Cindy went on a hunt.

"Well, yo song is…Summertime Sadness right? "Cindy asked. Jazmine nodded, "Then tha' song is kinda dark an' edgy, but still really pretty, "Cindy scanned the racks for a non-tight fitting dress, but over half of the dresses there weren't the right color or style or whatever.

Jazmine pushed through the racks and continued to search, "Hmmm, "She muttered. Meanwhile, Huey and Riley stood by the entrance, waiting patiently. Huey had taken off his sunglasses to reveal his wine colored eyes. Riley refused to pull down his hood, saying it made him look "gangsta".

While they searched, Jazmine and Cindy couldn't help but peek at the boys every once in a while.

Huey wore a pair of dark denim jeans and a tight black shirt with some brown Sperry's. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, never once breaking his stare on Jazmine. Riley wore a pair of saggy denim jeans and starch white Nikes with a weed shirt underneath his plain black hoodie. His snapback had the weed sign on it as well. His gaze never left Cindy. The girl's could feel their stares burning through their bodies, like they were searching every last bit of them. It was uncomfortable in a way, but at the same time it felt good to know that someone cared about them so much.

Jazmine and Cindy noticed how girls would stare at them as they walked by. Well, who wouldn't? The two girls felt a little jealous, but quickly shook it off. They knew that Huey and Riley were faithful to the core.

Suddenly, Jazmine spotted the perfect dress.

It was a black dress that went all the way to the floor practically. It was low cut in the front and had a deep dip in the back. There was a large slit on the right side, going all the way up to just above the mid-thigh area. There was a silver band going around the waist that was slightly cut off by the dip in the back. Jazmine felt the material in her hands. It was light and flowy; not the least bit heavy. Graceful.

"Cindy! "She called out. Cindy rushed over and gapped at the dress, "Damn girl, tha's fuckin' sexy an' gorgeous! "She quickly grabbed the smallest size she could and shoved it into Jazmine's arms, "To tha dressin' room! "She said.

Jazmine had no problem getting into the dress, although her bra showing in the back was less than flattering, "Hey Cin, I'm gonna need a different bra too, "She said. "Aight, I gotchu, "Cindy replied. Jazmine looked underneath the changing door and watched Cindy's feet disappear.

She undressed and redressed in her own clothes before stepping out, dress in hand. She looked around her area before spotting Cindy. Cindy was looking at these weird looking bras, "Aye Jaz look, silicone, "She said. She picked one up, "Supposed to stay locked in place, "

"Well, I'll need it, "Jazmine replied, grabbing it. They made a beeline to the cash register. Although Jazmine had grabbed what little money she had, Huey had given her a large stack of money. As the woman told her the amount, she picked out two twenties from the stack in her purse and handed it over. She got her change and her bag, and the two headed out.

They scanned for Huey and Riley, and Jazmine was able to spot his afro over the racks. They rushed over to it…only to find two other girls already there.

Jazmine frowned. Huey looked less than happy, as did Riley, but they seemed powerless... or at least they looked like they didn't really mind. The girls were talking and carrying on a conversation that Huey and Riley were trapped in.

Jazmine strode over to Huey and put her arm around his waist, "Hey baby, we're ready, "She gestured over to Cindy, who was on the arm of Riley. Riley gave Huey a look.

Jazmine turned her attention to the two girls. They weren't all too bad looking, one was blonde and the other had black hair. They were both fairly tall, taller than Jazmine, and they wore too small shorts and too tight crop tops. The black haired girl smacked her gum, "Oh, I'm sorry, "She said in an annoying voice. She grabbed her friend and the two sauntered away, looking back at the boys.

Cindy scoffed, "They lucky Jaz butted in first, "She muttered, "I woulda taken them out wit' one swing! "She punched her hand to show her toughness, which made Riley laugh.

Jazmine snickered and grabbed onto Huey's arm…just as the same two girls came back over towards them.

"Hey, we needa talk to the hot one with the afro, "The black-haired girl said, pushing Jazmine away. Why did they come back? Huey shot her a dirty look and Jazmine looked like she was about to rip the girl's head off. Cindy cracked her neck, "Hell naw…, "

"' _Cause baby now we got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love_

 _So take a look at what you've done_

' _Cause baby now we got bad blood, "_

"HEY! "Jazmine yelled in unison with Taylor Swift's song; Bad Blood. She grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her back. The girl turned around and gave her an evil glare, "Bitch, who are you? "She asked in her annoying voice.

Jazmine was about to lose it, "I'm his girlfriend honey, "Jazmine scoffed. She shifted her bag from her right arm to her left, suddenly taking on a stature and attitude Huey never even knew she had, "He doesn't want anything to do with a homewrecker like you, "She added, giving the girl and eviler glare. Black haired girl snarled, while her friend came to her defense.

"What the hell does that mean bitch? "The blonde sneered.

Huey then decided to step in when he saw the blonde girl start to pull her hair back, "Okay, that's enough, "He said. He grabbed Jazmine by her waist and started to walk away. Riley was nearly dragging Cindy away, who was about to start swinging like crazy.

"Where ya going sexy? "The black haired girl cooed. Jazmine turned around and handed Huey her bag, "Call him sexy ONE MORE TIME, "She yelled, stomping her foot into the ground. Cindy broke free from Riley's grasp and joined her best friend, "Think she alone? Think again bitch, "Cindy chuckled.

" _Now we got problems_

 _And I don't think we can solve them, "_

Cindy cracked her neck. By now people were stopping to stare at them, but neither Cindy nor Jazmine cared. The other two girls didn't seem to mind either, they only gave the girls evil smiles, "Well, well, looks like they wanna fight Lisa, "The black haired girl said to the blonde, Lisa, "I see that Carrie, "Lisa replied.

Carrie put her hand on her hip and smirked, "Too bad they gonna lose, "She cackled. She then stood there while Lisa threw the first swing. Cindy and Jazmine dodged, while Cindy retaliated by swinging and hitting Lisa in the side. Lisa grabbed her side and Jazmine took hold of her hair and pulled her down. Carrie suddenly turned serious and attacked.

Jazmine was about to get into a full on fight with Carrie until Huey stepped in the way and blocked Jazmine's body from Carrie's, "That's enough! "He yelled, wrapping his arm around Jazmine's body and pushing Carrie aside. Carrie's eyes narrowed, realizing that she had no chance. She grabbed ahold of Lisa, who was in the clutches of Cindy. Cindy wasn't about to let go that easily. Riley rushed over to grab her off of the girl.

"Damn Cindy, calm down! "He pulled her away. Cindy growled at him, "Nigga get offa me! "She cried out. She really wanted to beat the shit out of Lisa. It had been a long time since she'd beaten up someone.

Huey handed Jazmine her bag and gave her an angered look, "You're pregnant Jazmine! "He said quickly and quietly, "You can't just be fighting everyone you meet! "

"You saw her! "Jazmine hissed, "You heard her, and you didn't even do anything about it! "She was ready to tear his head off, but she turned on her heel and walked away. Cindy pushed Riley off and flipped her blonde hair, following Jazmine.

Huey and Riley stared at each other, "Damn, they crazy, "Riley chuckled. Huey rolled his eyes, "I see that, "He muttered.

Jazmine didn't talk to Huey even when they got into the car. Huey turned the engine on and glanced over at Jazmine, who was obviously still angry. She was slouched in the seat, staring out the window, one knee pulled up to her chest. Huey rolled his eyes and turned the radio on.

" _Yes I'll be your woman_

 _Yes I'll be your baby_

 _Yes I'll be whatever when ya tell me when you're ready_

 _Yes I'll be yo girl_

 _Forever your lady_

 _You ain't ever gotta worry_

 _I'm down for you baby, "_

Hey Mama by Nicki Minaj blared through the radio. Cindy began to jam along to it until they entered the garage, where she hopped out with Riley. Riley grabbed her arm, "Yo ma, we need to talk, "He said. Cindy rolled her eyes and followed him inside. _Damn, what could this nigga want?_

Huey and Jazmine stayed in the car, which was then turned off by Huey. The radio, however, wouldn't stop until the driver's door opened. Huey didn't open the door, so the radio stayed on.

" _Best believe that_

 _When you need that_

 _I'll provide that_

 _You will always have it, "_

Jazmine turned to Huey, who stared straight at her. "What? "She muttered. Huey sighed, "You can't be doing things like that Jazmine, "He said, "Things are different now. You're-, "

"Yeah, yeah, I'm pregnant! "She threw her hands up, "Tell me what else is new, Huey! "She put her hands to her face and balled them up.

Huey reached over to touch her hair softly. Jazmine shivered at his touch, "And then some chick starts hitting on you and you act like it isn't a big deal, "She added. Huey ran his hand from the back of her neck to her chin, then made her look at him. He stared straight into her eyes, "Jazmine, you know I only have eyes for you. Not for that girl, not for Ava, not for anyone. Only you, "He said sincerely.

" _Beatin' the drum like dum day de day_

 _I like the dirty rhythm you play_

 _I wanna hear ya callin' my name like_

 _Hey ma-ma-mama hey ma-ma-mama,_

 _Bangin' the drum like dum day de day_

 _I know you want it in the worst way_

 _I wanna hear ya callin' my name like_

 _Hey ma-ma-mama hey ma-ma-mama, "_

"Are you sure? "Jazmine asked. Secretly, she had felt insecure after seeing those two girls. They were dressed like sluts, but Cristal and A Pimp Named Slickback's words and comments were still embedded in her brain. She still wondered if she was good enough for Huey. Huey smiled and nodded, "Of course, Jaz, "He pulled her closer, sliding her over the small compartment in the middle of the driver and passenger seat and onto his lap. Jazmine giggled as the song changed.

" _I'm on my 14 karats_

 _I'm a 14 karat_

 _Doin' it up like Midas, mmm_

 _Now you say I got a touch_

 _So good, so good_

 _Make you never wanna leave_

 _So don't, so don't, "_

Huey leaned in and gave her a wholehearted kiss. Jazmine parted her lips slightly and he took this opportunity to stick his tongue inside. Jazmine moaned slightly and Huey wrapped one arm around her back, the other gently grabbed her face so she couldn't pull away from him. She tangled her fingers in his afro, rubbing his scalp gently and softly. Huey pulled away from her and traveled down her jawline to her neck. The hickey he had given her before had disappeared, so he decided to mark her with another one. Jazmine moaned as he did so.

She then pulled his head up and kissed him deeply again. Huey decided to try something. Carefully, he pulled back, but at the same time he softly bit her bottom lip, pulling it with him. Jazmine's eyes went wide and she nearly went insane, pushing herself closer and kissing him.

" _I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-uh_

 _I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-uh_

 _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_

 _Leave this dress a mess on the floor_

 _And still look good for you, good for you, uh-uh, "_

"Let me show you, Huey, "Jazmine breathed. Huey pulled away, seeing the sly glint in her eyes. Huey smirked and nodded. She fumbled with his belt as he pushed the seat back and then leaned it back. He himself leaned back as she continued to undo his belt.

Meanwhile, Riley and Cindy were in the living room in a steamy lip lock. Once they had gotten inside, they found that Mr. Freeman was nowhere to be found. Riley checked the house and found him fast asleep in his room. He came back downstairs to try and yell at Cindy for getting herself into more trouble than she should have, but she gave him a look that made him completely forget his argument and he gave up.

Cindy kicked off her shoes and leaned back onto the couch on her back, never once breaking contact with Riley. Riley had taken off his hoodie beforehand, and now tossed his snapback onto the floor. Finally, they broke the kiss.

Riley smirked at her, "Ya somethin' else, McPhearson, "He whispered, gently tracing her jawline with his finger. Cindy smiled and blushed, which made Riley get a warm feeling inside. He leaned over and placed gentle kisses all over her face, making her giggle like a little girl, "I didn't know yo gangsta ass could be romantic an' cute an' shit, "She teased.

Riley rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Cindy, "He murmured, going back in for another kiss. Cindy grinned as he did so. His hands went from the couch to her hips, and she pushed him back a little to give him a look, "Don't go tryna fuck me now, I thought yo ass ain't like Huey? "She arched an eyebrow.

He huffed, "I ain't, just feelin' wha' I got, "He replied. Cindy really didn't care, she shrugged and he kissed her again. He rubbed her sides, and then she felt his hands go underneath her shirt and start to rub her bare stomach. She felt the butterflies in her stomach swarm.

"Cindy, "Riley whispered, "Hmm? "She asked. Riley pulled back for a second to look at her. He moved his hands back to the couch to support himself, "Don't go tomorrow, "He said.

Cindy's eyes shot open and she sat up, pushing him back, "Nigga wha'? "She couldn't believe what he'd just said. Riley sighed, "Please Cindy, don't go. We can take care o' Jaz, "

"Riley, wha' th' fuck? "Cindy felt like he'd just slapped her, "Riley, I'm going, okay? "She touched his face. Riley looked down, "Wha'? "She asked.

"Cindy…anythin' can go down while we there, "He went on, "Y-you could get really hurt! Ava ain't ever alone, I'm sure she got back up somewhere. Ya could stay here wit' Granddad, look after him while we gone. Y-you could stay h-here and b-be…, "Riley felt the tears coming on. He looked away, rubbing his eyes.

"Riley…are you cryin'? "Cindy asked. Riley didn't respond for a second. He finally looked at her, tears welding in his eyes, "I can't lose you baby, "He whispered. He grabbed her and pulled her close, "I can't lose my Cindy. You th' realest girl I've ever met. I-I-, "Riley didn't know how to continue, "I can't Cindy, I just can't, "He shut his eyes.

Cindy sighed. She felt like crying. She wrapped her arms around him, "You ain't gonna lose me, "She whispered, "I promise, "

Huey and Jazmine laid together in the car. They had just finished a quickie, and now they were spent. Jazmine loved the way Huey's arm was wrapped around her; safe and protectively. He breathed in deeply, and she could feel it, "You shouldn't go tomorrow, "He said. Jazmine sighed. She looked up at him, "Huey, this is my only shot, "She whispered.

"But you're pregnant anyways, "He went on, "So there's really no point, "

"Huey, "Jazmine sighed, "Please. "

Huey looked down at her, meeting her gaze. Her sweet, innocent gaze. Huey nodded, "I'm scared, Jazmine. You're going to be my future, "He felt his face go red for admitting that, and Jazmine's face went equally red, "And you're pregnant. I can't lose you and the baby, "

"You won't honey, "Jazmine leaned up to kiss his cheek. Huey sighed, closing his eyes. Jazmine leaned up and pressed her forehead to his own, "No one can tear us apart, "She whispered. Huey's hand went down to her stomach and rubbed it softly, "We'll be a family soon, "Jazmine smiled faintly, "You, me, and this baby, us, "Huey breathed.

"And uncle Riley and aunt Cindy, "Jazmine added.

Huey rolled his eyes, "Uh huh, "He kissed her.

" _Got me hopin' you'll save me right now_

 _Your kiss_

 _Got me hopin' you'll save me right now_

 _Lookin' so crazy in love, got me lookin', got me lookin'_

 _So crazy in lo-o-o-o-oove, "_

* * *

"Plan of attack is tomorrow, "Mae reminded Ava. Ava nodded. She had been preparing for weeks now. She was ready to get her Huey back and Jazmine's head on a silver platter at any cost.

There was a knock at the door, and Ava's father came in, "Dad, "She said, "Are we ready for tomorrow? "She asked.

He nodded, stepping aside as a few men came in. One of them was Victor. "Victor, you're back, "Ava said, shocked. Victor nodded grimly, "I had no choice, "He murmured. Ava only nodded in reply.

"Well, I have your men, "Her father said, "You have your little army for tomorrow. Just remember one thing…, "

"You want Cindy, "Ava finished. Her father grinned maliciously, "Ah, you remembered darling daughter, "He walked over to her and planted a short, simple kiss on her forehead that sent chills down her spine. Not even she would do what her father wanted to do to Cindy. She didn't see Cindy as a real threat; Cindy was just Jazmine's little high school friend. Even though she had almost killed Michael and Victor that fatal car chase day, Ava reminded herself that she had Mae, and even if Cindy could throw a wrench from a car, there was no way she could throw one a Mae. Mae would have her on a stake within moments; no hesitations.

"I'll make sure my contact has everything I need, "Mae sauntered towards the door. Ava only nodded to her, "Yeah, okay, "

Her plans were coming together now flawlessly. All she needed to do was wait. Wait…but waiting was hard for Ava. She wanted Huey back NOW. It seemed impossible to live without him, and after all this time, she needed him. _But he is getting an ass whooping for sleeping with that skank Jazmine._ She thought. She cracked her knuckles and ran her fingers through her hair. Huey used to do that to her whenever she was angry, to calm her down. She needed him to do it again, soon.

All she needed to do was wait.

* * *

 **R &R guys**

 **Xoxo, queen**


	16. I Will Stay True

**Updating guys**

* * *

"Damn Jaz, today th' day, "Cindy said. She and Jazmine hardly slept the night before, fretting about the recital. That night, Jazmine would go out and dance her heart out…and hopefully come back in one piece.

Jazmine giggled, "I can't wait! I'm so scared, but I'm confident I'll do amazing! You got my back, right Cindy? "She asked, arching her brow. Cindy rolled her eyes, "Bitch what'cha think? "She asked. Jazmine beamed at her best friend, "That's the spirit, "She began to do some stretches. Cindy gave her a look, "Are ya sure ya should be doin' tha'? "She asked.

Jazmine rolled her eyes; she knew Cindy was talking about the baby, "Yes, I'm sure, "Jazmine replied. Cindy sighed, "Aight, aight. "She looked at her phone, checking the time. It was one, "Damn, where are 'em boys? "She muttered.

Huey and Riley had left over two hours ago and hadn't returned. They hadn't said where they were going, either, let alone inform them at all. Cindy found out when she'd woken up at noon and met Mr. Freeman downstairs, who told her that Huey and Riley had left at 11 and still hadn't returned.

"I don't know, but I hope they come back soon, "Jazmine bit her bottom lip, "They better, "

* * *

"Gimme one more, "Huey muttered. The man across from him nodded, rubbing his beard, and grabbed Huey another beer.

Riley took a puff from his blunt and slumped out of the chair, "Yo, I'll be back nigga, "He said, "I gotta piss, "

He weaved his way through the crowd of bodies. Everyone was hot and sweaty and talking extremely loud. The guys were getting too close to girls and the girls were either too high or drunk to care. It was only one in the afternoon and there were already a shitload of people at the bar. Riley had thought that maybe it wouldn't be so busy, since it was during the daytime. But to his and Huey's amazement, the bar was packed.

Riley decided that he and Huey needed a little break before the storm and suggested they head over there. Huey, at first, refused. But something made him rethink the offer and he agreed. Now, he sat at the bar on his second beer. Riley had left his own drink sitting on the ledge of the bar, halfway finished. It was really hot in there.

 _Damn, I hate bars._ He thought, _why did I agree to this?_

"Excuse me, "A voice said. Huey turned his head to see a woman standing there. She had long dark hair and big green eyes with freckles scattered across her face. She wore a pair of daisy dukes and a flannel crop top with cowboy boots. The only thing missing was the hat, "Can I sit here? "She gestured to the seat on his left. Huey nodded, "Yeah, sure, "He shrugged, taking another sip of his beer.

The girl smile sweetly and hopped onto the seat. She ordered a beer for herself, "So, what brings you here? "She asked, "You don't look like a regular, "

Huey smirked, "I'm here with my brother and a few friends, "He said. He was telling the truth, Ed and Rummy had met the brothers there. But the moment they stepped in they went straight to the back to get laid, or get drunk. The girl smiled, "I am too, but they're all dancing, "She gestured to a few girls twerking on the floor in front of a few guys.

Huey rolled his eyes, _typical._ "I'm Kali, "She said, extending her hand. Huey decided to be polite and shook it, "I'm Huey, "He replied. Kali smiled, "Huey, I like that name, "She had a glint in her eye. She finished her beer and ordered another one. Seeing that Huey's was almost gone, she ordered him another one, "Here, on me, "She said, handing it to him.

Huey took it and took a sip, his third beer of the hour.

Riley, meanwhile, was trying to take a piss in peace. But the nigga standing a few urinals away from him kept trying to discretely look him over and there was a couple fucking in one of the stalls. Riley zipped his pants up and washed his hands. He was tired of this place already, but the beers were really good.

"Something on your mind? "Kali asked. Huey shook his head, "Oh, no, "He rubbed his temple, "I'm just tired, "

"Aww, poor baby, "Kali said, reaching up to rub his afro. Huey's first thought was of Jazmine, how she would do that. But then he realized that this wasn't Jazmine, "Whoa, "Huey stood up abruptly, startling Kali, "What's wrong Huey? "She asked innocently.

Huey shook his head, "Sorry Kali, but I have someone, "

" _Oh baby, no baby, you got it all wrong baby_

 _My baby's already got all my love, "_

Kali bobbed her head along to the rhythm of Andy Grammer's song, Honey I'm Good, "C'mon, let me buy you one more drink, "She mused, gesturing for him to sit back down. She leaned forward slightly, allowing her shirt to drop and her cleavage to show.

" _So naw, naw honey I'm good!_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I've got somebody at home and if I stay_

 _I might not leave alone, "_

Huey inhaled deeply, "No thank you, "He said in a polite way, "I have someone already, "He didn't smile or anything, just nodded his head. Kali gave him a sultry pout and grabbed his hand, "But Huey, we've been having so much fun! One drink won't kill you, "She stood up and started to gently pull him back into his seat. One of the buttons on her shirt popped open, revealing the lacy pink bra she wore underneath. She noticed this a few seconds later and giggled girlishly, "Aw, I'm sorry, it popped, "She shrugged like it was no big deal.

Huey huffed, now annoyed. She was really trying hard.

" _Now I got her, and she got me_

 _And you've got that ass but I kindly_

 _Gotta be like aww baby, no baby, "_

"No, sorry, "He said. Realizing she had gotten him to sit down, he stood back up, "I've got a pregnant girlfriend at home I gotta go back to, and if she finds out that I slept with someone else, she'll cut of my balls and your head, "He gave her a serious glare. Kali frowned, "Ugh, whatever, "She muttered, getting up.

She, however, gave him a sly smile, "Well, if you ever need a little break from her, you can find me here almost all the time, "She gave Huey and wink and strutted away, loving the guys who gawked at her as she passed by.

Riley approached from the crowd and patted his brother on the back, "Yo nigga, I'm proud of you, "He said. Huey looked at him blankly, "Why? "He asked.

Riley whistled, "Tha' was a big bitch, "He laughed, "An' I thought for a second ya was gonna go after her, but ya didn't. I heard tha' line 'bout Jaz though, "He chuckled, "She would've! "

Huey rolled his eyes. He paid the guy who had been giving him his drinks and grabbed Riley, "Go tell Ed and Rummy we're leaving, and to be ready for tonight as soon as possible, "

Riley nodded and pushed through the crowd. He found Ed and Rummy in the back, Rummy staring at some chick and Ed acting like a complete idiot, "Aye niggas! We bouncin'! "Riley called back. Rummy lifted his head and spotted Riley and waved, "Alright, we'll see you later! "Rummy called back. Riley nodded and turned around to follow Huey out of the bar.

They sat in the car, Huey felt like a complete piece of shit for allowing himself to be tempted by someone as sleazy as Kali. He started the car and the started back home.

* * *

"Where have y'all been!? "Cindy nearly yelled once they'd entered the door. Riley winced, "Damn girl, calm down. We ain't even been gone tha' long! "He said. Cindy still didn't look pleased, "It's almost two where th' hell were y'all do y'all have any idea wha' today is-, "

"Cindy! "Riley yelled. Then she smelled it on his breath.

"Y'ALL NIGGAS WENT DRINKIN'! "She screamed. At the sentence, the door to the girl's room flew open and Jazmine was glaring down at them from the top of the stairs, "Who went drinking? "She asked. Cindy threw her hands up in the air, "These niggas done went drinkin'! "She repeated, cutting the two boys with her eyes, "An' they thought they could get away wit' it, "

Jazmine bounded down the stairs and stood in front of Huey, glaring up at him. Huey frowned and then began to laugh. Riley gave his brother a look, "Nigga Jazmine's pregnant ass is 'bout to kill ya an' ya laughin'? "Riley gave his brother a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-are-you-tryna-die look. Huey only ran his hand over Jazmine's hair and pulled her into him.

Jazmine's eyes went wide and she pushed him away, "What the hell are you doing? Did you drink too much? How much did you drink? "She bombarded him with questions, but Huey waved them off, "Oh Jaz, you're so cute when your angry, "He cooed, picking her up to kiss her fully on the lips.

"Nigga! "Riley thought the worst, "Has yo dumbass finna gone off the deep end? Are you fuckin' insane now? Are ya tryna get yo ass whooped?! "Riley couldn't believe he was acting this way. Huey didn't reply, instead he grunted under the kick Jazmine landed in his shins and he released her. She landed on her feet, "Do you really think you can just kiss me and everything will be okay?! "She wanted to punch him in the face. She wanted to strangle him for going off and getting drunk and not even bothering to tell her anything.

"I'm not drunk, "He said, answering the question she'd been thinking. Jazmine rolled her eyes, "Sure, "She said sarcastically, "I could taste the alcohol on your breath, "

Cindy turned to Riley, "Yo ass better not try shit nigga, "She narrowed her eyes, "What bitch did you meet? Who did you meet? "She was just like Jazmine; they both could get extremely jealous.

Riley chuckled, "Sweetheart I didn't meet anyone, "He glanced at Huey, "But I can't say tha same fo' Huey, "He smirked. Jazmine's eyes went wide and she started hitting Huey, "What the fuck! "She yelled, "I'm your girlfriend, and I'm pregnant! Did you really go off with some fucking homewrecker, even after what went down yesterday?! "She was ready to kill him.

Huey shot Riley a death glare. Riley only laughed and was pulled into the other room by Cindy while she continued to yell at him for going drinking the day they had to do something big.

Huey sighed, "Jazmine, I didn't do anything with anybody. This girl bought me a drink at the bar and tried to get me to go home with her, but I refused, "He was telling the truth, and Jazmine knew it. She could see it in his eyes; he was telling the truth. Even so, she was still pissed off.

She turned on her heel and started up the stairs, "Whatever Freeman, "She muttered. Suddenly, she felt him wrap his arms around her and spin her around, planting another kiss on her lips. Jazmine was ready to scream. She raised her arm and slapped him, then darted away.

Meanwhile, Cindy was going off on Riley in the kitchen, "An' yo dumbass actually wanted to go? "She asked.

"It was my idea, "Riley replied. Cindy became even more furious, "An' how does tha' make it better?! "She couldn't believe this.

Riley rubbed his head, "Babe, can we not do this right now, "He walked to the fridge and pulled out some leftover pizza from the night previous. He slapped one down on a plate and stuck it in the microwave, "I'm tired, an' I gotta get ready fo' tonight, "He explained.

"So do we, "She crossed her arms over her chest and began to tap her foot. Riley groaned, "Cindy, c'mon, we been stressed out ever since all this started! "He grabbed his pizza, "We needed this, I didn't do shit I swear, "He crossed his heart and held up his left hand, "Promise, "

Cindy scoffed, but she nodded, "Fine, "She said. She swiveled around and started to walk away, but she was stopped by Riley, "Babe, I wouldn't do tha'. Neither would Huey, he didn't do shit. I saw him talkin' to tha' broad, but he turned her down flat, "He watched Cindy turn back around, staring him straight in the eyes. She saw the honesty there and had no choice but to believe him, "Okay, "She finally agreed, "Okay, damn, "She felt like ripping his head off still.

Riley pulled her closer to him, setting his pizza down. He breathed in the scent her hair, "Mm, Cindy, "

"Yeah? "

"I love yo crazy ass, "He chuckled, kissing her forehead.

Cindy felt her face go red and she only nodded like a small child, "Yeah, I love you too Reezy, "She whispered.

Never had those three words, 'I love you', ever felt so right.

* * *

Jazmine was dressed up her best. She wore the dress, which looked flawless on her, and a pair of dancer shorts underneath. She also wore some dancer tights and had slipped on some sandals. The shoes she'd be wearing were stuffed in her bag. She did her makeup flawlessly; neutral eyeshadow paired with a deep purple lipstick that only she could pull off. To finish the look she had added something to her hair that would help straighten it better, only instead of it staying straight it went wavy, but it was beautiful nonetheless. She wore little jewelry, it would only get in her way.

Cindy had also dress up for the occasion, to Jazmine's surprise. Instead of sporting her usual street attire, she wore an ocean blue dress that went above her knees two inches and fit snugly against her body. She had slipped on some silver heels and did her makeup, applying some red lipstick as well. She slightly curled her hair, but then decided to wear it up in a ponytail, which still fit perfectly.

Riley couldn't believe that Cindy was his. She walked down the stairs with a purse in her hand and gave Riley a sly smile, then a kiss on the cheek, "Damn nigga, chill, you actin' like ya seen Beyoncé an' shit, "She teased. Riley grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, "I got somethin' better than her, "He said, kissing her cheek. He then slipped her a gun, "I hope ya know how to shoot, "He whispered in her ear. She nodded, shoving it into her purse.

Huey wore a pair of jeans and a button up shirt with boots. He waited for Jazmine, who was taking her sweet time, "Damn Jazmine, you wanted to go to this thing and now you're gonna be the reason we miss it! "He yelled.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming! "Jazmine yelled back. She then descended the stairs, giggling when she saw the look Huey was giving her. Huey couldn't believe that she was his, only his. She kissed his cheek, "I'm ready sweetheart, "She cooed. Huey rolled his eyes, "Let's just get this over with, "He mumbled. Jazmine was still a little upset over what Huey and Riley had done only a few hours ago, but she somewhat forgave Huey enough to let him wrap his arm around her waist and lead her into the garage.

In the garage was Caesar and Hiro, ready for a fight…and someone else they didn't know.

Hiro caught them staring at the mysterious person, "Oh, guys, this is my girlfriend, Ming, "He introduced her to his friends. Ming's black hair was tied back into a bun, her bangs still down. She wore a purple dress that stopped at her knees and had a flowy skirt with a top that fitted her perfectly. She wore a pair of heeled wedges that made her about Hiro's height.

Hiro was nervous for having her there. He had always told her everything about his day, any news about the Freemans, and his utmost feelings on everything, so it wasn't like he didn't want her to meet his friends. He didn't want her to meet them because of the situation, and how deep this could be for Ming.

Ming's family were immigrants…but they weren't totally legal. And Ava's father used this to his advantage.

After all, he was the one who agreed to smuggle them there when Ming was eleven.

Ming smiled at the girls, "You both look lovely, "She commented, earning smiles from Cindy and Jazmine, "You lookin' drop dead gorgeous yoself, "Cindy replied with a wink. Ming's face grew red but she beamed nonetheless. Hiro sighed and smiled at the same time; at least they were getting along. He had heard about how crazy Jazmine and Cindy could get.

"Let's go! "Riley said, "We finna blow up this bitch! "He shoved a handgun into Hiro's hands, who took it. Ming also had one, apparently hidden away in a secret pocket in her purse. Huey had his strapped to his torso underneath his shirt, Hiro's, Caesar's, and Riley's were strapped to the similar area.

"Where's Ed and Rummy? "Huey asked.

"They finna met us ova there wit' Thugnificent, "Riley replied, "Thugnificent an' the Lethal Interjection comin' to help us, "Riley seemed to squeal at the thought of the group there, which made the other's laugh. Caesar yawned, "Is this supposed to be boring? "He asked, "Cause if it is I'm gonna wait outside, "

"Nah, you're gonna wait inside, "Huey insisted. "You never know. Ava loves to make a show out of everything, "He rolled the eyes at the thought of her.

They piled into the truck and took off.

* * *

"Just a little bit longer honey, "The red haired makeup artist by the name of Alexia mused to an eager Mae. Mae was giddy with excitement; her job was to distract, and Ava had promised she wouldn't be disappointed with her disguise. Ava herself was getting ready somewhere else; she insisted on being a surprise.

"And done! "Alexia exclaimed, moving away so Mae could look at herself in the mirror. Mae was shocked at her appearance.

She wore a strapless jade green dress with silver accents on the waist and black pumps. Her hair, which was normally long, was done up in a way that made it look like she had a sexy bob. Her eyes were shadowed with a smokey look and her lips were a pink color. Her face was contoured to the extreme, making her look thinner and older. The heels added to her height she looked like an Asian Barbie doll. She loved it.

"I don't even look like myself! "She squealed, loving her look. Alexia smiled, "Well, I do my best, "She replied casually. Mae pulled out a few bills and handed it over to Alexia, "Here, "She said. Alexia smiled and took the money and began to pack up her things, "You can leave whenever you want, "Mae added, pulling out her cell phone.

Alexia knew who these girls were, who Mae was, and wasted no time packing her things and leaving. Mae dialed Ava's number, and she picked up on the first ring.

"Girl, I look hot! "Mae exclaimed, examining herself in another full length mirror. She was in the hotel room still; Ava had not told her where she would be. Ava smiled to herself, "Well, I'm glad you look different. You'll need to, "She said airily.

Mae couldn't wait, "Am I to meet you somewhere or nah? "She asked.

"Someone will be there to pick you up and take you over to the place. They'll give you further instructions, "Ava explained, "Don't mess up, "And she clicked the phone off. Mae blew out some air. Sometimes Ava could be a real pain in the ass.

Meanwhile, Ava was enjoying being made over by another professional makeup artist, who was making her look sexy and gorgeous, "Jazmine can't top this, "Ava mused to herself, smiling at the fact that she would always be better looking that Jazmine.

* * *

Jazmine was a nervous wreck by the time they got there. There were already dancers in the back, stretching and warming up. Jazmine had to sign in and give the DJ her music before heading back there with Cindy. Talent Agents swarmed around, talking to each other and making volunteers fetch them coffee.

Cindy was trying to calm her down, "Yo girl, chill, "She said, handing Jazmine and bottle of water, "Everythin' gonna be alright, "

"Yeah, you say that now, "Jazmine coughed.

" _I say hey, I'll be gone today_

 _But I'll be back 'round the way_

 _It seems like everywhere I go_

 _The more I see the less I know_

 _But I know, one thing, I love you_

 _I love you, I love you, I love you! "_

Say Hey by Michael Franti came on through some speakers propped up against some posts. Cindy grabbed onto Jazmine's hands and whirled her into a dance, "Cindy! What are you doing? "She asked, bewildered.

"Girl tryna loosen ya up! "Cindy replied with a laugh, "Ya too tense! Just calm down already! "Cindy herself was feeling nervous, but for totally different reasons. It was because they were so out in the open, where anyone could attack them on sight. Cindy knew her gun was in her purse, which was around her, and she felt somewhat safe.

There was commotion coming from somewhere, and then the music shut off, "We're going on with our first performance! "Someone yelled. Jazmine's heartbeat quickened. She was one of the last contestants, and being last always made her feel nervous. She grabbed onto Cindy's hands, "Root for me? "She asked. Cindy rolled her eyes, "Why else would I be here? "She chuckled, giving Jazmine one last hug, "Knock 'em dead, "She said, giving Jazmine a nod of encouragement. Jazmine smiled in return, and Cindy left, clutching her purse tightly.

She met up with Riley, Huey, Ming, Caesar, and Hiro in the audience, "How is she? "Hiro asked. Cindy blew out some air, "A nervous wreck, "She admitted, "But she'll be fine, "

"Any sign of danger? "Huey asked. Cindy shook her head, "None that I could see nigga, "She replied. Huey nodded, "I have Ed and Rummy posted outside, and Thugnificent's with Slickback inside, "

"Slickback's here? "Cindy arched an eyebrow, "Yeah, he was paid, "Huey rolled his eyes, "But he'll do his job, "

"Uh huh, "Cindy huffed. She felt a hand go around her waist, Riley. "Let's go find some seats, look normal, "He suggested, guiding Cindy to an empty row. The rest of the crew followed, sitting down. Huey sat next to Riley and Cindy, Ming and Hiro held hands while sitting, and Caesar leaned back in his own seat next to Hiro and grumbled about him being the only single one.

A man came onto the stage and introduced himself, the talent agents, and the first contestant went up. She danced extremely well, which was making the group slightly nervous for Jazmine's sake.

Jazmine watched from a TV that was posted in the warm up room. The whole thing was being recorded, and she could see it live right there. She was about to freak out when she saw how well these other girls could dance. She did a small prayer for herself.

One by one, dancers left and came back, looking both excited and terrified. They were sweaty and tired, but they looked determined to be the best ones there. A woman came in, "Jazmine Dubois? "She called out.

Jazmine stood up and walked over, "You're next, hun, "The woman said. She led her out of the room and towards the backstage area. Jazmine could hear the music being loudly played through large speakers suspended from the ceiling, "You ready girl? "The woman asked.

Jazmine nodded, feeling terrified. The woman smiled, "You'll do perfect. Just forget they're even there, like it's a normal flawless practice, "The woman whispered into her ear before walking away.

The music on stage ended and the crowd cheered. Jazmine saw the dancer come from the stage, who gave her a thumbs up. Jazmine nodded, puffing out her chest. She danced from foot to foot as she heard the host begin to speak again, "And now, we have our next contestant Jazmine Dubois, who will be performing a lyrical number to Lana del Ray's Summertime Sadness, "

Jazmine could hear the crowd cheering as she stepped onto the stage and was basked in white light.

* * *

"Mae's in place, "A man said.

"Good, "Ava replied. She sat in a seat near the side, away from the group. She hadn't spotted the yet, "Jazmine's coming on, "She pulled out a walkie talkie and beeped for Mae to answer. Mae did, "I'm ready, "She said.

"Good. Jazmine's just come on. "

* * *

 **And I'll leave you with this for now**

 **Xoxo, queen**


	17. It's a Knockout!

**How have y'all been? I been good, just writing more chapters**

* * *

"Jazmine…, "Huey murmured under her breath.

" _Kiss me hard before you go_

 _Summertime sadness_

 _I just wanted you to know_

 _That baby you're the best, "_

Jazmine began her dance routine, the spotlight on her. The room went dead silent as she danced. Huey couldn't help but awe at her, and his mind wandered to the first time he had ever seen her dance in the school's dance room. She was so beautiful.

Ava glared at Jazmine from her seat. She didn't want to admit it, but Jazmine looked, well…flawless. She looked gorgeous, amazing, and stunning. But she would never admit that, and envy crawled into her heart and mind and she wanted Jazmine more than beaten-she wanted Jazmine dead. Off the face of the earth, forever.

Jazmine was terrified, but she danced, showing as much emotion as she could. Her stomach churned; but she pushed on. She was not going to be the girl who gave up because she got pregnant at seventeen. She refused to be the girl who was forced to quit because she made a mistake. She wanted to prove to the world that becoming pregnant doesn't limit you. She wanted to show the world that she was strong, independent.

And it was working.

" _I think I'll miss you forever_

 _Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky_

 _Late is better than never_

 _Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive, "_

Jazmine landed each move flawless, every stunt perfectly. She was amazing and beyond that.

The song ended.

Jazmine faced the crowd, sweaty and scared, and bowed deeply. The crowd stood on their feet and roared in applause, clapping energetically. Jazmine's face began to light up as she breathed in heavily over and over again. She spotted Huey in the crowd, who was the loudest one cheering.

Ava heard him, too.

She turned around from her seat, as she was the only one sitting, and spotted him near the middle of the room. He sat with his friends; Riley, Cindy, Ming, Hiro, and Caesar. They were all cheering for Jazmine. Ava snarled to herself, but she was filled with a deep wanting to go over to him and grab him.

She whipped out her cell phone, wanting to not draw attention to herself with the walkie talkie. **To Mae: You're on.**

* * *

Ed and Rummy stood outside of the building, guns in hand, but they weren't really paying attention. They had already been out there for twenty minutes and there was no sign of anyone. "Yo man, this is weak, "Ed said.

Rummy rolled his eyes, "We gotta job to do Ed. Don't get distracted or nothing, "

Ed stretched, "But I'm sayin', if they would've been here someone should've already been on our asses. "He was ready for a fight since the moment they had found out about this whole thing. He was ready to whoop some ass and kill a few niggas. But all night, there was nothing.

Click, clack.

Ed and Rummy turned their attention to a tall, slim looking woman approaching them. She had short black hair that was cut into a bob and large eyes. She wore a jade dress and black heels. Ed stood at attention, as did Rummy. The mysterious woman chuckled as she approached.

"Well, is there any way in? "She asked in an innocent way. Ed coughed, "Yes ma'am, through 'em doors, "He hadn't seen this woman before, but she looked hot. He knew who he was looking for; he had been given pictures. There was Ava, then her best friend, then pictures of the guys who had been attacking the girls. But this chick wasn't on the list.

"What are y'all doing out here? "She asked, "Isn't there something going on inside? "

"Yes ma'am, but we have orders, "Rummy said quickly. He wasn't trying to blow their own cover. Ed only nodded, "Yeah, "He agreed. The woman cooed at them, "Awe, y'all have to stay out here when there's a party going on inside? "She giggled girlishly, making the two men relax somewhat.

"What's your name miss? "Rummy asked.

 _Shit I never came up with one!_

"Ah, um…it's…Jade…a, "She said, "Jada, "

"Miss Jada, are you going to go inside now? "Rummy asked. Jada nodded, "Yes, of course, "She approached the two until she was almost in their faces, "But I have another question to ask you too, "She mused. Rummy suddenly felt uncomfortable, "Yeah, what? "He asked. He didn't want to be talking to her anymore, she seemed like trouble now.

Rummy let out a loud yelp as he crashed to the floor. Ed pulled out his gun but was instantly stabbed in the arm by Jada. Ed reached out to punch her, but she ducked his blow and punched him herself in the gut. She then took the hilt of her blade and jammed it against his head, knocking him out.

Rummy felt his stomach; he had been stabbed pretty lightly. It wasn't that deep, but it still hurt like a bitch. The woman approached him, her heels clacking in his ears, "I thought y'all were supposed to be body guards, "She said, her voice changed to a different accent. It was no longer the innocent tone she had used before, "But I guess I was wrong. "

Rummy tried to stand up but Jada sliced him across the chest, sending him down. This was deeper than the last attempt. Rummy grabbed his chest and reached for his cell phone, but Jada took it from him just as he was pulling it out. She dropped it onto the ground and slammed her heel onto it, breaking the phone instantly, "Y'all were supposed to look out for someone like me, "She teased.

She picked Rummy up by his hair and stared straight into his eyes, "I'm Mae honey, the girl you should've been lookin' for, "And then she slammed her hilt into his head, knocking him out.

Quickly, she dragged the bodies out of the way, hidden under the bushes nearby. She then stepped inside, only to be greeted by two other men. She quickly hid her knife so they wouldn't see it, "Help! "She said, "There are two men out there who were jumped! "She made her eyes grow wide with fear.

The two men, Thugnificent and Slickback, instantly wielded their guns and rushed outside, but found no one, "Ed, Rummy? "Thugnificent called out. "Yo, where them niggas at? "He asked Slickback, but was given no reply.

He turned around and felt a fist connect with his face. He went down, "Yo, tha fuck? "He sat up.

Slickback was on the floor, grabbing at his side. The woman who had alerted them was cackling like a maniac, a knife in hand. It was covered in blood. She took Slickback's gun and hit him with it. She then turned to Thugnificent, "Ah, so you're still awake. "She started towards him, but Thugnificent began to crawl away. He felt her heel jam into his back, and then there was a sharp pain in his head before he blacked out.

Mae dragged the next to away, into a different set of bushes. She took out a cloth and wiped the knife and gun clean, disposing of them in a nearby trash can. She then took out her own cell phone. **To Ava: It's done.**

* * *

The talent agents had gone to the warm up room to consult with the dancers after the show. Huey was relieved that nothing had happened while Jazmine was on stage. He sat in his seat with the others, waiting for Jazmine to come out. He checked his cell phone, but there were no messages from any of the guys who were posted outside. He shrugged; must've meant that no one had tried anything.

Riley yawned, "Yo when she gonna come out, a nigga tired an' shit, "He grumbled.

As if to answer him, Jazmine skipped towards them with a gleam in her eye and a smile on her face. She carried her bag in one hand, "Hey guys, "She said dreamily. "Well, wha' happened? "Cindy asked.

"I got asked by three different talent agents if I'd like to work with them! "She squealed, "I got their numbers and they got mine, "Cindy squealed as well and jumped up to hug her best friend, "Damn Jazzy see I told ya! "She felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. Huey hugged Jazmine and kissed her on the cheek.

Riley, Caesar, and Hiro congratulated Jazmine, as did Ming. But Ming as distracted; she was searching for Ava and Mae. She hadn't seen either of them during the entire performance, but she was still keeping her guard up. Hiro was supposed to be spared from all this, and she wanted to make sure they kept up their end of the deal.

Suddenly, Ming felt her phone buzz. She picked it up. **From Her: I see you.** Ming's eyes went wide and she scanned the room, searching for Mae. But she couldn't find her. **From Her: Go to the back.**

Ming gulped, "Hey Hiro, "She said, "I'll be right back. I need some air, "She lied. Hiro nodded, "I'll go with you, "He said. Ming threw her hands up and shook head, "No, its fine, "She insisted, "I'll be fine. "

Hiro arched an eyebrow, but he nodded. Ming sighed in relief and made her way to the back. She pushed passed bodies until she spotted a woman in a jade colored dress. The woman smiled at her, and Ming knew that smile. It was Mae. Mae signaled her to follow her. Ming felt her skin crawl, but she followed. She was led into a dark hallway where there was no one there, "Hello? "She called out, "Mae? Where are you? "

She felt someone grab her shoulder and she let out a shriek, only for it to be muffled by someone's hand. A bag was placed over her head, and she was knocked out cold.

Outside, men were gathered around the bodies of the four fallen body guards, tying them up at the order of Mae and loading them into cars. She wanted the entire group, including these men. They did it quickly, so as not to be noticed. As soon as they had finished, they vanished.

Meanwhile, the group was still in the midst of celebrating. "Aye, where's Ming at Hiro? "Riley asked. Hiro shrugged nervously, "I don't know, she said she went outside to get some air. "But she hadn't come back. It had been five minutes. Cindy piped up, "I'm sure she just tired. "

BANG!

A loud gunshot went off, and everyone went down onto the floor. Huey pulled out his gun, as did Hiro, Caesar, Riley, and Cindy. Jazmine shrieked as she latched onto Huey's side. Cindy had never really worked a gun before, but Riley had given her a basic lesson on the car ride over there, so she was pretty sure she would be fine.

"Where's Ming?! "Hiro whispered to the group frantically, "Oh god, she's still out there! "He was ready to bolt up, but Caesar pulled him down, "Hold up nigga! You can just go shooting left and right! "He said, "Just wait! "

Men with black ski masks on entered the building, carrying guns. They looked like robbers, but Huey knew exactly who they were, "They're Ava's men, "He whispered to the group. Hiro felt his stomach drop, "They took her, "He said shakily, "They took Ming! "

Jazmine felt her world spin around. She grabbed onto Cindy's arm, "Cindy, "She whispered. She really didn't know what to say, she just needed to know her best friend was still there. Ming was gone, she was gone.

A woman came out of the crowd of men in ski masks, dressed in a jade colored dress and high heels. She scanned the room, "Where is Jazmine Dubois? "She called out. She was met with silence, "We know you're there, "The woman added, "We took out your four body guards outside, "

 _Shit, no wonder why they weren't texting me._ Huey thought.

"And we have this, "She yanked out another girl, her head covered by a black bag. "Ming! "Hiro jumped up, but was pulled back down by Caesar, "Nigga are you stupid?! "Caesar yelped.

Ming didn't answer, she was still knocked out cold. She was slumped against the woman's body. The woman must've been Mae. Huey growled deeply, "Damn, they ambushed us, "He said. He then stood up, his gun pointed at Mae and her goons. Caesar and Hiro stood up, as did Riley, each pointing their weapons at the men in ski masks. Cindy was reluctant, but she joined the guys, "And I see you even gave her a weapon, "Mae laughed. Cindy narrowed her eyes. This was Ava's friend.

"Give her back, "Huey called out, "Give Ming back. There's a room full of people here, and you can't just take them all out. That's too big of a job even for you and you're contacts, "

Mae shrugged, "I suppose you're right, Huey Freeman, "She smiled evilly, "But we don't want them. We want you. You and you're friends. "

Ming started to stir, "Hmm? "She was standing on her own two feet now. "Ah, looks like sleeping beauty's awake, "Mae giggled, "My little spy is such a good faker, don't you think? "She asked her men, who just nodded and grunted in approval. One reached over and yanked off the bag on Ming's head. She was exposed to the light, and then she felt Mae's strong grip on her arm, "Ah! Mae, let me go! "She demanded, pulling her arm away from Mae. Mae chuckled, "Well, well, Ming, I gotta give you a round of applause. You were such a good actress in all this, "She clapped her hands and gave Ming a devilish smile.

Ming spotted Hiro, "Hiro! "She yelled. She lunged away, but another man grabbed onto her and held her down fast, "Please, you promised you would not hurt him Mae! "Ming begged. Hiro's eyes were watery, "Ming, what are you talking about? What's she talking about? "He was confused. Ming, a spy?

"Oh, so Ming never told you? "Mae cackled. She grinned at the group, "How do you think we know so much about y'all? That's right, it's all thanks to Ming over here, "She gestured to Ming, who was slumped against the man holding her, defeated, "My little spy, who told us everything she knew about y'all. With the help of Hiro, "She then popped her knuckles, "If he hadn't been telling her everything about his day, and about the Freemans, we wouldn't know half of what we know now, "

Hiro was heartbroken, "Ming, she's lying, "He said. Ming looked up at him, crying, "No, Hiro. She isn't. I am so sorry, I had no choice, "She sobbed, "T-they promised to take my family out of debt, and to spare you when the time came. They promised, "

"And we'll keep that promise, "Mae assured her. "But for now…, "She flicked her wrist.

Suddenly, the men attacked, "Fire! "Huey yelled. He and Riley easily took out three men, Hiro and Caesar took out one, but Cindy ducked under a seat when she was nearly shot at. She was trying her hardest not to cry, not right now. The men put their weapons away and started to fist fight with Huey, Riley, Caesar and Hiro. Cindy grabbed onto Jazmine and the two attempted to flee. Hiro was angry, his blind rage made him easier to hit and disarm.

A man grabbed Cindy by her arm and yanked her back. She screamed as loud as she could, "Jazmine, run! "She cried out. Jazmine picked up the gun Cindy had dropped and aimed. She took one shot, and hit the man right in the shoulder. Cindy elbowed him in the gut and took off, the man went down. She grabbed ahold of Jazmine, "Damn Jaz, I didn't know ya had it in ya, "She smirked. Jazmine was shaking, but she nodded, "Yeah, I didn't know either, "

Huey had taken out a few guys, as did the others. The bystanders were being ushered out by security, who were also trying to fight of the masked men. But none of them were trained enough to do so.

Huey felt a pain in his side and he fell to his knees. He turned around. Mae was staring straight at him. She had kicked him with her heeled foot, "Damn you, damn you, "Huey snarled. Mae smirked, "I think someone's here to see you, "She said.

As if on cue, another pair of heels could be heard. This one was coming from the side of the building. The group turned their attention towards the noise and gasped. "No, "Huey whispered.

Ava came out from the crowd. She wore a long red dress that touched the floor. There were two slits on each side, revealing her long legs. The dress was very low cut in the front. She wore silver heels to match, and deep red lipstick that gave off the illusion that her lips were bigger than what they actually were. She approached the group, who were outnumbered by her men.

"Huey, "She breathed. She knelt before him, staring into his eyes, "Why did you leave me? "She whispered. She leaned in and planted a firm kiss on his lips, but Huey pushed her away and stood up, "Ava, leave, "He warned, "Just leave. You've already done enough damage. "

"No Huey, "She said angrily, "I came here to get you, and I'm not leaving empty handed. You're coming with me. "She grabbed his hand, "Please Huey, "She said, "You belong with me, back in Chicago. That whore, "She turned her head to Jazmine, who had been grabbed by a man and was being hauled towards Huey, along with Cindy. Cindy was held back as Jazmine was dragged nearer.

Jazmine stared up at Ava. Ava was a pretty girl, but she was so full of hatred and anger that it ruined her. "That whore doesn't know anything about you, "Ava went on, "She doesn't know anything! I know everything! "She yelled, "I know everything about you! "

"No, Ava, you don't, "Huey said bluntly. It nearly shattered Ava's heart, "You don't know anything, "Huey frowned at her, "You can do whatever you want to me, I know you're angry at me. But let Ming and everyone else go, "He was trying to negotiate with her, "Everyone, "He gestured to Jazmine. Ming was crying in the clutches of the enemy. Could they still accept her?

Ava laughed, "Oh Huey, you really think I came here just for you? "She smirked, "I came here to kill that broad you've been sleeping with, "And she lunged at Jazmine. Jazmine shrieked and tried to move, but she was held down by a masked man. Huey grabbed onto Ava and shoved her back, sending her down. Ava screamed, "Huey! "She tried again, but Huey shielded Jazmine.

"I won't let you hurt her, "He said, "I won't let you hurt anyone here, "

"That's where you're wrong, "Ava snarled. She snapped her fingers. She was given some kind of gas mask, as was Mae, and they quickly slipped it on. The other masked men were already wearing some. The room was filled with a green mist, but it was suffocating the group. Huey felt like he couldn't breathe. He fell to his knees.

Cindy was the first to drop, followed by Riley, who had tried to get to Cindy. They were tied up and taken away. Hiro was next, and then Caesar. Ming coughed and thrashed against the man who was holding her, "Hiro! "She called out, wanting her boyfriend to be safe. But she couldn't see him as her head dropped and she was knocked out.

Jazmine felt her whole world spin. She couldn't breathe, and soon, she fell as well. A man picked her up and hauled her away. Huey felt like he was losing everything, just like how he had lost his parents, his sister, his home. He was losing everything. Ava knelt down in front of him, "You'll always be mine, "She taunted.

Huey wanted to punch her, but he was knocked out with the gas.

* * *

 **So Jazmine and Ava finally meet in person! & poor Hiro and Ming :(**

 **xoxoxo, queen**


	18. Gas Effects & Chances

**Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated anything at all. Well, a week ago I went on a trip to Colorado & got back on Sunday. Where I am right now, it's Friday. I've been writing ahead a few chapters, trying to decide if this route is the best to go with the story, and I've decided to stick with it since I'm already way overdue for an update anyways. Btw I rewrote and edited this chapter like 10 tucking times, but I still think it could be a little better. **

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Huey awoke in a room.

Hazily, he opened his eyes and slowly sat up. It smelled like perfume and wine, along with scented candles and soap of some kind. He felt whatever he was lying on; a bed, covered in soft blankets. It was dark, a thin stream of light was illuminated off of a small lamp next to him. He rubbed his head, trying to recollect his thoughts. Then they came to him.

The recital. Ava. Jazmine.

"Jazmine! "Huey groaned. He forced himself off of the bed, which was warm and welcoming. He instantly dropped to his knees and groaned again. Whatever kind of gas that was, it really did the trick. Huey felt completely numb, like he was paralyzed even though he knew he wasn't. He felt the ground. It was covered by carpet. He searched with his hands until he found the bed and used it to help hoist him up.

He was gasping for breath as he landed on the bed, already tired. His body wasn't working at all.

"Huey, "

Huey eased his way back to a sitting position on the bed. A light came on. He blinked his eyes before he started to scan his surroundings.

He was in a bedroom, it seemed. Wait, had Ava already taken him back to Chicago? Where was Jazmine? And Riley, Cindy, Caesar, Hiro, and Ming? Where were Ed and Rummy, Slickback and Thugnificent?

"Where am I? "He asked.

Ava sat down next to him. She had been sitting in a chair, waiting for him to wake up. She stroked his head, "Baby, you're safe with me, "She whispered in his ear. Huey pushed her hand away, "Where is everyone? "He asked sternly. Ava huffed, "I have them locked away, "She muttered.

"Where am I? "He asked again.

"We're in a safe place, "Ava assured him. She rubbed her hand along his backside, "You're with me now, "

"No, "Huey regained feeling in one leg and stood up on it. His other was still rather dead, but it was coming back with the passing moments, "Ava, let us go, please, "He said, "You don't have to do this, "

Ava frowned, "No, Huey, you're mine! "She argued, standing up. She wore a flimsy robe that exposed her lacy purple bra. She approached him, "Don't you miss me, Huey? "She asked, wrapping one arm around his neck. She pulled him closer to her and started to kiss his neck.

Huey pushed her away, "Ava, I did miss you, but you have to understand I-, "

"It's that whore! "Ava shrieked. She glared at him, "That whore has you wrapped around her finger! "Huey wanted to slap her, but he didn't want to make her do anything irrational, "No, Ava, listen, "He tried again.

He hadn't seen Ava in a while, but she looked the same. She was still the same, "Ava, I love her, "Huey said. Ava felt her heart hardened and she twitched her eye, "What? "She asked. Huey took a deep breath, "Ava, I love Jazmine. "

"But you love me, "Ava insisted.

"I loved you, Ava. But I loved you as more as a sister than a lover, "He repeated what he had once told Jazmine, "You were my best friend when we were kids. You hung out with me all the time. Ava, please, you don't have to do this, "Ava felt herself grow angrier by the minute, "You're mine, Huey Freeman, "She shot back, her voice full of venom.

* * *

Riley groaned. He was lying on a cold floor. Slowly, he pushed himself up. "Aye, you're finally awake, "A familiar voice said gruffly. Riley blinked while adjusting to the dim lighting of the room. He was in what looked to be like a cell with no window. Staring back at him was Ed, Rummy. Thugnificent, Hiro, Caesar, and Slickback. They were chained to the floor, their hands behind their backs. Thugnificent, Ed, Rummy, and Slickback were shirtless, bandages covering their wounds that had been inflicted by Mae.

"Guys, "Riley coughed, "Where tha hell are we? "He asked.

"We're near the lake, "Hiro answered first, "I woke up while we were in a car. There was a lake. "He was crying, "They took away Ming and Cindy. "

"Cindy! "Riley tried to get up, but his legs were dead, "Yeah, you won't be able to feel your body for a while, "Caesar told him, "We all had that feeling. That gas really did something to us. It goes away after a while. "

Riley flexed his wrists. He, too, was chained to the floor. "Damn it, "Riley groaned. He leaned back until his head was touching the wall, "Now what? "Hiro asked, "We have to do something, we can't just sit here, "He was anxious to find Ming, just like how Riley was anxious to find Cindy.

"What can we do? "Caesar asked.

"Yeah, it's not like we have our guns anymore, "Thugnificent sighed, "That dumb broad really got to us. "Although he hadn't been severely hurt like the other three, he could still feel Mae's heel in his back.

"Yeah, "Slickback agreed, taking a heavy breath of air. He was stabbed in the side, and it really hurt now.

"I didn't even know she was the enemy! "Rummy said in disbelief, "She looked totally different than the picture! "He tried to move, but his chest was aching.

"She looked like a whore still, "Ed pointed out. His arm was bandaged up, but he could still feel the pain. The remark gave the group a little bit of humor, but it wasn't really a time for laughing. They needed to get out of there fast. Riley tried to pull on the chains, but they were tightly wrapped around his wrists, "Damn, "He cursed.

"I've been trying that since I woke up, "Thugnificent said, "But these chains are so damn tight! "

"I'll say, "Caesar agreed. Slickback, Ed, and Rummy came to the same conclusion, "No way outta this one, "Rummy slouched against the wall, feeling totally defeated and out of energy. Hiro was staring at the ceiling, "I can't believe Ming was in on it the whole time…, "The information shocked and angered Hiro; his girlfriend gave him and his friends up. Yet he still loved her deeply.

"Aye man, it'll be alright, "Thugnificent assured him, "Ya heard her; she did it to keep you and her family safe. She at least tried. "He sighed. They all sat there for a moment, thinking of Ming's betrayal.

"Guys! "Hiro whispered frantically. He was tugging on his chains, "I have an idea on how to get out of this! "He gestured for Caesar to come closer. The group was situated so that they were all relatively close to one another, their feet were bound together but weren't bound to the floor.

"Caesar, put your foot on these chains, "Hiro instructed. Caesar grunted, "Damn I ain't that flexible, "He muttered, but he did his best. He was able to put his feet on the chains, "Now hold down hard, "Hiro ordered. Caesar nodded. Hiro began to twist and turn his wrists, trying to see if he could shimmy out of the shackles. At first, it seemed as if he was doing it in vain. Caesar was about to let go until Hiro gave out a quiet scream and yanked out his left hand; bloodied and bruised. The shackles had nearly sawed his hand off, but he was free.

"Alright, now let's see…, "Hiro felt accomplished.

* * *

Ming opened her eyes to find herself in a well lit room. She was lying on a bed. There were pictures on the walls of different sceneries. It smelled like lavender. She slowly sat up, feeling every ache in her body. Her legs were numb and she couldn't move them. What the hell happened? She rubbed her head, and suddenly it all came back. The attack.

"Oh no, Hiro! "She flailed her arms around, hitting her legs, trying to wake them up. But, her legs were still dead and she gave up. She flopped back down onto the bed, "Damn it, "She cursed under her breath.

Suddenly, she heard the door open and shut. She sat up and propped herself on her elbows, "Mae? "She coughed.

Mae folded her arms over her chest, "Ming, you're finally awake, "She smirked. She had changed from her dress into a pair of short shorts and a tank top with a pair of red Converses. Her hair was back to its normal length and was tied in a low pony tail. She was smacking on gum and was drumming her fingers along her arm, "Took you long enough, "She remarked. Ming scowled, "Where is Hiro? Where are my friends? "She demanded.

"Well, I say they're hardly yo friends, "Mae snickered, "You betrayed them, you betrayed Hiro, "She placed her hands on her hips, "But you did it to protect him, "

"Where is he? "Ming asked again, she was pleading, "Please, tell me he is alright. Please, "She begged. Mae rolled her eyes, "Yeah, your boy's alright. He's in a cell right now, but he and the others are unharmed. For now. "She gave Ming a sly smile, "Do you really want him to leave here unharmed? "She asked.

"Yes, and everyone else, "Ming was desperate, "Please, I'll do anything. "

Mae smiled evilly, "Come back with us to Chicago, "She said, "You'll do great there. Not as anything like a hooker, but as a spy. You're great at it. You can get close to people and worm your way through, "Mae could see the potential Ming had, "I can take you under my wing, be your big sister, "She had a glimmer in her eye that was sickening to Ming.

Ming couldn't believe that Mae was offering this up again. "Why me? "She asked, "Why me? "

"Because you're better than most other girls I've met, "Mae replied simply, "You're terrific at lying, "She added, "You could have all of Chicago in the palm of your hand Ming! Think about it! "

"I-I don't know, "Ming replied honestly. She was tempted by the idea of becoming someone that could make enough money to support her family. But she had Hiro, she had her friends.

"If I accept, I have one request, "Ming said. Mae grinned, "Anything, Ming, "She leaned against a wall and started to twirl a strand of hair in between her fingers. Ming inhaled deeply, "If I accept, my request is that you let everyone go, "She said. Mae arched an eyebrow, "Well, I can't exactly let everyone go at once…but I'll make a deal with Ava. And by everyone, I assume you also mean Jazmine, Cindy, Huey, Riley; all of them? "Mae asked. Ming nodded, "Yes, and keep the promise you and your boss made to me in the beginning; leave Hiro out of this. Leave him out. "

Mae nodded and her smile widened, "Of course, Ming. Hiro will be spared, as well all of your other little friends in that cell. Huey, Cindy and Jazmine are another story, but I can weasel my way in girl, "She winked, "However…you have to agree first, "

Ming sighed; there was no way out of this, "I accept. "She said, "And…I have one thing to tell you that you must not tell Ava about. This is between us…as partners in crime, "Ming added. Mae was astounded. Already, Ming was proving to be excellent at lying. It didn't even bother her that Ming had already lied to her, when she had said that she knew nothing else.

"I'm listening, this will stay between us, "Mae promised wholeheartedly.

Ming sighed, "Jazmine…sh-she's…, "Ming didn't know how to put it gently without angering Mae, "Jazmine is pregnant, "She blurted out.

Mae's eyes grew wide, "What? How could she be pregnant….oh, "She remembered when Ming had told her about when Jazmine and Huey had sex. Jazmine must've gotten pregnant when that had happened. Mae only nodded, "I will keep this between us, "She said with a sly smile. She walked over to the closet on the side of the room and opened it, "Pick out a new outfit, chick, "Mae ordered, "You can't be running around like that, "She gestured to Ming's outfit, which was now dirty and full of grime. Ming had bruises on her arms from where she had been roughly grabbed.

Ming nodded, "Very well. "She replied. Mae watched her as she rummaged through the closet. Ming knelt down onto the floor, looking at the shoes. Mae had a killer headache, but as she watched Ming, something flickered in her mind as she began to…remember something…

" _Mae! Mae look! "A small child cried out. A three year old Mae watched as the child rummaged through their closet, pulling out toys and toys and more toys. The child was on her hands and knees, digging into the closet. She was looking for something. Mae approached and grabbed ahold of the girl's arm…"Mae? "_

"Mae? "Ming was startled. Mae blinked her eyes and stared at Ming, who had all of a sudden gotten closer to her. She then realized that she was the one who had advanced, and she was holding onto Ming's arm. Mae instantly pulled back and backed up, "I-I'm sorry, "Mae shook her head, "I have a headache, "She added. She gave Ming a dark look, "Well? Done yet? "

"No, "Ming replied. She continued to search through the closet, confused as to why Mae had grabbed her so suddenly.

* * *

Cindy felt the pain in her head as she opened her eyes. She stared up at a white ceiling. She felt that she was lying on a bed, and there was a body next to her. She turned her head and was met with a mass of strawberry blonde hair, "Jazmine? Is tha' you? "She croaked. She couldn't feel her legs at all, and her arms were sore from being held by those idiot men.

Jazmine heard Cindy's voice and turned her head. She had already been awake for a few minutes when she heard Cindy's voice, "Cindy, it's me, "Jazmine whispered. She flexed her arms, "I can feel my arms, but I can't feel my legs, "She admitted. Cindy nodded, "I know how you feel. "

Jazmine sat up, propping herself up on her elbows. Cindy did the same, "Where are we? "Jazmine asked. Cindy shrugged, "Beats me. "She replied. She laid back down on the bed, "We're stuck, "She added.

"I can see that, "Jazmine groaned. She sat up fully and began to rub her legs. She still couldn't feel them, "I don't know what to do, "Jazmine whispered, "I wish Huey was here. "

"I wish Riley was 'ere, "Cindy leaned her head back.

They laid there for a while longer, listening to each other's breathing. They were thinking of Ming, and how she had betrayed them. Slowly, the feelings in their legs returned, up to the point where they could now lift their legs over the side of the bed. Amazingly, they weren't tied up or anything, so they could get up and walk around. Jazmine tried the door, but it was bolted shut. It was made of steel or something.

"Damn, "Cindy muttered. She tried kicking the door, but only succeeded in hurting her own foot, "This is bullshit! "She said, exasperated, "Why th' hell did this have to happen to us? "

"I don't know, Cindy, "

Suddenly, they heard the door starting to unlock. Cindy jumped away from it and into Jazmine's arms, who clutched Cindy close as they huddled together on the bed. The door violently swung open and a man came in, his ski mask still on his head. Another one, dressed similarly, was also present.

Without saying anything, one man grabbed ahold of Cindy and the other took ahold of Jazmine. They led them out of the room together, "Where are you taking us? "Jazmine asked, but neither men replied. Cindy tried to kick one in the leg, but he wasn't really fazed by it, "C'mon man, tell us where we at least goin'! "Cindy cried out. She wiggled her arms around, but to no avail.

They were dragged down a hallway that then branched off into two different hallways. To their horror, Cindy was taken down the left hallway, and Jazmine was taken the opposite way. "Jaz! "Cindy called out, "Cindy! "Jazmine thrashed in the man's arms, but he only clamped his hands tighter on her arms. He led her down a flight of stairs into what looked to be like a living room. Standing there was another man, "Here, "The one who held her said gruffly. The other man took ahold of Jazmine and led her outside.

Jazmine was dragged across the grass, and she examined her surroundings. She was near a lake. On the lake was a boat, a rather large boat. It wasn't a fishing boat, it looked like a yacht. Jazmine was dragged onboard.

Meanwhile, Cindy was led into a different room. He placed her on the bed and left. The room was dimly lit; only a small lamp on a nightstand gave off any kind of light. Cindy felt around until she hit a bed with her body, and she collapsed on it, exhausted. She was tired of being dragged around so much and she was sore from being grabbed in the exact same place over and over again, which happened to be her upper arms.

"Well, I see you're comfortable, "A voice said. Cindy jumped up just as the lights turned on. She blinked her eyes until she was adjusted to it.

A man was sitting in a chair in a corner of the room, near the back. He wore a dark suit and his head was covered by a black fedora. He stood up, towering over Cindy, "Well, you jumped up quickly, "He smirked.

"Who are you? "Cindy demanded, "Wha' did ya do wit' Jaz! "

"Well, you're the feisty one, "He breathed. He came closer to her, "Nothing like Jazmine, "

Cindy didn't like the way he would come so close to her. She took a step back, "Wha' do ya want? "She asked. He only smiled, "I'm sure you were surprised by Ming's betrayal, "He said, ignoring her questions. Cindy was angered, but she let him talk, "I know, it was rather shocking to discover that someone you just met betrayed you within moments of meeting. "

"She did it for Hiro, "Cindy shot back, "She did it 'cause she didn't have a choice at all, "

"Well, you're convinced she's still good! "He chuckled. Cindy narrowed her eyes, "I know she's good, she would never do somethin' like this. She doesn't have it in her, "

"Well, Ming isn't exactly who you think she is, "He taunted, "And I don't even know if she knows who she is, "

"Who are ya? "Cindy asked again. He sighed, knowing she would keep asking that question until he answered it, "I am the Boss; I am Romero Taylor, Ava's father, Cindy McPhearson, "He took off his fedora, and she could see his cold black eyes stare straight into her blue ones. His hair was a greasy black, and he had a beard forming. His teeth were a scary white when he smiled, "I'm surprised you aren't cowering in fear over me, "He commented.

"I'm not scared, "Cindy shot back, "I'm not scared, "

"You will be, "He snarled. He lunged at her, grabbing her by her wrist and throwing her back onto the bed. Cindy shrieked as he did so, sitting up and striking him with her fists. He reeled his fist back to punch her, but she moved her head so he hit the bed. She kicked off her heels and brought her knees to her chest, trying to kick him in his own chest.

He wrangled her legs back down and pinned himself on top of them so she couldn't move. He grabbed the straps to her dress and pulled, tearing the fabric. Cindy screamed as he did so. He began to take off his suit jacket and unbutton his button up shirt, "You're better than Jazmine, you're a fighter, "He mused, gazing at her hungrily. Cindy was crying now, really crying, smearing her makeup.

"Oh, don't cry darling, "He said. He leaned down and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek, "You'll get used to it, "He chuckled. Cindy was still screaming as she began to thrash under his grip. She was stronger than he had anticipated. Cindy wasn't going to give up.

* * *

"Yo, c'mon man! "Riley said. He was the last of the bunch to get freed, "We have to go find Cindy and Jazmine and Ming! "

Hiro finally undid the chains on Riley and he started on the ones that bound his feet. Within moments, Riley was on his feet. Suddenly, they heard a door open and shut, and footsteps neared. They all sat back down in their places, pretending that they were still chained up.

A man approached them, "Mae wants to see ya, "He said. He was accompanied by two other men. The first opened the door and walked in, followed by the other two. They carried keys in their hands, meaning to undo them from the walls.

Just as the last one came in, Riley reacted first by standing up and swinging as hard as he could into one of the men's heads, sending him down. Hiro swung next, hitting another man, and Caesar delivered the final blow, knocking him out. Thugnificent was able to bash the last guy's head in with both his fists, "Aight, let's get outta here, "Riley said. Thugnificent helped Slickback up and Hiro and Caesar grabbed on to Ed and Rummy.

"Damn, when I see tha' bitch Mae I'm gonna kill her! "Ed muttered as he started out of the cell. The only thing that really hurt him was his arm, other than that his legs were fine. Slickback and Rummy weren't so lucky.

They made their way through what looked like a basement. Their cell was at the very back. They finally made it to a stairway that led to a door. Riley slowly opened it. It led into a darkened hallway. Slowly, Riley stepped onto the hardwood floor, wincing as he heard it creak underneath his feet. When no one came around the corner, Riley continued. He crept to the end of the hallway, followed by his companions, until it veered to the left. At the end of that was another door.

Riley opened the door, but quickly closed it when he realized that some kind of curtain was in front of it. Slowly, he reopened it and poked his head out.

The door was indeed covered by a thick, black curtain. On the other side of that was what looked to be like a living room. There was no one in it; all the lights were off. There were windows that overlooked a lake and some woods, "Where are we Riley? "Caesar asked.

"Well, we ain't left Woodcrest, "Riley whispered, "We're near a lake. "

"I told you, "Hiro whispered from behind Caesar. "We're in some kind of house near the lake, "Riley added, "Like a boathouse? "Rummy asked. Riley shook his head, "Naw, a lake house or some. This door goes into a living room. "

Slowly, Riley entered the living room. There was a TV, a fireplace, two couches, and some lamps. The floor was covered by carpet, "Yo, where tha fuck are we man? "Riley whispered to himself. There were no body guards, no anything. They seemed to be like the only people there.

Riley spotted a stairway that led to the second floor, "C'mon, let's go up there, "He said. The others nodded and followed him.

* * *

Jazmine was led into a bare room aboard the boat. There was a single window that allowed her to look out onto the lake. Scared, she decided to take a look out. The lake was vast, more like an ocean. She could feel the engine starting up and the boat began to start up, but it didn't move.

She sank to her knees and cried.

* * *

Huey felt the room begin to shake, "What's going on? "He asked. Ava smiled, "We're just starting up, Huey, "Huey's eyes went wide, "Are we on a plane?! "He was about to move when Ava placed her hand gently on his chest, "No, no baby, we're on a boat, "She explained, "We're on a beautiful lake. Don't worry about it baby, "She kissed him on the cheek.

Huey didn't want to anger her, he still needed to get out of her where the others were. He didn't push her away when she kissed his cheek, he merely stiffened so that she would know he didn't want her to kiss him.

Ava sighed, "Huey, I love you, "She said, "Why can't you love me anymore? "She sank to her knees in front of him as he backed up onto the bed, "Please Huey, why don't you love me anymore? "

Huey shook his head, "Ava, why can't you leave me alone? "He countered. Ava frowned, "You're a real piece of work, "She muttered.

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and dialed a number. Huey listened closely as she spoke to whoever was on the other line, "Hey, bring her up here already, "She muttered, "I wanna get this over with! "And she hung up. Huey felt his blood go cold, "Who? "He asked.

Ava smiled, "Only your precious Jazmine, "She sneered.

* * *

 **So there were some people who were confused as to why Ava wanted Cindy. Well, it wasn't Ava who wanted her, it was her father, who is Romero Taylor a.k.a. Boss or the drug lord who Riley used to be in a gang for. I believe in a previous chapter I mentioned how Romero reminded Ava about getting Cindy for him, but I guess the hint was not fully taken. There was also another chapter where the henchmen and Romero himself called Cindy a "fighter", & Romero was hinted as to have liked that. Where do I get this stuff from? Daily life and TV my friends. **

**Anyways, on to Mae and Ming. The flashbacks... hmm, whatch'all think that's all about? The next chapter should have some more action.**

 **xoxoxo, queen**


	19. The Ultimate Betrayal

**So, I happy and sad to announce that the stories almost over! Just a few more chapters and it will be done! Then I'll focus more on No Boundaries more lol. But for now, enjoy (:**

* * *

Ming had changed from her previous clothes to a pair of black workout looking capris that clung to her skin tightly with a black tank top. She paired it with black combat boots and tied her hair up into a high pony tail. She removed her makeup and even allowed Mae to give her a quick makeover. Mae had removed her Converses and wore similar shoes to Ming's. She opened the door, "C'mon, "She said, "We'll be late. "

Ming didn't understand, but she quietly followed Mae out of the room. Mae led her to a door that led down into the kitchen, and then out the backdoor. They rounded the lake house, giving Ming the chance to eye her surroundings. It was a pretty place, nonetheless of the situation she was in. There was a vast lake that seemed endless to her. She couldn't help but imagine what life would be like when she became what Mae said she could become; all the things she could buy and what kind of grand house she could live in.

She spotted a boat that was roaring with life, "We're headed to that boat, "Mae said, "Ava's on board. I'll have her release your friends, and Hiro, once we get on board, "Ming nodded. Mae watched as Ming passed her up, noticing how Ming raced towards a small patch of flowers and pick a few. The flashbacks she had earlier were giving her chills; why was she getting these?

She grabbed ahold of Ming's arm and led her away from the flowers, closer to the boat, "Ava won't hurt you once I tell her you're now one of us, "Mae assured her, "And she won't hurt your friends once I tell her of our agreement, "

Ming nodded, "Okay, "And she followed her on board.

* * *

Riley was on the second story, staring down a hallway. There was no one walking around or patrolling; the coast was clear. He and the other tiptoed, wincing at the creaks from the floorboard beneath them. Riley was deadest on finding Cindy and Jazmine, but Cindy was the one person he was worried about the most.

"Do you think Ming's here? "Hiro asked. Riley shrugged, "I wouldn't doubt it man, "He replied. They reached the end of the hall, "I'll go this way wit' Hiro and Caesar, "Riley said, "Y'all go tha' way, "He gestured for Ed, Rummy, Slickback, and Thugnificent to head to the right. Thugnificent nodded and led the separate party down the other hall while Riley continued on down the left hallway.

Suddenly, he heard a loud thump on the floor, followed by a scream that was muffled and a maniac laughing. "Shit! "Riley cursed, following the noise. They came to a door at the end of the hallway. With one kick, Riley knocked the door down, and what he saw nearly killed him.

Cindy heard the door bang down and turned to face whoever was there. She had managed to keep him from ripping off all her clothing, but he was busy fondling with her breasts. She cried as she blinked her eyes, adjusting to the figures in the doorway.

Riley nearly screamed as he attacked Romero. Cindy's dress was terribly ripped and she had bruises on her arms from Romero and the other men who had been holding her. Once Riley had gotten Romero off of Cindy, he could clearly see the bruises on her legs and inner thighs.

Riley punched Romero as hard as he could in the face. Caesar joined him by grabbed ahold of something and smashing it against Romero's head. Romero grabbed his gun from underneath a pillow on a chair and lunged at Cindy, grabbing ahold of her hair and pointing the gun at her head.

"Well, well, who do we have here? "He chuckled, spitting out blood from his mouth. Cindy writhed under his touch, but it only made him grip her harder. "Let my girlfriend go ya sick son of a bitch! "Riley shot back, glaring at Romero. He was ready for a fight.

Cindy was crying again; there was no way Riley could take down Romero without possibly getting shot. Romero knew this and simply cracked his neck, yawning, "Boy, you're boring me! What can you do? You're just a little street rat, a thug! You can't do anything! You're a pussy; a gang-quitter. A deserter. "

Riley clenched his fist and jaw tightly. Hiro and Caesar had circled to the other side of the room, waiting for the right moment to attack. Cindy was crying, "Riley, don't try nothin', he's got a gun! "She yelped. Romero laughed, "Even your little girlfriend knows how to pick her fights, "He commented, "She is a fighter though, isn't she? "He leaned down and breathed in the scent of her hair. Cindy squirmed under his grasp.

While he did so, Caesar launched an attack, grabbing him from behind. Romero gasped and released Cindy, turning around, ready to fire his gun. Riley lunged towards her and grabbed her by the body, dragging her off of the bed and sitting her on the floor. He could hear Thugnificent and the other's returning to them from the hallway.

Hiro began to wrangle with Romero for the gun, grabbing his wrist and trying to pry it out of his grasp. Caesar had a firm lock on Romero's back just as Ed came in with some reinforcements.

BANG!

Romero was punched in the face and crashed onto the floor, Ed and Rummy on top of him. Slickback grabbed Caesar and hauled him away, Thugnificent grabbed ahold of Hiro and did the same. Romero was down.

"Damn, could've come sooner! "Riley said angrily. Cindy grabbed him and he hoisted her into his arms. She was so thankful and happy to see him, "Jaz, "She suddenly said, remembering, "Jazmine! They took Jazmine away! "

"Where? "Caesar asked.

"I dunno, but they took her somewhere! "Cindy cried. She held on to Riley while she sobbed, "It's okay, we're okay now, "Riley shushed her.

Slickback heard a groan, and turned around to find Hiro hunched over on the floor, holding his stomach. He signaled for the other's to look. "Aye man, ya alright? "Riley asked, setting Cindy down. Hiro looked up at them and revealed one hand; it was covered in blood, and it wasn't from the chains, "This just fucked up the whole mood, "He chuckled, coughing.

"He's been shot! "Thugnificent yelped, rushing over to his side. Riley felt his whole world spin, "We have to find th' others, an' fast, "He announced, out of breath, "We need to get outta here! "

* * *

Ava chuckled to herself as she left the room, now with a pair of workout shorts underneath her robe, signaling for Huey to follow her. The boat was now moving a little faster. They walked down a hallway and up some stairs before they reached the deck. Standing there on the deck was Ming and Mae. Ming was dressed just like Mae, and stood a foot behind her to the right of her.

"Ming? "Huey couldn't believe it.

"Hey Huey, "Ming whispered once he'd approached with Ava, "Mae! What's going on? "Ava asked. Mae rolled her eyes, "Ming will be joinin' us from now on yo, "She winked at Ava, who smiled, "Very well, I don't care. "She waved it off. Mae nodded and gave Ming the thumbs up, who wasn't too enthusiastic.

Ava stared off into the distance, breathing in the air, "Oh Huey, it's so wonderful to be out here with you, "She sighed. Ming arched an eyebrow; she hadn't realized that Ava was that insane. Ava took ahold of Huey's hand, "Huey, I have something for you, "She snickered. She reached into the robe's pocket and pushed the button to a walkie talkie.

Within moments, Huey heard a door open and shut behind him, "Let me go! "A familiar voice demanded. He whirled around to find Jazmine being dragged towards them, "Jazmine! "He hollered, rushing over to meet her. He was held back by one of Ava's henchmen.

Ava rolled her eyes, "I don't see what you see in this whore, "She spat, "Look at her! "She gestured to Jazmine's ripped dress and smeared makeup, her hair was becoming frizzy and wild. Huey frowned, "Ava, let us go! "He shouted. He pushed the guy off of him and marched over to Ava, standing right in front of her, "I don't care what you do to me, but leave Jazmine out of this! "

Ava slapped him across the face, hard. He winced slightly. Jazmine shrieked and struggled in the men's grasp, but she was knocked to the floor. She cried out. Huey turned around and gasped, "Don't do that! "He yelled, "Don't knock her around! "

"Why not? "Ava taunted.

"Uh oh…, "Ming gulped. She grabbed ahold of Mae, "Mae, remember what I told you? "She whispered into her ear. Mae nodded grimly, "Yeah, I remember, "She sighed. She couldn't stand watching a child get hurt. But then again, Ava had no idea about it, and if she told her now, Ava would just kill Jazmine…along with the baby.

"Ava…just let them go, "Huey said, "Let all of them go. If you do…, "He glanced at Jazmine, who was lying on the floor helplessly. She gazed into his wine colored eyes with her emerald eyes; full of pain and fear. Huey sucked in a shaky breath, "I'll go back with you to Chicago, "He finally said.

Ava's ears perked up, "You'll be my Huey? "She asked. Huey nodded, wincing, "Yes, I'll be your Huey, "He glanced back at Jazmine, who was giving him a look full of sadness and despair. It broke his heart.

Jazmine averted her gaze from Huey's and stared at the deck while the tears slipped down her cheeks. They landed on her hands; cold to the touch. Her stomach was churning and it rumbled. Suddenly, Jazmine began to cough until she threw up, right there on the deck. Ava shrieked and then began to laugh. Ming and Mae's eyes widened at the sight while Huey tried to advance towards her.

"Look at the whore! She just threw up! "Ava cackled like a maniac. Mae couldn't help but feel sorry for Jazmine. Jazmine cried harder as she finished, pulling one arm from the men's grasp and tearing off a part of her dress, using it to wipe her face. She looked up and stared straight into Mae's eyes. Mae couldn't escape Jazmine's stare; her emerald eyes were full of helplessness and they pleaded for her to do something.

"Ava, c'mon, enough already, "Mae piped up, "You got what'cha want, didn't you? You got Huey, now let's go before he changes his mind, "

Ava gave Mae a cold glare, "What do you care? Do you really care about this bitch? "She asked. Mae shook her head, "Of course not, " _It's the baby inside I care about,_ "But we should bounce anyways. "

Ava arched her eyebrow, "Is that so? "She asked through gritted teeth. The boat was still slowly moving onwards, to the center of the lake. The waves could be heard underneath the boat, hitting the sides. Jazmine wished the boat would sink so she and Huey could slip off, and hopefully Ava would drown with it.

* * *

Riley took off his shirt and handed it to Cindy, who gratefully put it on. Caesar and Slickback wrapped tore some strands of the bedsheets and used them to wrap around Hiro's wound. They then took a blanket and wrapped him in it. Thugnificent grabbed some water from the bathroom and let Hiro drink from a few shot glasses.

They had tied up Romero, who was still unconscious, and left him knocked out in the bathtub. Rummy decided to turn on the water, making it as cold as possible, before quickly shutting and locking the door just as Romero woke up to a freezing bath.

"Aight, let's go, "Ed announced. He strode out of the room with Rummy, followed by the others, Caesar and Riley carrying Hiro. Cindy rushed ahead of them and down the stairs. She opened the front door and gazed outside for the first time in a while.

They were near a large lake, and she could see a boat headed towards the other side. Cindy took a wild guess, "Aye, I think tha's where they took Jazzy! "She called out to the others, who came outside with her. They spotted the boat, "Must be, but how can we get over there? "Thugnificent asked. Riley scratched his head with a free hand, the other was supporting Hiro, who was getting weaker, "Is Ming on the boat, too? "He asked hopefully. Riley nodded, "Probably. She wasn't in any of the other rooms, "Rummy said, "Neither was Mae, Ava, or Jazmine. There were a few guards, but they weren't so hard to take out. "He wielded a gun he stole from one. Ed had one too, "Sorry, we stole for ourselves, "Rummy admitted.

"Well why didn't ya use tha' on Romero? "Riley demanded.

"Look what happened when Romero used it on us, "He gestured to Hiro. Riley nodded, "Yeah, I guess. "

"Aye look, some lil boat things! "Ed said, pointing at a speedboat hooked up to the dock. They quickly raced over there; Caesar and Riley lagged behind with Hiro. Ed cursed out loud, "Damn, there ain't no fuckin' keys! "He groaned.

Hiro croaked; "Maybe I c-can hotwire it, "He offered. Riley and Caesar helped him onto the speedboat, which was now crammed with several bodies. They lowered Hiro down and he set to work. Within five minutes the boat was working, "Damn, y'all Asians are smart as fuck, "Ed whistled.

Hiro chuckled, "Sure we are, "He grinned, but then began to cough some more. "C'mon, we gotta go, "Caesar said. Riley began to drive the boat towards the yacht.

* * *

Ava and Huey were now arguing about letting Jazmine go, "Ava, I told you, I'll go with you to Chicago. But you have to let Jazmine go, "He insisted. Ava scoffed, "Huey, I came here to KILL her, "She snapped, "And I plan on doing so. "Huey growled, "If you kill her, I will not go with you, "He warned. Ava whimpered, "But Huey, please come back with me! You belong with ME! "She cried out.

Ava snapped her fingers and the guards released Jazmine, backing away. Jazmine stood shakily. She glanced up at Huey and suddenly had an idea, "I hate you, "She whispered.

Ava arched a brow as Huey's face fell, "What? "He asked. Jazmine's face suddenly turned cold as she marched over to him, "I hate you! "She yelled. She slammed her fists into his chest while she screamed, "I hate you for getting me into this! I hate you for lying to me! I hate you, I hate you! "She cried.

Huey's heart shattered into a million pieces, then those pieces shattered into a million more. He felt the tears coming on. Ava, however, was amazed. "See, Jazmine doesn't love you, I love you, "Ava said, "She never loved you the way I always have. "

Jazmine was crying because the words she was saying weren't true. Her true plan was to get Ava's guard down so she could attack, and it was working. Ava cackled, "Huey, she's a waste of your time, "She sneered, "She's a waste of space. "She approached Ava and grabbed ahold of her face, staring into her eyes, "You're nothing more than a pawn he used to try and get over me, "She hissed.

Jazmine cracked a half smile, "Oh really? Then why did he fuck me and get me pregnant bitch? "She swung her right arm and smacked Ava square in the face just as Ava's eyes widened. Ava went crashing down, now vulnerable, "She's what?! She's WHAT?! "Ava shrieked. Ming gasped, "Shit Jazmine, "She mumbled as she watched Ava's rage build up, "Why did you have to tell her? "

"That's right Ava, "Jazmine spit onto the deck, standing up fully, "I'm pregnant with Huey's child. And you know Huey, he does anything he can to make things right. "She gave Ava a sky wink, angering her even more. Ava glared at Huey, "And when were you going to tell me this?! "She screamed, lunging for him. He backed up ad held her off, "Ava, calm down! "He yelled.

Suddenly, they could hear a loud motor running followed by someone's screams. Ava looked onto the lake and spotted a small speedboat. Huey, Jazmine, Ming, and Mae also looked over, "It's Riley! "Ming said aloud, but she was quickly silenced by Mae. Ava signaled for her men to get ready for a fight, "Mae, taken care of that white bitch, "She ordered. Mae nodded. Ava started towards Jazmine, who was ready for a fight. One guard grabbed ahold of Huey and pinned him down.

Mae turned to Ming, "Ming, this will be damn dangerous, "She said, "Stay low. "

Ming could hear Riley and the others boarding she yacht as they fought off Ava's henchmen. Ava and Jazmine were having a go at it; full on hand to hand combat. Ming gulped, "Mae, why did you grab me earlier? "She asked. Mae sighed and gave Ming a wry smile. She turned away and spotted Cindy boarding the yacht, prepared to aid Jazmine in combat, "Because you remind me of the girl who once kept me going, before I lost everything I loved. "Mae replied simply. She gave Ming one last look before joining the fight, knocking Cindy upside the head.

Riley spotted Huey underneath a huge guy, and he and Thugnificent rushed to his side. Thugnificent punched the man in the head, sending him down. Huey managed to punch him again, then knee him in the balls before standing and kicking him away. Huey gave Riley and Thugnificent a half smile, "Took y'all long enough, Riley, "He pointed out.

Riley rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Ya can lecture me on tha way home from this madhouse, "He said. Huey glanced behind him, spotting Ava and Jazmine, "I need to stop them before something happens to Jazmine, "He explained. Riley nodded, "Yeah, before you go, there's somethin' else…, "

"MING! "

A worn out and still bleeding Hiro was pulled on board. He clutched his stomach with one hand while using his other to help fight of the assailants.

Ming heard his call and her ears perked up, "Hiro! "She cried out, rushing to his aid. She landed beside him and instantly noticed his wounds, "Oh no, Hiro…, "She breathed in a shaky breath as tears fell from her face. Hiro collapsed onto the ground, "Hiro…, "Ming cried. She pulled his head onto her lap, "Hiro, you're going to be okay, okay? "She wiped away his tears.

He reached up and wiped her own, "Ming, I still love you, "He whispered. Ming smiled as a few more tears fell onto Hiro's face, "Yes, I love you too, "She whispered back, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Hiro grinned, "I'm okay, I'm fine, "He insisted, "You have to help Cindy and Jazmine. "He gestured to the two girls, who were fighting off Mae and Ava.

"I agreed to go back to Chicago with Mae, "Ming told him, "She said that you will be safe. "

"Ming, wake up, "He shot back, startling Ming, "She's lying, she's played you. All she wants is a new partner in crime, "Ming looked up at Mae, who skillfully jabbed Cindy with her elbow, only to be punched in the gut by Cindy. Ava grabbed ahold of a curly lock on Jazmine's head and pulled roughly while Jazmine collided her knee into Ava's chest.

Ming sighed, "Alright, I will help them, but you mustn't get up, "She carefully dragged Hiro to the sidelines, "Please, "She begged, kissing his cheek. She didn't let him, reply, she had already stood up and began her way over to Mae.

Huey grabbed ahold of Ava and Jazmine, pulling them apart, "Ava, stop-, "He began, but he was roughly punched by her in the face, sending him down in surprise. Ava spit out some blood, "I'm not stopping until this bitch and that baby is DEAD. "She shot back. She lunged at Jazmine once more.

She felt a hand grab ahold of her hair and reel her back, sending her down. Cindy and Mae stopped fighting to see what was going on, and to Mae's horror, she realized that her plan had also failed.

Ming was standing above Ava, an angered and overwhelmed look on her face, "I did everything, "She hissed. Mae pushed Cindy aside and rushed to Ming's side. "Ming, get outta this-, "She started, but she was punched roughly in the face by Ming, "I did everything you asked! "Ming yelled, "I told you everything you needed to know, I did everything you wanted! "Tears fell from Ming's eyes and landed on the deck, "All I asked is for you to keep your promises! "

"Ming, what-, "And at that moment, she finally noticed Hiro, who was on the sidelines, bleeding. The realization clicked; he had been seriously hurt. Mae shut her eyes; she knew all Ming wanted was for Hiro to be safe, so be spared.

"Ming, I'm sorry, "Mae admitted, "I had no idea Hiro was hurt, "

"No idea?! "Ming yelled, lunging at Mae. Ava scoffed, "I don't have time for this bullshit! "She said, restarting her fight with Jazmine. Jazmine and Ava rolled around on the ground while Huey was pulled into a fist fight with another guard. Ava pinned Jazmine down, "Now what bitch? "She asked evilly.

Jazmine didn't squirm for a moment, "Huey told me about how crazy you are, Ava Taylor, "She spat out blood to the side, "But you're even worse; you're insane, "

This comment earned a hard punch to the face, but Jazmine was able to claw at Ava's eyes, sending her down. This time, Jazmine pinned herself on top of Ava. Cindy was about to help until Ming was knocked into her by Mae, who glanced over at Jazmine and watched as Ava was about to elbow her in the stomach.

Jazmine saw the attack, but there was nothing she could do. She decided to swing as well, until she felt her body being thrown off of Ava and onto the ground as someone else shrieked out in pain.

Jazmine sat up, horrified to find that Mae had jumped in and saved her, "Mae, why? "Ava gasped. Mae coughed out blood, "I promised I'd keep her friends safe once she'd joined, "Mae replied, "I already failed with Hiro, "She glanced over to the fallen boy who was now trying to crawl away from the fighting scene. Mae shut her eyes, "Y'know Ava, she reminds me so much of her…of Lela, "Mae chuckled, "Such a child at heart. "

"Lela? "Ming arched a brow. Ava rolled her eyes, "Lela was Mae's adoptive sister. She was a child when she was killed in a gang-related attack in Chicago. Mae was heartbroken, but she joined up in gangs anyways because she was afraid, "Ava grinned at the pain she was causing Mae with all these memories, "She was afraid that if she didn't follow in, she'd be killed, just like her sister. "

"Whatever Ava, "Mae retorted. She forced herself to stand up, "You're nothin' but a coward Ava, nothin' but a damn coward who can't get over a damn breakup! "

Mae lunged at Ava.

Huey and Riley couldn't believe it. After all this time, it was now Mae who was turning her back against Ava. Mae, Ava's best friend, who was supposed to be her only sidekick and partner in crime, who had followed Ava all the way from Chicago to Woodcrest just to aid her in this endeavor. It was Mae who betrayed Ava the most by fighting her.

* * *

 **Yeah right, Mae's sudden change in attitude is kind of weird. Turns out she can be a big softy. Stay prepared y'all, the feel train finna come up and get y'all in y'all feelings soon**

 **xoxo, queen**


	20. A Love That Never Died

**After this, there are only two more chapters! Well, one more chapter, the second is kind of an authors note/facts about this story.**

 **This is the chapter with some real action... and some real feels. Be prepared. You have been warned.**

* * *

Slickback and Ed grabbed ahold of Hiro, trying to help him up, but Hiro screamed under the pain. Carefully, they set him back down, "Riley! "Ed called out. Riley rushed over, terrified at the scene. Hiro had lost a lot more blood now, "We need to get him outta here, "Slickback said, "If we don't, he'll die, "

Riley nodded, "Load him onto the boat, "

"No! "Hiro fought against them, "I'm not leaving until Ming leaves with us. I'm not leaving! "He argued. Riley blew out some air, "Fine, I'll see if I can get Ming to-, "WHAM! He was smacked down by a big guy. Rummy tore after the two, trying to pull the man off of Riley. Riley jabbed and screamed and punched, but he was a whole lot skinnier than this sumo-big guard.

Ed cursed under his breath, "Damn we need to leave! "He propped Hiro against the boat side, "I'll go find her, "He assured him. Hiro nodded and Ed took off.

Ava and Mae were still fighting while Cindy and Jazmine rushed away to the control room. All of the men who were on the boat were fighting Huey and Riley, along with the others, so there was literally no one to stop them. They made it to the steering wheel. "How do you drive this thing? "Jazmine asked. Cindy shrugged, "Maybe there's a manual or somethin', "She offered. Jazmine went hunting through the cabinets.

A large window was above the steering wheel, floor to ceiling, allowing them to see what was in front of them. Down below, they could see the fighting going on. Suddenly, Cindy spotted a man trying to grab at a wounded Hiro. "Hiro! "Cindy shrieked, grabbing onto the wheel. Without realizing it, she spun it roughly and quickly.

On the deck, the boat tipped and veered to the right, causing everyone on board to fall under the sudden impact. Hiro was flattened against the wall as Caesar fell into him, "Oh shit, sorry man! "Caesar cried out. Hiro grunted, "Just get off already Caesar! "He yelled.

Caesar jumped up and used the side of the boat to help keep him up. Jazmine quickly moved the wheel so the boat was evened out again, sending everyone back down. Cindy fell backwards and grabbed onto a fire extinguisher, knocking it down with her. Jazmine then carefully turned the wheel so that they were making another sharp right turn in order to turn the boat around, heading back to the lake house.

Ava spotted them from her position on the deck. She gave Mae one final punch in the face before tossing her aside and racing for Jazmine and Cindy. Ming tried to grab Ava, but she was pulled back by one of her goons. Ava reached the control room and locked the door behind her.

Cindy had stood up with the fire extinguisher still in hand, and once she saw Ava approaching, she quickly began to try and get it to work. Ava's presence in the room was eerie and silent; the only noises were their heavy breathing and Cindy's failed attempts to start the extinguisher.

"You're annoying, "Ava blew a strand of hair out of her face, "You took my Huey away from me. "

"Your Huey? Ava WAKE UP! "Jazmine yelled, stamping her foot, "Look at what's happened! Huey LEFT you when he left Chicago, he came here to get AWAY from you! "Jazmine still couldn't believe how insane Ava really was, "You sent me that death threat, and you've tried to kill me and my friends. Ava, you've gone too far! "Jazmine threw her hands up in the air, "Why can't you understand how crazy this is?! "

"Because Huey's all I got! "Ava shrieked. The room went silent. Ava huffed, "Mother died when I was young, "Ava went on, "Daddy is a pimp, a drug lord, he's been getting into trouble evert since I was little. He always had money, though, enough to keep me raised in a big house with a nanny. But I wanted love, Jazmine, and Huey loves me, "

Jazmine suddenly understood why Ava wanted Huey so bad. Ava wanted someone to love her so badly, that when Huey did, she refused to believe he never would. And when he stopped, it tore her apart so bad it drove her insane. She wanted to be loved forever; and Huey was able to fill in the void for a while until he left. Jazmine pitied Ava now.

"Ava, I know you're hurting, "Jazmine said, "But you won't get anything by doing this. All you're doing is hurting more people, and for what? Because you're hurting? Everyone hurts, "Jazmine sucked in a breath, "My parents fight every day, they fight so much they hardly ever notice me. They act like they love each other for the sake of reputation, but they really don't, "Ava's face somewhat softened.

"My mother cheats on my father, "Cindy piped up, "She's been doin' it for a long time, but dad just doesn't care anymore. He's already on to other woman too, "Ava glanced at Cindy, whose face was hard and dead serious.

"See Ava, you're not the only person who has been hurting; who wants someone to love them, "Jazmine continued, "We all want someone to love, and we all want that someone to love us back. Sometimes it just doesn't work out, and you have to accept that-, "

"No! "Ava stamped her foot, "No, I won't believe it, I won't! "She gave Jazmine a menacing look, "He loved me before he met you, it's your fault! "She pointed and accusing finger at Jazmine, "It's all your fault! If you had never come into his life, he would still love me! "

"No, Ava, Huey stopped loving you before he met me! "Jazmine tried again, but Ava wasn't listening. Instead, Ava lunged. Ava grabbed ahold of Jazmine's hair and pulled her down. Cindy picked up the fire extinguisher and swung at Ava, hitting her in the back. Ava howled and tried to pull the extinguisher away from Cindy, but Cindy pushed her away subconsciously, now that she was fully in her flight or fight mode.

Ava backed up and tripped. She smashed against the window, and then the glass broke. Ava's eyes widened as the glass gave weigh beneath her and she fell. Jazmine rushed over to her, "AVA! "She shrieked, reaching out to grab ahold of her hand. Ava grabbed ahold of a dangling rope from the ceiling while her feet left the ground and hovered in the air. Suddenly, the rope broke, and Ava fell, grabbing ahold of the ledge and hanging on for dear life.

Jazmine rushed over and leaned over, grabbing Ava's arm, "Ava, hold on, "She grunted, but Ava was extremely heavy. Ava looked down below; the drop was very high, maybe fifteen feet. Ava looked back up at Jazmine, and she saw the fear and mercy in her eyes. Ava began to cry, "I can't have my Huey, "She sobbed. She reached into her robe and pulled out a cell phone, "If I can't, no one can. "And with that, she clicked the phone on and spoke only two words: "Explosives: activate. "And she released her grip.

"AVA, NO! "Jazmine shrieked just as a loud BOOM shook the yacht. Ava landed on the deck with a deadening thud, but the deck was weak, and it gave out and Ava fell even further below deck and disappeared.

"When did this bitch rig this mother fuckin' yacht with fuckin' explosives?! "Ed yelled. The back of the yacht was sinking. Most of Ava's men were abandoning ship, jumping into the water. Ed tried to pick up Hiro, but Hiro stood on his own, "Go, I have to find Ming! "He yelled. Ed nodded and rushed to help Caesar, who had been hurt pretty bad. Thugnificent was helping a limping Slickback towards the small speedboat as best as he could with the boat tipping over. Eventually, they made it to the edge, where Thugnificent took the easy way by grabbing ahold of Slickback securely and jumping into the water and swimming to the speedboat. Caesar was next off the boat with Ed and Rummy. Hiro was sliding across the deck floor, searching for Ming.

Mae and Ming had made it to the control room, where Jazmine was still trying to look over the edge in search of Ava. Mae felt the tears come on, "She's dead, "Mae sobbed. She grabbed ahold of Jazmine, "Let's go. "Mae might've been fed up with Ava's crap, but Mae loved her; Ava was Mae's best friend for years. For her to just die like that... no goodbye or anything, it shook her world.

The boat wasn't sinking too fast, and it was only slightly angled, but the longer they were on it, the more of a chance they had of never getting off it. Quickly, they rushed down to the deck, where they were met by Riley, Huey, and a limping Hiro. Ming rushed into Hiro's arms just as another explosive went off.

Everyone fell to their knees, "It was the engine! "Mae cried out. The yacht was now sinking faster. Hiro felt his wound worsen and he cried out, "I can't make it guys! "More blood was spilling from his gunshot wound, and finally he ripped off the thin bandages to reveal that the wound had gotten bigger with all the pressure and how active he had been. Ming gasped at the sight; she hadn't realized how hurt he had gotten. Mae couldn't believe it, either. All the promises she had broken in a single day, a single hour.

Huey gestured for Riley to take Cindy and leave. Riley nodded, carefully leading Cindy to the edge, where they jumped off and landed in the cold water. Huey grabbed ahold of Jazmine, "Jazmine, get off the boat! "He yelled, "I'll stay and help Hiro! "Jazmine nodded. She grabbed Mae's wrist, "C'mon Mae, "She said. Mae stopped for a moment, glancing at Ming and Hiro.

"I'm so sorry, "She whispered, still crying. A third explosive in the control room send glass and yacht parts flying everywhere. The yacht was coming apart by the seams. Hiro grabbed ahold of Ming and stared into her eyes, "I love you, "He whispered. Ming was sobbing hysterically, "H-Hiro I-I'm sorry I couldn't protect you! "She cried, "I thought you would be safe, "This wasn't supposed to end like this. They were supposed to have lived happily, at least that's what Ming had imagined while working for Mae.

"I am, I am, "Hiro assured her, kissing her lips tenderly. "We're going to be okay, "He said with a hint of a smile, "I promise you won't lose me, "Ming kissed him back just as a destroyed piece of metal pierced her back.

"MING! "Jazmine and Mae screamed, but they was grabbed by Huey and were dragged off of the ship and into the cold waters below.

* * *

They heard the sirens, but everything was so distant. They felt themselves being pulled out of the icy water one by one, the speedboat had also been caught in the mayhem and was destroyed. The world was so cold and terrible now. The water was stained with blood. The yacht was in ruins, pieces floated all over the place and began to wash up on the grassy shores. The lake house was raided by police and they discovered Romero and a few other men, all of whom were arrested. A helicopter came down over the bloodied ruins of the yacht and fished out the bodies of Ava and Hiro; it was Ming who was barely breathing and rushed to the hospital. Their lips were so blue, their bodies so cold. Ming had managed to grab ahold of a floating board while she bled, but the cold waters kept her body cold enough to survive.

They were led to the same hospital she was in, all scared and shaken up. Slickback, Ed, Thugnificent, Rummy, and Caesar were rushed into the emergency room to take care of their wounds. Riley, Cindy, Huey, Jazmine, and Mae were checked over, Jazmine's baby was said to be fine, and they waited.

Mr. and Mrs. Dubois were the first to meet them there, followed by Mrs. And Mr. McPhearson and Mr. Freeman. They were all crying and hugging their children/grand boys. They were all glad they were alive. Jazmine finally told her parents, who weren't even at all angered, although it was probably because of the tragic incident she had just been in.

After a few hours of waiting, a doctor came into the waiting room. Mae was handcuffed to a seat; she had requested to stay and see if Ming was okay.

Each of them stood up as the doctor approached, a heavy look on his face, "It's amazing she's alive right now, "He admitted, "She lost so much blood. She took on a stab with a metal object in the back that pierced a few organs. Her left eye was crushed and we had to remove it. She has gashes and cute along her body, and her right leg is broken, along with her wrists and a few fingers. I'm sorry to say, but Ming won't last through the night. "Jazmine, Cindy, and Mae began to cry while Riley and Huey were speechless, "Ming also doesn't seem to remember much…she's asking for a boy called Hiro. "

"Her boyfriend, "Huey said through gritted teeth, "He died on the yacht. He was shot and then drowned. "The doctor nodded grimly, "Yes, well, whatever you tell her, it won't matter, she won't live long enough to truly grieve. "The hallway was silent, "If you want, you may go in to see her. "He said, "She might look a little worse for wear, but right now, she's stable. "

They followed him into a white room where a battered and bruised Ming laid on a pristine white bed, wires hooked up to her. The heart monitor was beating steadily as she breathed in and out, in and out. She was naked, it seemed, the covers pulled up to her chest. She had bruises along her face, white bandages on her arms, and one that went across her left eye. She had small casts on a few fingers that connected to casts on her wrists, just like the doctor said. Although they couldn't see it, they could imagine what the wound looked like underneath the covers.

She spotted the group and she smiled, although she winced as she did so, her right eye watered up, "How is the baby? "She asked Jazmine. Jazmine nodded and smiled, although she was crying, "It's fine, "She whispered. Ming nodded, "That's good. "

Mae, whose hands were now cuffed in front of her, approached Ming, "Ming, I am so sorry, I am sorry, "She sobbed, "I let you get hurt, I let Hiro get hurt. I am so sorry, how can I ever make you forgive me? "

Ming smiled, "I forgive you, Mae, "She said, leaning up a little to kiss Mae on the cheek. Mae truly lost it then, sobbing relentlessly into her hands. After all that had happened, after everything that had came to be, Ming still forgave Mae. It might've been because she didn't know that Hero was dead. Ming turned to the others, "Where is Hiro? Please tell me he's awake now, "Tears were streaming down her face from her right eye as she spoke, as if an inkling in her mind new that he didn't make it, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Ming…, "Huey began, "Hiro-, "

"Isn't awake yet, "Riley cut in. Huey shot him a look, but Riley went on, "He woke up a few hours ago, but he fell back asleep. Guess the nigga need his beauty sleep, "He said jokingly. Cindy and Jazmine held their breaths.

Ming's smile widened a little, "Oh good, I don't want him to see me like this. "She whispered. She stared off into the ceiling, her single eye watered up to much that it looked like a single crystal. Her smile slowly faded. The heart monitor began to beep rapidly, and the loud single lasting beep that went off in the room shattered every heart into millions of pieces. Her eye shut forever.

"You shouldn't have lied to her, "Cindy sobbed. Jazmine and Mae sobbed into their hands over the now death of Ming.

"It's better to lie to her than tell her the truth, "Riley replied quietly, tears falling down his face, "She would've died heartbroken, "

"He has a point, "Huey admitted, wiping away his own tears. "She died with hope. "

* * *

 _"I'll see you again_

 _You never really left_

 _I feel you walk beside me_

 _I know I'll see you again..., " -Westlifes_

Their funerals were full of grief and sadness. Hiro and Ming were buried side by side. Ava's body was shipped back to Chicago to be buried over there. Romero and his men were sentenced to prison. Mae was also charged, although the charges were dropped and she was allowed to attend the funeral. She cried the most for Ming.

"I am so sorry Ming, "She cried over and over again, "You did everything I asked, and now look, "She wiped her tears with a black-sleeved covered arm, "I let you down. You and Hiro are dead, "She sobbed harder, "This is all my fault! "She really blamed herself for Ming and Hiro's death. She had promised that Hiro would be alright, and now look; both of them were dead. She cried for Ava as well, even if Ava went insane and ultimately killed herself and tried to kill everyone else on the boat.

Ed, Rummy, Thugnificent, and Slickback attended as well, mourning and full of grief. They came to love Hiro, even Ming, even after her betrayal. Cristal tagged along.

She spotted Jazmine standing over the two graves and decided to approach her, "Well, I heard you're knocked up, "Cristal said. Jazmine nodded, "Yeah, "She sniffed. Cristal sighed, "It's okay, "She said, pulling Jazmine into a hug, "It's okay Jazmine, "She comforted Jazmine, running her fingers through Jazmine's afro. Jazmine sobbed, "They're gone forever, Cristal, "She cried.

"But they're together sweetheart, "Cristal assured her, "They'll be together forever, two young sweethearts in love forever, "She cracked a small smile, "They love each other, "She said again, "I'm sure of it. "

Jazmine nodded, "We lied to Ming, "Jazmine said, "Riley told her that Hiro had lived, and Ming died right after that. "She wiped away her tears. Cristal sighed, "She died happy then, "Cristal said, "She died believing in something. "

Jazmine nodded, "Yeah, at least. "

"What about Ava? "

Jazmine shrugged, "Ava killed herself I guess. I tried to save her, I had her in my arm, "She looked down at her hands, "But she let go, and she fell. They said that their bodies were so mangled, but Hiro's was in better shape that Ava's. "Jazmine leaned over to touch the two graves, and she could almost feel Hiro and Ming's hands in hers, "I never wanted Ava to die, even if she had taken us like that, I never wanted her to die like that. "

"Maybe she's in a better place now, poor chick, "Cristal assured her. Jazmine shrugged, "Maybe. "

"Jazmine, "Huey said, approaching them. Jazmine turned to him and smiled, "Yes Huey? "She asked. He held out his arm for her to grab, "Let's go, everyone's going back to our place, "

"Okay, "She said, grabbing his arm with her hand. She turned to Cristal and smiled before walking away with Huey. Cristal was approached by Slickback, "That kid was something else, "Slickback commented, "The boy, Hiro. Not once did he ever hate Ming, the girl. He loved her with all his heart. He fought so hard to get to her. Broke our hearts when he died, even my own, "Slickback admitted. Cristal sighed and gave a wry smile, "Let's go, I want to go to their place for a while, "She said. Slickback nodded, "Yeah, okay, "He said, not objecting.

He followed Cristal and the other's out of the cemetery.

In the distance, they could all hear the voices of Hiro and Ming. Mae heard them, they all heard them. Even Ava's.

* * *

 **Yeah, big blow in the heart. Just hang on guys. Don't hate me pleeeasssee.**

 **xoxoxo, queen**


	21. Epilouge: One Year Later

**The last official chapter guys. Wow, 21 chapters & this is my best and most viewed story so far. Thank y'all so much for the support and reviews (:**

* * *

One year later

Eighteen year old Jazmine soon to be Freeman Dubois carried in her arms a small child; a little girl with fair skin and a large, dark afro. Her eyes, a hazel color, were closed. She slept contently on her mother's chest. Next to Jazmine was Cindy McPhearson, now seventeen, who carried a large pink purse that was actually the child's diaper bag.

They strolled down a sidewalk, talking on about their own lives and all the problems that came with it. Cindy talked of how Riley Freeman was applying for jobs now that he was sixteen. She spoke of how her parents finally got divorced and what it felt like. Jazmine spoke of Huey Freeman, who was now her fiancée, and how he had just applied for college and was aspiring to be a politician, perhaps.

They went on as if nothing had happened the year previous.

Just over a year ago, they had lost two close friends; Hiro and Ming. They even lost their greatest enemy, Ava Taylor.

But what happened in the aftermath?

Romero and his men were charged with kidnapping and murder, Romero was also charged with the attempted rape of Cindy. They were all sentenced to do some time in prison. Ming and Hiro's family mourned, and still mourned to the day over their lost children, but they grew closer as a whole. There was a memorial at the high school for them, although no one really knew how either of them died, since that was kept secret. All they were told was that they died in an accident, a horrible accident, and that was enough to silence the crowd.

Mae had to return to Chicago eventually, and they had not seen her since. They knew of how much she blamed herself for Ming and Hiro's death, and Jazmine felt sorry for her. Mae would probably feel that way for the rest of her life. Although, Jazmine had heard that Mae had gotten out of the gang life and was now working somewhere small in the outskirts of Chicago. She had also heard that Mae had been admitted into a mental institution for a while after the incident, but she was supposedly getting better with the help of a newfound friend.

Ava's funeral was apparently short and uneventful. Ava didn't have that much family, and since her mother was dead and her father was behind bars, only a second aunt and a cousin attended. Jazmine felt sorry for Ava, too, even if Ava tried to kill her over Huey. Ava's body had been the worse of the three; apparently her whole body had been almost torn apart, according to medics at the scene. She was missing an arm and a leg, which was also scavenged from the wreck, and her neck was broken, which is what killed her. Hiro had died from drowning and loss of blood. His body was found in one piece, but he had a large hole in his chest and several cuts along his arms and legs. Ming's death was caused by the fatal blow to her back.

Cindy had to go into therapy because the traumatic experience with Romero left her scarred, and it took months for her to finally overcome it. Riley, being the good boyfriend he could be, stuck by her the entire time and helped her get passed the past. Cindy now wasn't afraid, and she didn't go to sleep with nightmares every night.

Caesar stayed in Woodcrest and lived with the Freemans. He had been hurt severely in the leg and was now having to walk with a cane for probably the rest of his life, but he was alive and well. He currently had a girlfriend and they had been together for a few months.

Slickback went back to being a pimp with his main bitch, Cristal, who loved to come over and see them every once in a while, when work permitted it. Ed and Rummy returned to being Woodcrest's notorious thugs who went around trying to rob gas stations and what not, but they always ended in a big bust. Thugnificent went back to rapping and wrote a song in tribute to Hiro and Ming, called "Eternal Love".

Mr. and Mrs. Dubois worked together and eventually stopped fighting. Their daughter's pregnancy didn't really faze them in the long run, and they supported her and their granddaughter as much as they could.

And yes, the baby.

Jazmine and Huey found out that the baby was a girl a few months after the incident and they were ecstatic. When she was born, she was born heathy and a normal weight of 6 pounds and 20 ounces. Her name was Delayza Ming Freeman-Dubois. Yes, they gave her the middle name of Ming, after their dear friend who hadn't made it that fateful day. Delayza was the cutest mixed baby you ever saw; she had her mother's fair skin and light eyes, but her father's dark afro and quizzical expression. She was beautiful and full of happiness.

The kids at school were rather shocked to find out that Jazmine was pregnant; the little innocent girl who at one time couldn't defend herself. The girls were by far jealous; they hadn't even gotten the chance at Huey to make him theirs. A few had tried to come on to Huey, make him slip up, but Huey was far from childish and warned them to stay away; that his baby mama had some hands they didn't want to catch.

Riley was coming to terms still with the death of Hiro and Ming, but he was getting through it. Huey was also coming to terms with their deaths…and the death of his ex-girlfriend Ava.

"He still goes on about what he could've done to prevent the whole thing from happening, "Jazmine said, "He talks about how if he had stopped her sooner, Ming and Hiro would still be alive, and so would she. "Cindy sighed, "Y'know, somethin' tells me that she probably still would've died, no matter wha' Huey would'a done. "

Jazmine nodded in agreement.

They rounded a corner and entered the cemetery.

They walked passed dozens of gravesites until they reached their gravestones; Ming and Hiro, side by side, forever.

There was a bench situated across the way, so Jazmine sat down, as did Cindy, who placed the bag on the floor. Jazmine sat Delayza in her lap, bouncing her on her legs playfully. Delayza giggled with glee as her mother held onto her small hands.

The day was peaceful and quiet. The sun shone in the sky like a beacon. It was cold. Jazmine wore a pair of dark denim skinny jeans a long sleeved black shirt with a jacket and a pair of Ugg boots. Delayza was dress somewhat like her mother. Cindy wore a pair of light washed skinny jeans with white Nikes and a short sleeved weed shirt underneath a black hoodie. Her hair was tied back into a sleek pony tail.

Jazmine pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Do you ever think about what would have happened if none of that had happened? "She asked suddenly. Cindy nodded, "Yeah, you wouldn't have gotten knocked up at seventeen, "Cindy joked. Jazmine rolled her eyes, "Ha, very funny, "She chuckled.

"Seriously though, yeah, I do. I wonder wha' Hiro an' Ming woulda been able to do if they had lived. "She looked down at the grass, "I wonder wha' they would be doin' right now. Would they still be together or nah? "

"I think so, "Jazmine said, "I think they would've gotten married. I think they would've had children of their own, and that they would've been happy with each other for the rest of their lives. "She sighed and smiled sadly. Thinking of them brought tears to her eyes. It made her sad to think of the lives that could've happened, the children that could've been born, but to know that it will never happen. Those lives were stolen at a young age.

"Wha' about Ava? "Cindy asked, "Ya think of her? "

Jazmine took a deep breath, "Yeah, I do. I wonder if she would've been able to seen the truth. She was just a girl who wanted someone to love her, she reached out to Huey for this reason. Then he left. She just wanted him to love her again. I wonder if she could've been reasoned with if we had a little more time to show her…, "Jazmine gripped her daughter's hands tighter, causing her to whimper. She loosened her grip and began to smother her daughter in kisses, earning laughter.

"I just wish it could've ended differently. "Jazmine whispered.

Cindy nodded, "I do to. But that's life, I guess. Not everything gets to end happily ever after. "The realization hurt, but it had to be acknowledged.

And it scared them.

It scared them, all of them, to know that in this world, lives like Hiro's and Ming's can be stolen, are stolen, every day. Lives that could become something great are taken away because of tragedy, because of one's own faults and angers and hatred. In all, it was Ava's hatred that killed her, Ming and Hiro. If Ava hadn't blown up the ship, if she had learned to let go and accept, Ming and Hiro might still be here today. Ava might've gotten help.

If Ava's father had loved her a little more before this even ever happened, maybe Ava wouldn't have gone so insane after Huey left her.

If only the world were perfect, if only the world was filled with good.

But it wasn't, and it was scary.

"Hey girls, "A seductive voice called out.

Cristal approached them, still dressed skimpy, but she didn't seem to mind the cold at all. She sat down on the bench next to them, taking Delayza in her arms and making silly faces at her, "How are y'all? "She asked.

"We're good, I guess, "Jazmine replied simply. Cindy nodded, "Better than yesterday, an' th' day before tha', "She said. Cristal nodded, "Yeah, well, the world can be a little cruel, can't it? "

"You can say tha' again, "Cindy mumbled.

Cristal chuckled sadly, "Listen girls, I know that this doesn't seem fair. "She began, "I know that you wish this whole thing would've turned out differently, I do too. But it didn't. Somethings just happen that way. This world wasn't made to be perfect, this world has flaws. This world is dangerous, filled with dangerous, unstable people like Ava. And what's sadder; Ava could have been saved. If Ava hadn't been raised by Romero, if he wasn't her father, she could've turned out differently. She wouldn't have become the insane bitch we all came to know, "She glanced up at the sky, "Hiro and Ming might not be dead. "

"But they are, "Cindy sighed, "They're gone forever. "

"No, they'll never be truly gone, "Cristal said with a glimmer in her eyes, "They loved each other, but they also loved you. Ming went to the ultimate lengths to try and keep y'all safe, even if it didn't work out in the end. She loved all of you, she loved Hiro. "Cristal smiled.

"Think we'll see her again? "Cindy asked. Jazmine took Delayza back into her arms, "Yeah, one day, "Cristal said, "Hopefully not too soon though. "She winked at them before standing, "Well, I was just passing through. I have specials to do girls, "She said with a sly grin. They laughed, "See y'all later, "Cristal said, "Later Cristy, "Cindy called out, "By Cristal, "Jazmine said, waving Delayza's hand. Cristal smiled and waved before disappearing.

They were now alone to contemplate on what Cristal had said.

"For a hoe, she's smart as fuck, "Cindy chuckled. Jazmine nodded in agreement, "Way smart. "

Riley and Huey approached them with Caesar in tow, his cane making a clacking noise on the paved cemented walkway. "C'mon girls, we got shit to do! "Caesar said. Jazmine rolled her eyes, "We're reminiscing over hear, "She shot back. Riley rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, "He grinned, "Let's get going guys, "Huey said, "I get really sad every time I'm…here, "He painfully gripped his heart, which ached to see his best friend Hiro.

Jazmine nodded, "Okay, okay, "She leaned up to give him a sweet kiss, "Let's go then, "He took their daughter in his arms, then switched her to only one arm while the other held Jazmine securely. Jazmine had grabbed the large pink bag and pulled it over her shoulders.

Cindy took ahold of Riley's hand. Caesar, his girlfriend not being there, hung out in the back as they approached the car. He hopped into the back with Cindy and Riley and Delayza while Huey took the drivers and Jazmine took the radio. She turned on the radio as the car started up and they drove away from the cemetery, the place they had come to visit almost every other day since that day; the fateful day.

" _So let the light guide your way, yeah_

 _Hold every memory as you go,_

 _And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

 _It's been a long day_

 _Without you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it_

 _When I see you again_

 _We've come a long way_

 _From where we began, oh I'll tell you all about it_

 _When I see you again_

 _When I see you again! "_

Jazmine faintly sang along, and soon, all of them, were singing along to Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth's song; See You Again. Even Delayza chimed in, singing only the melody. She would never know her uncle Hero and Aunt Ming, she would never know Ava. But, they were going to tell her. When she got older, of course, the would tell her. They sang, no matter how off key or out of tune, for Hiro and Ming; two lives that never got to live. They even sang for Ava, because she too was a life that was never given a chance to live.

But they were going to live. They were going to live to the fullest, and remember their dear friends until the day they all died.

 ** _Goodbyes are not forever, are not the end; it simply means 'I'll miss you' until we meet again._**

* * *

 **And that's it for this story guys! Yeah, I used the same song that's in my one shot See You Again, but only because it fit the moment. There's gonna be a little thing, kind of like an extra chapter, about why I chose to do certain things and why things turned out the way they did. Y'all are amazing !**

 **xoxoxo, queen**


	22. Authors Note & Fatal Facts

Here are some things that were either cut off or changed in the making of my story, Fatal. I wanted to make this just so y'all would have an idea about my process of writing at whatnot. And to be honest, a lot of the reviews posted actually made me change my mind about some things, such as suggestions or concerns. I wanted to make the story suspenseful, but a lot of my original ideas weren't so tragic. The story is called Fatal, after all.

1.) Huey wasn't supposed to be all soft. Yes, I know in the story he becomes soft over time, but I had originally planned for him to stay stoic and hard, but as it went on it only made sense for him to soften up to Jazmine.

2.) Riley and Cindy were supposed so also have sex. But I thought they were too young.

3.) Jazmine wasn't supposed to get pregnant. I however thought that by her getting pregnant it would create more drama with Ava.

4.) Cristal and Slickback were not going to be in this story. They're supporting characters, and I made Cristal the wise big sister type because she is a prostitute, and prostitutes see some pretty horrible stuff.

5.) Either Caesar or Hiro were supposed to by the spy. Mae's spy turns out to be Ming, which goes to my next fact

6.) Ming wasn't supposed to be in this story either. I never even thought about it until the day I started making that chapter, and it began to make sense. I made her Hiro's girlfriend so she'd have an excuse to get all the info on the Freemans, since she hadn't been mentioned in other chapters

7.) Ava wasn't supposed to die. I thought that making her die would add to the tragedy, which is what this story is about. And it's fatal, like the title.

8.) Neither Ming nor Hiro were supposed to die. I made it this way because the alternative with Jazmine's baby dying when Ava stabbed her (which also does not happen).

9.) Ming and Hiro were supposed to die together. As in, they died on the yacht together, not Ming dying later on in the hospital. I actually got that bit from watching a TV show, Criminal Minds, where a woman's whole family dies but they instead chose to lie to her because she doesn't have that much time to live, and she then dies right after being told the said lie. Thought it would be more tragic.

10.) And yes, the baby was supposed to die. Like I said, Jazmine was supposed to get stabbed but nope.

11.) Romero was to only want Jazmine. But since Jazmine was already targeted by Ava, I had him target Cindy instead.

12.) Mae and Ming were supposed to be sisters. But then I had second thoughts because that would really drag out this story, so I made it to where Mae once had a younger sister who was killed tragically, and she sees her sister's qualities in Ming.

13.) Cathy wasn't supposed to be real. They weren't supposed to have a sister, but it added to the-yeah you guessed it-tragedy.

14.) There wasn't supposed to be a lake house. I had the whole boat thing in mind, but the lake house came up because then I thought 'Where is everyone else supposed to be?' and the lake house was born.

15.) Mae wasn't gonna turn her back against Ava. But, after seeing how crazy Ava was becoming, I had her come to the realization that maybe it wasn't so worth it.

16.) Ava was supposed to come to the realization that she wasn't wanted. But, her death adds to the tragedy.

17.) Huey and Riley weren't supposed to go to a bar. But, I like the song Honey I'm Good, so I made it work out in the long run.

19.) I wasn't planning on using so many songs. It just kind of happened.

20.) At one point, I was contemplating on killing Jazmine. But she's a main character, what would that lead to?

And to be honest, I almost winged every single chapter. Like literally, I had a theme and a plot, but I kept changing my mind so much that I literally rewrote a lot of chapters from scratch to fit what I had changed. And then I winged it a couple times by just going with it. And yes, this story was supposed to be over twenty chapters, so I hit my goal with twenty one (22 if you count this). I wanted to type up this little thing, if y'all bother to read this, just so y'all know a little bit about my thought process.

To answer some questions...

KateyBee42: You asked a question that a lot of people might have, so I'm answering it on this. Your question was why Romero wanted Cindy. Well, Romero IS a man, and men want things they should've have. Romero just wanted Cindy because he wanted to be able to take her. As I mentioned in the story from their pov's, Cindy is described to be a "fighter". Many men like Romero like to rape girls because of the fight they put up; it's the fight that gets them off, maybe not even the actual rape.

Guest: I don't know who you are, you reviewed a while ago but I couldn't reply because I can't reply to people who don't have an account. You weren't really asking a question, you were basically saying you didn't like how Jazmine had sex at a young age & how a lot of stories seem to do that now. Jazmine is an innocent, pure girl in the TV show, but this is now written at a viewpoint where she's sixteen-seventeen then later eighteen. Teenagers tend to have sex more often than not, that's just how life is. She's not a thot. Thot literally means That Hoe Over There, and you're only classified as a hoe when you sleep with 20+ guys in like a month or so, THATS a real hoe. Jazmine only sleeps with Huey. & this is my story, so yeah.

Thank y'all so much for y'alls support and reviews and follows and favorites. This isn't a damn masterpiece, but it's one of my most noticed and better stories. Shout out to all y'all, y'all the real MVPs. I'm brainstorming more ideas, but y'all can PM me anytime with questions or story ideas. & hey, since I feel a little more comfortable about being on here and sharing my stories and ideas with y'all, I'm gonna tell y'all something.

Well, if you look on my bio it says my age; 15 (now almost 16).

A lot of y'all call me just Queen, short for queenlomarie. But I'm gon' give y'all another name to call me if ya want; it's one of my nicknames in real life, not online.

Y'all can call me Emi (or Emie, Emmi, Emmy, however y'all spell it) or just Em, which are the first 2 initials to my first name. Or even Queen Emi, if y'all wanna be all fancy (:

Laters princesses and princes

Love always, xoxoxo, queenlomarie (or Queen Emi).


End file.
